Pretty little daughter
by Kami Cam's
Summary: La plus jeune fille de Ron et Hermione, Victoria, entre pour la première fois à Poudlard. Là-bas, les fantômes murmurent des secrets et les tableaux parlent de vieilles histoires d'amour, comme celle qui mène jusqu'à Victoria. Des histoires qui parlent de Hermione, de Harry, de Drago, de Ron. Et les salles vides du château résonnent encore de leurs mensonges et de leurs promesses.
1. Chapitre 1 - Départ pour Poudlard

Bonjour, bonsoir ~

Ainsi débute ce nouveau voyage dans le monde de Harry Potter, j'espère que la route vous plaira !

Avant tout chose, quelques points importants : l'histoire se déroule après le dernier tome mais ne tiens pas forcément compte de l'Enfant Maudit ! Je ne fais que trouver quelques informations sur Internet, puisque je n'ai pas (encore) lu le livre. Donc, je me permet quelques libertés ~

Ensuite, le personnage de Victoria est un personnage créé, autour de laquelle l'histoire tournera. Donc, pour les lecteurs n'aimant pas les insertions d'OC, je vous convie à passer votre chemin (je parle bien, hein ? C'est normal, c'est le premier chapitre).

Tous les autres personnages appartiennent à **J K Rowling** et je n'en tire aucun bénéfice (en même temps, on aurait les droits de Harry Potter, on serait pas là ~)

Le rating **T** est choisi au cas où mais c'est susceptible de changer.

Je vous retrouve plus bas mais en attendant :

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Ce matin de Septembre, quand Hermione poussa la porte de la chambre de sa plus jeune fille, elle l'a trouva assise sur son lit, sa grosse valise prête près de ses petits pieds. L'ancienne héroïne de guerre eut un sourire compréhensif, se reconnaissant parfaitement dans cette attitude impatiente. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de différent entre Hermione et Victoria : mêmes cheveux arrangés par la magie, mêmes yeux marrons constamment en train de briller, leur façon de trépigner quand elles voulaient vraiment dire quelque chose … La liste était longue encore.

Les boucles sauvages de Victoria lui arrivaient à peine aux épaules et elle était relativement petite. Rien que le temps n'allait pouvoir arranger mais en attendant … La plus jeune enfant de la maison était plongée dans l' _Histoire de la Magie_ et elle balançait ses jambes en rythme tandis que ses lèvres s'ouvraient silencieusement pour lire les mots inscrits sous ses yeux.

Le cœur de la mère se serra un peu : d'ici quelques heures, tous ses enfants allaient être en route pour Poudlard. C'était un sacré cap et elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait vivre elle-même cette expérience. Le départ de Rose et Hugo avait été difficile la première fois aussi mais sa petite Victoria était toujours restée avec sa Maman. Jusqu'à cette année.

Hermione était habillée simplement, loin des tenues qu'elle portait quand elle se rendait au Ministère de la Magie. Seulement, il n'était que neuf heures et le reste de la famille était encore bien loin de se réveiller. Ron devait vaguement commencer à se tourner et à se retourner mais ça n'allait pas être suffisant pour sortir l'ours de sa tanière. Concernant Rose et Hugo, ces deux-là profitaient d'une petite grasse matinée qu'Hermione n'allait pas leur enlever. Elle savait très bien qu'ils avaient veillé tard hier soir, impatients de reprendre le Poudlard Express pour rejoindre le magnifique château.

Victoria prit enfin conscience de sa présence dans la chambre car elle lui adressa un grand sourire. Hermione s'avança alors pour s'asseoir près d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras pour un câlin. Si elle s'était souvent imaginée mère, jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir autant d'amour pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils étaient des parties d'elle. Perdre un Horcruxes devait obligatoirement être moins douloureux que de savoir qu'un de ses enfants puisse être blessé. Hermione était comme une lionne protégeant ses bébés.

-Maman, tu me fais mal …

-Oh, désolée ma puce !

Elle desserra un peu son étreinte, permettant à sa fille de poser sa tête bouclée sur son épaule.

-Encore l' _Histoire de la Magie_ ? Tu ne le connais pas encore par cœur depuis le temps ?

L'adulte aimait bien la taquiner parce qu'elle adorait voir les réactions de Victoria, sans doute les mêmes qu'elle à l'époque.

-C'est très important, Maman ! J'ai vraiment envie d'avoir d'aussi bons résultats que toi !

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça maintenant. Je veux que tu profites aussi, que tu te fasses de bons amis.

Hermione s'estimait chanceuse : ses enfants avaient d'énormes facilités en magie et dans leurs études. Rose se battait pour la première place de sa promotion chaque année contre un petit Scorpius Malefoy qui n'avait décidément rien à voir avec son père. Comme sa fille aînée et le fils unique de l'héritier blond entretenaient une espèce d'amitié étrange tout en se battant pour cette place de premier, Hermione et Drago s'étaient sentis obligé d'avoir une sorte d'amitié plate où chacun faisait de son mieux pour supporter l'étrange duo. De même, quand Albus, le fils de Ginny et Harry, était rajouté au trio, il n'était pas rare du tout de voir les trois petits sorciers chez les Weasley ou les Potter et même (bien que plus rarement), chez les Malefoy.

Cependant, ni Astoria, ni Ron n'avaient décidé de faire des efforts. Les enfants étaient bienvenus mais pas les parents, il ne fallait pas exagérer, au grand énervement de Drago et Hermione qui étaient passés au delà de leurs préjugés depuis très longtemps.

Hugo, le petit Hugo qui vivait sa vie d'étudiant plus tranquillement, avait un niveau scolaire tout à fait respectable mais brillait tel une pierre précieuse dans les combats amicaux qu'organisait Harry quand celui-ci venait donner occasionnellement des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Hermione suspectait la Directrice Mcgonagall d'avoir appuyé sur une corde sensible de l'Auror pour qu'il accepte de venir de temps en temps, bien qu'elle n'ait aucun indice pour l'instant.

Pour en revenir à Hugo, il aurait, selon les dires de Harry, une connaissance en Sortilèges bien plus poussée que ces camarades de promotion, ce qui le rendrait pratiquement invincible lors des duels. Il fallait ajouter à cela, sa rapidité d'exécution et son analyse poussée de l'adversaire. Il y avait fort à parier que le sorcier ne se contentait pas de lire uniquement les livres concernant son année en cours, profitant d'être chez lui pour fouiller dans les vieux manuels de ses parents. Harry parlait même de le faire affronter les élèves des années au dessus.

Tout cela pour dire que Victoria n'avait aucune raison d'être différente de sa sœur et de son frère. Hermione était persuadée qu'elle allait briller autant qu'eux et se sentait déjà fière d'elle.

La mère et la fille se câlinèrent encore un peu avant de descendre ensemble dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Si Hermione se servait généralement de sa baguette pour installer la table ou pour d'autres petites tâches ménagères, quand il s'agissait de mettre les mains à la pâte, elle le faisait littéralement. Et Victoria devait l'avouer, voir sa mère rire de tout son cœur en mettant de la farine sur le nez de son mari était un spectacle adorable.

La première à les rejoindre fut Rose, une veste blanche sur son pyjama pour la protéger de la fraîcheur matinale. Hugo descendit à peine cinq minutes plus tard, un livre de Sortilèges à la main.

-C'est étrange, j'étais quasiment certaine que tu rentrais en deuxième année, Hugo … pas en cinquième.

Il leva à peine le nez de son bouquin pour adresser un sourire mutin à sa mère avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, amusée avant de commencer à préparer la pâte à pancakes. Rose avait sortit quelques verres et du jus d'orange et en servait à son petit frère et à sa petite sœur.

Les premiers pancakes finissaient de cuire quand Ron passa la porte de la cuisine à tour, alléché par l'odeur. Il fila doucement vers sa belle, lui vola un baiser qu'Hermione lui rendit volontiers et vola l'un des pancakes. Comme il s'était brûlé au passage, la femme jugea que la punition était suffisante. Le père de famille s'installa près de Victoria :

-Alors, pas trop impatiente ? La première année, ça me rappelle des souvenirs … un troll, si je me souviens bien … ~

Un coup d'oeil appuyé en regard de sa femme qui répondit sur le même ton :

-Moi, je me souviens d'un certain sort et d'un problème de prononciation ~

Avec plaisir, elle vit les oreilles de son époux rougirent de gêne.

Victoria se servit tandis que les pancakes arrivaient à table :

-En fait, je me demande vraiment dans quelle maison, je vais aller. J'ai vraiment envie d'aller à Gryffondor, comme tout le monde mais … Serdaigle, ça à l'air vraiment bien aussi …

-Tant que tu évites Serpentard …

-Ronald Billius Weasley !

Le concerné se mit à rire sous le regard courroucée de la puissante sorcière à sa droite.

-Je plaisante, je plaisante … Tu ira là où tu devra aller.

-Et puis, Albus aussi est à Serpentard.

-En parlant des Serpents, Malfoy Junior doit t'attendre impatiemment, hein ma Rosie ?

Rouge comme une tomate, l'aînée de la fratrie préféra plonger sans son bol de chocolat chaud pour ne pas avoir à répondre à son père.

-Hugo, on mange, pose ton livre.

-'Mione … A son âge, tu avais tes bouquins entre deux cruches de jus de citrouille et tu nous assassinais du regard dès qu'on essayait de t'adresser la parole … Il tiens trop de toi, abandonne !

Et il avala son pancake sans hésitation, frottant les cheveux roux de son fils qui semblait à peine capter qu'on venait de lui parler.

Hermione sucra légèrement son thé et posa sa main sur sa paume, préférant imaginer que c'était un matin ordinaire et pas celui du départ pour Poudlard. La main chaude de Ron se posa sur sa cuisse et elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Leur vie était idyllique. Ils se disputaient parfois mais les choses avaient vraiment dégénérées qu'une seule fois, quelques mois avant la naissance de Victoria.

Quand le gaz avait commencé à monter, Drago, alerté par son fils qui parlait alors à Rose par le biais de lettre (se plaignant au passage des vacances qui l'empêchaient de voir la rousse tous les jours) était venu comme une fleur pour constater un grand nombre d'assiettes brisées et deux baguettes levées l'une en face de l'autre, une fureur telle qu'il avait hésité un instant à se manifester. Mais Scorpius avait insisté en disant que Rose avait vraiment peur que les choses s'enveniment violemment.

C'était l'excuse qu'il avait sortit au couple marié quand Ron lui avait demandé en hurlant ce qu'il faisait là. Malfoy avait haussé son sourcil aristocratique, avait débité son excuse et Rose qui avait tiré son petit frère par la main était venue se réfugier près de l'ancien Mangemort. Un seul regard entre Hermione et le Prince de Serpentard avait suffit pour qu'il transplane sans attendre directement dans son manoir où l'attendait un Scorpius affolé et une Astoria inquiète de ce qu'avait pu voir les enfants. Traumatisée par son père battant sa mère à l'époque, elle ne pouvait pas refuser de venir en aide à Rose qui lui rappelait par moment sa propre grande sœur, Daphné. Et sa haine pour Ron Weasley ne l'empêchait pas de réfléchir comme une mère.

Quand Hugo et sa sœur étaient revenus à la maison, Hermione finissait de nettoyer les dégâts, le visage si sombre qu'elle en avait été effrayante. Ron avait été mis dehors et Ginny lui avait offert une des chambres d'amis du Square Grimmaud en attendant que les choses se calment. Près de deux mois s'étaient écoulés entre le départ et le retour de Ron à la maison. Ils avaient longuement discuté, parler de divorcer mais finalement, ils s'étaient donné une autre chance, comme l'avait conseillé Harry. Tout s'était arrangé et Victoria était venue au monde.

Le petit-déjeuné entièrement avalé, la petite fratrie se rua à l'étage pour finir de s'habiller et faire une dernière fois le tour de la valise. Hermione avait lancé un sortilège pour que la vaisselle se fasse toute seule et regardait d'un air malheureux sa table. Ses petits chatons n'allaient pas revenir manger ici avant des mois, jusqu'aux prochaines vacances.

Elle soupira et les bras musclés de Ron se glissèrent contre son ventre, son menton posé sur le sommet de sa tête.

-Ça va faire bizarre, hein ?

Elle n'arriva qu'à acquiescer.

-Pourtant, j'ai hâte … De me retrouver vraiment seule avec toi … J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles qu'on est pas sortit tous les deux quelque part.

-Et bien, il y a le travail et les enfants …

Mais vu comme ça, elle pouvait plus facilement accepter le départ pour Poudlard. Depuis leur violente dispute avec Ron, ils tentaient par tous les moyens d'avoir une vie de couple normale mais ça n'était pas toujours simple.

Ron monta se préparer à son tour et Hermione passa voir si les enfants avaient besoin d'aide pour leurs valises. Quelques sorts allaient être nécessaires pour faire rentrer les lourdes valises ainsi que les cages pour les hiboux dans la voiture. Hugo avait bien demandé un rat mais le regard suppliant et dégoûté de son père avait eu raison de sa demande. Il y avait une vieille histoire là-dessous et Hugo ne voulait pas forcément la connaître.

Une fois tout le monde dans la voiture, Ron s'installa au volant et se glissa tranquillement dans la circulation en direction de la gare. Ils allaient avoir un peu d'avance mais Hermione préférait cela qu'à des au-revoir pressés sur le quai 9 ¾.

Ron trouva une place de parking aisément et les petits sorciers se pressèrent de récupérer leurs affaires afin de se diriger vers le monde des sorciers de l'autre côté du mur. Hugo et Rose traversèrent sans hésitation avec Ron et Hermione caressa les cheveux de sa fille avant de s'élancer avec elle. Par réflexe, Victoria ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir sur une locomotive rouge sifflante et des centaines d'élèves, dont certains déjà en tenue. La chevelure blonde des Malefoy dénotait particulièrement parmi les autres et quand Drago releva les yeux pour regarder le couple Weasley, Scorpius qui était accroché à sa taille, pâle comme un mort (il avait toujours énormément de mal à quitter Papa et Maman), retrouva toutes ses couleurs et les salua d'un grand mouvement de bras, tout sourire.

La petite famille lui rendit bien évidemment et Ron souffla :

-Je me demande encore comment la Fouine peut avoir un gosse aussi adorable. C'est juste pas logique même Greengrass est étrange.

-Ron, elle est une Malefoy maintenant. Et tout le monde change, c'est un très bon père, tu sais ?

A sa moue toute triste, elle compléta :

-Bien que pas aussi bon que toi.

Ah, trop facile !

Le reste de la famille Weasley fut facile à trouver. Leurs cheveux de feu dénotaient encore plus que la blondeur des Malefoy et parmi eux, Fleur et Harry parlaient tout en surveillant les plus jeunes. Ou alors, c'était le couple Victoire / Ted qui s'embrassait, comme d'habitude. Pourvu que Bill ne regarde pas à sa droite dans l'immédiat …

La petite sœur de Victoire, Dominique était occupée à surveiller son petit-frère, Louis qui lançait déjà quelques œillades aux demoiselles plus âgées, son sang de Vélane bouillonnant sous sa peau.

Lucy et Molly discutaient avec Percy, qui devait donner ses derniers conseils. Angelina, elle, était en train de récupérer les produits Weasley des poches de Roxanne et Fred, maudissant leur oncle du même prénom et George, son mari pour leur stupidité et les ennuis qui allaient s'attirer dès le début de l'année. L'unique jumeau survivant était trop occupé à fourrer les valises de ses enfants avec davantage de bonbons louches.

Hermione et Victoria se dirigèrent de suite vers la famille Potter. James était visiblement partit de son côté et Albus s'arrêta juste un instant pour saluer sa cousine et sa tante avant de filer rejoindre Scorpius. Lily, tout comme Malefoy Junior plus tôt, était accrochée à Harry, fixant la locomotive d'un air apeuré. Mais dès qu'elle aperçut Victoria, la petite rousse lâcha son père pour venir se réfugier près de la plus jeune des Weasley. Les deux filles allaient rentrer ensemble en première année, elles se devaient d'être forte ensemble.

Harry et Ron ne purent que se saluer en vitesse puisque l'ancienne Capitaine des Harpies lui sauta dessus pour l'attirer ailleurs pour une discussion vive et visiblement enflammée. Hermione lui souhaita bon courage mentalement et glissa contre Harry qui ouvert les bras pour accueillir sa meilleure amie convenablement. Une odeur titilla son nez et elle leva la tête pour rencontrer les superbes yeux verts dont seul Albus avait hérité.

-Nouvel après-rasage ?

-Cadeau de Ginny.

-Pas mal mais j'aimais mieux l'autre. Celui que tu utilisais depuis des années.

Scorpius avait finalement réussi à ramener Albus et James au passage. Drago et Astoria rejoignirent leur fils mais la belle dame se dirigea vers une vieille amie non loin de là.

-Vous êtes arrivé tôt cette année. Pressés de vous revoir, hmm ?

Les mains dans les poches de son costume très cher, il lança un regard appuyé en direction d'Hermione qui lui proposa :

-Tu veux peut-être un câlin, toi aussi ?

-Quel dilemme … Une telle proposition alors que ma femme est juste à côté … Tu veux qu'Astoria me tue ?

Harry se retenait dignement d'éclater de rire.

-Et si c'est moi qui te serre dans mes bras ? Elle devrait juste t'empêcher d'avoir d'autres enfants, ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'un meurtre.

-Merlin merci, j'aurai au moins eu Scorpius.

Cette conversation n'aurait jamais été possible quelques années auparavant et cette constatation leur attira à tous un sourire sincère. Être adulte avait définitivement permis de mettre de l'eau dans leur vin et leurs rapports à tous s'en étaient bien améliorés. Surtout qu'Albus, Rose et Scorpius ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle alors autant bien s'entendre pour le bien de leurs enfants.

Hermione regardait Lily et Victoria qui riaient à une plaisanterie que venait de sortir Fred, singeant sa sœur qui le regardait mauvaisement. Soudainement, la brune se tourna vers son ami aux yeux d'émeraudes pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Tu as pu récupérer la Carte du Maraudeur ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il savait très bien que James lui avait subtilement volé dans son bureau mais hélas, impossible de remettre la main dessus.

-Pourquoi tu voulais me l'emprunter afin de surveiller Victoria ?

La Née-Moldue eut la décence de ne pas prétendre le contraire.

-Parce que tu ne voudrais pas voir où va Lily ? En sachant que James, Albus et Scorpius pourraient l'entraîner dans leurs escapades nocturnes ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Si Lily y a alors Victoria suivra. Et si Victoria y va, ce sont Rose et Hugo qui suivent forcément. Sans compter les autres Weasley … Je pense qu'ils pourraient se sortir de là où ils se mettront. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de dangereux à Poudlard maintenant de toute façon ? Crockdur ?

Elle lui donna un léger coup dans le bras qu'il para aisément. Malefoy les regardait à tour de rôle, totalement perdu.

-Attendez … La Carte de quoi ? Quelles escapades nocturnes ? De quoi vous parlez ?

-De rien, de rien …

-Scorpius ne ferait pas ça. Mon fils est parfait, loin de vos rouquins transgresseurs de règles.

-Victoria, James et Albus sont bruns.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, sortant les mains de son costume quand le chef de gare siffla le départ proche du train. Immédiatement, les enfants se rapprochèrent des parents et les plus jeunes les regardaient avec un soupçon de terreur.

Ginny s'abaissa jusqu'à Lily et lui fit promettre d'écrire dès qu'elle pouvait pour lui raconter ses premiers jours.

Victoria tira la manche de Hermione :

-Maman … Si je vais à Serpentard, Papa me détestera pas, hein ? C'est une bonne maison quand même, pas vrai ...

Les premiers à s'accroupir près d'elle furent Drago et Harry.

-Je vais te révéler quelque chose, Victoria ...

Comme elle tremblait légèrement, il attrapa ses petites mains et la brune fixa toute son attention sur son oncle.

-Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard au début mais je le lui ai demandé de m'envoyer à Gryffondor à la place parce que que je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec ce grand crétin.

-On aurait été les meilleurs amis du monde … Main dans la main, dans les cachots en chantant « Weasley est notre roi » …

-Merci pour la vision d'horreur.

L'échange entre les deux hommes réussit au moins à la faire sourire un peu.

-Mais malgré tout ce que les autres peuvent dire … Les Serpentards ont aussi leurs bons côtés, tu sais ?

-On est autant solidaires que les Gryffondors. On se sort des problèmes aussi bien que les Serdaigles. Et les Poufouffles, je sais pas trop, j'en connais aucun de formidable à vrai dire.

-Et tu seras très jolie en vert.

-Le vert, c'est classe.

-Et les cachots, c'est beaucoup terrifiants que ça en a l'air.

-Comment tu sais ça, Saint Potter ?

Ron se baissa à son tour et Drago se releva pour rejoindre Scorpius et Astoria.

-Et même si tu es à Serpentard, tu restes ma fille. Évidemment, que je vais quand même t'aimer !

Victoria fit un tout petit pas pour serrer son père dans ses bras, puis se tourna vers Harry, qu'elle remercia. Finalement, ce fut vers Hermione qu'elle avança pour un dernier câlin qu'elle lui rendit volontiers.

-Si tu as le moindre problème, je veux que tu en parles à ta sœur ou à ton frère. Ou à tes cousins, d'accord ? La Directrice a toujours sa porte d'ouverte, tout comme Neville, James te montrera le chemin à l'occasion. Oh et Harry passera bientôt pour un de ses cours de Forces du Mal, tu l'aura peut-être en Professeur occasionnel donc parle-lui si tu as-...

-Hermione, je crois qu'elle a compris.

Les élèves se pressèrent pour rentrer dans le train et les aînés se dépêchèrent de suivre. Avec un dernier mouvement de main, Lily et Victoria grimpèrent à leur tour, se dépêchant de rejoindre le compartiment rempli en majorité par des Weasley pour regarde les adultes de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Fleur était dans le bras de Bill qui regardait Ted d'une façon … bien à lui. Le jeune garçon s'éloigna de suite de Victoire.

Astoria jouait avec son alliance, geste destiné à calmer son anxiété depuis ses fiançailles. Ginny regardait ses enfants, les sourcils froncés, dans une tentative évidente de leur faire comprendre de limiter les bêtises cette année.

Angelina et Audrey, l'épouse de Percy, secouaient doucement leurs mains tandis que le train commençait à doucement se mettre en route.

Hermione était en train de se ronger les ongles mais une main vint chercher la sienne pour la serrer doucement. Et comme Ron était près de ses frères et Drago avec Astoria, ça ne pouvait être qu'Harry. Il l'attira contre lui et frotta son dos.

C'était la même chose chaque année et c'était comme un petit rituel entre eux maintenant.

* * *

Tiens, vous revoilà ? Vous avez lu jusqu'au bout ?

Et bien, merci beaucoup ~ J'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises, des suggestions et/ou des idées d'améliorations et même des relevés de fautes d'orthographe, tout est valable !

A bientôt pour le chapitre 2

 **La demande au Choixpeau** :

"-Beaucoup, beaucoup d'hésitations en toi ... Où vais-je te mettre ... ? Où veux-tu aller, jeune sorcière ?

-... Là où je pourrais rendre mes parents fiers !"

-Dans ce cas ...!"


	2. Chapitre 2 - La demande au Choixpeau

Bonjour, bonjour !

Merci à ceux/celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit avis, je suis très touchée ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !

Une petite réponse en bas du chapitre ~

Harry Potter appartient à **J K Rowling**

* * *

Poudlard était exactement comme l'avait décrit sa mère : un château magnifique qui se reflétait dans les eaux sombres d'un grand lac. La lune ronde et brillante qui illuminait ce paysage enchanteur, l'atmosphère mystique mais rassurante. Même avec la description qu'en avait fait ses parents et ses oncles et tantes, rien de ce que Victoria avait pu imaginer ne pouvait égaler ce que ses yeux bruns voyaient.

Elle sentit la main de Lily chercher la sienne et glissa amicalement ses doigts entre les siens. Elles avaient enfilé leurs robes noires, leurs petits pieds foulant déjà la terre sacrée de cette incroyable école de magie. Les élèves plus âgés se dirigèrent automatiquement vers les carrosses tirés par les Sombrals tandis que ses condisciples de première année se dirigeaient vers Hagrid, le vieux garde-chasse aux cheveux commençant à grisonner par endroit. Mais pas pour autant qu'il allait rendre son tablier : il désirait réellement continuer d'amener les petits nouveaux jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Victoria et Lily se dirigèrent sans soucis vers lui et pour cause : elles connaissaient déjà le bon ami de leurs parents.

-Tout le monde est là ? Bien, venez vers les barques !

Tous très curieux et surtout impatients, les jeunes filles et garçons se massèrent dans lesdites barques qui se mirent ensuite en route, magiquement bien évidemment. Plus elle s'approchait, plus Victoria se rendit compte de l'immensité du château et la peur de se perdre dès le premier jour fit naître une boule dans son ventre. Mais le sourire extatique de Lily chassa son anxiété.

Hagrid en aida certains à descendre une fois arrivé à bon port. En face, un peu plus haut sur les marches, ce fut Neville qui les attendait. Le jeune professeur de Botanique n'essaya même pas de cacher sa mine ravie en apercevant les deux petites filles mais lança un regard réconfortant aux autres près d'elle. Forcément, quelques-uns reconnurent aisément le célèbre Neville Londubat, fort connu pour avoir aider Harry Potter à vaincre le terrible Lord Noir. Il eut un sourire gêné en entendant les murmures, Neville n'ayant jamais cherché la célébrité.

Il ne désirait que la vie passionnante de professeur et transmettre ainsi sa passion des plantes.

Doucement, afin de leur laisser le temps de découvrir les quelques merveilles déjà visibles autour d'eux, le désormais responsable de Gryffondor les guida doucement vers la Grande Salle où le reste de l'équipe éducative ainsi que les autres élèves attendaient la Répartition puis le buffet. Et dans la tête de chacun, une question faisait son chemin : dans quelle maison vais-je aller ?

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et ils s'avancèrent tous comme un seul bloc, n'osant pas regarder ailleurs que leurs pieds. Sauf Victoria qui constata effectivement que le plafond enchanté était décrit parfaitement dans l'Histoire de la Magie.

La Directrice McGonagall avait vieilli mais ses yeux pétillants n'avaient en rien perdu de leur charme. Ayant fait de Neville le Directeur Adjoint, elle n'avait plus à se tenir droite près du tabouret et du Choixpeau magique. L'équipe des professeurs était principalement composée de nouvelles têtes ou d'anciens élèves. Ainsi, la douce Luna Lovegood avait pris la Direction de la Maison Serdaigle ainsi que le poste de professeur pour le Soin des Créatures Magiques. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches bouclées et on pouvait apercevoir un exemplaire du Chicaneur près de sa main. Elle avait choisit de ne pas reprendre la suite de son père et avait postulé pour Poudlard. Malgré son côté un peu rêveur qu'elle ne quittait jamais, elle avait un vrai talent pour son travail, ainsi qu'un excellent lien avec les Créatures qu'elle faisait étudier.

Du côté Serpentard, c'était le discret, le studieux Théodore Nott. Il dirigeait sa maison avec une main de fer mais sans sans les susurres acariâtres de Severus Rogue. La dernière maison, Poufsouffle, était représenté par une demoiselle de six ans leur aînée, une blonde aux yeux bleus à la gentillesse maladive.

L'Étude des Moldus était à la charge d'un homme qui, à l'époque de la guerre, n'était qu'en première année. La légende voudrait qu'une certaine lionne se battant courageusement aux côtés de l'Élu l'aurait passionné sur le sujet des Moldus et qu'il avait choisit dès cet instant d'en faire plus tard son métier.

C'était une ancienne Poufsouffle qui s'occupait des leçons de vol et supervisait les équipes et matchs de Quidditch. Avec son arrivée, les élèves de la première année s'étaient vu le droit de faire partit des équipes. Quand le talent était là, pourquoi le cacher pendant une année ? La Coupe n'attendait pas.

Quand au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, deux Aurors s'occupaient du poste : l'un d'entre eux, trop épuisé par le boulot sur le terrain avait vu la proposition comme un cadeau du ciel et l'autre n'était personne d'autre qu'Harry Potter qui venait de temps en temps joindre son expérience récente à leurs programmes.

Les autres matières avaient encore et toujours, les mêmes professeurs.

Neville se racla la gorge et tous les élèves se turent :

-Un par un, je vais vous appeler par votre nom. Vous me rejoignez, grimpez sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau décidera d'une maison.

Un mouvement de baguette et une longue liste sur un parchemin apparut dans sa main.

Victoria ne trépignait pas comme le reste de sa promotion, bien au contraire. Elle avait peur, peur de savoir où elle allait finir, peur de tomber dans une Maison qui déplairait à ses parents. Hermione allait être contente, pas de doute à ce sujet mais Ron ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, sans prêter attention aux applaudissements à chaque élève, elle sursauta quand le nom de Lily fut appelé. Naturellement, quand le nom « Potter » claqua dans la Grande Salle, les élèves plus âgés se tendirent comme des arcs. Avec un frère à Gryffondor et l'autre à Serpentard, la route de la petite rousse n'était pas toute tracée.

Elle s'installa tranquillement sur le tabouret, confiante quant au choix que le Choixpeau allait faire : toutes les Maisons lui allaient. Le bout de tissu rapiécé hésita peut-être cinq secondes quand il ouvrit soudainement son étrange bouche pour clamer haut et fort :

-Gryffondor !

James fut le premier à se lever pour accueillir sa sœur dans ses bras, se fichant bien de ce que pouvait dire ses amis, blaguant sur ce bon grand frère caché au fond de lui. Plus loin, les yeux verts d'Albus brillaient également de joie, très heureux pour elle. James allait veiller sur elle de près et lui de loin, c'était parfait ainsi.

Victoria serra les lèvres : elle ne voulait pas être séparée de sa meilleure amie. Il y eu des élèves pour Serpentard et la voix reconnaissable de Scorpius se fit bien entendre à chaque fois. Et enfin, ce fut le tour de la fille de Hermione :

-Weasley Victoria

Elle respira un grand coup et s'avança, sentant les regards dans son dos. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil un peu inquiet en direction de Neville qui la rassura d'un simple sourire. Tremblante, elle grimpa sur le tabouret et tandis que le professeur déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, Victoria sentit une main tendre se poser quelques secondes sur son épaule. Ce geste lui donna le courage nécessaire de se redresser fièrement, bravant les nombreux regards posés sur sa petite personne. Respectivement depuis les tables de Gryffondor et Serdaigle, Rose attendait sa Répartition avec impatience et Hugo avait même levé ses yeux vers sa petite sœur. A part pour Lily un peu avant et maintenant pour elle, le garçon était plongé comme d'habitude dans un de ses livres.

La brune sentit son cœur battre à la folie, le sang pulsant de plus en plus fort. La raison ? Le silence inquiétant du Choixpeau. En face d'elle, il y eu de nombreux regards surpris, d'autres moqueurs. Elle pouvait imaginer les professeurs remuer à la table derrière, la Grande Salle plongée dans ce même mutisme. Neville toussota un peu et s'approcha :

-... Il y a un problème ?

-Je réfléchis.

Il y avait des cas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard où le Choixpeau avait mis un temps incroyable à choisir. Hermione Granger, sa propre mère où l'artefact magique avait longuement hésité avec Serdaigle, Harry Potter avec Serpentard et plus anciennement Sirius Black avec cette même maison aux couleurs vertes.

Selon la personnalité, il était très difficile de répartir un élève.

Mais là, le temps continuait de s'écouler sans que le Choixpeau ne se décide. Et finalement … :

-Beaucoup, beaucoup d'hésitations en toi ... Où vais-je te mettre ... ?

Hé, chacun son boulot ! Si elle pouvait, elle irait courir rejoindre Rose et Lily ou même Hugo.

-Où veux-tu aller, jeune sorcière ?

Harry lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait faire part de ses envies au Choixpeau. Qu'il en tiendrait compte. Elle se devait d'être sincère avec elle-même.

-... Là où je pourrais rendre mes parents fiers !

C'était réellement la seule chose qui comptait pour Victoria. Son seul souhait, son seul but.

-Dans ce cas … !

La jeune sorcière arrêta de respirer, les mains crispées sur le tabouret.

-SERPENTARD !

Son cerveau se déconnecta. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Le nom de la Maison résonna dans la salle qu'aucun murmure ne put stopper.

Jusqu'à l'exclamation des Serpents. Un Potter et une Weasley parmi eux, ça promettait, non ?

Le professeur de Botanique retira le Choixpeau Magique et la poussa doucement pour appeler un autre élève. Elle marcha comme une âme en peine vers ce qui devrait être sa Maison pendant les sept années à venir. Scorpius attrapa sa petite main aussi pâle que son visage et Albus lui servit un verre de jus de citrouille avant de lui frotter les cheveux. Il comprenait bien ce qui trottait dans sa tête en ce moment-même.

La Répartition se termina et le dîner commença sans que Victoria ne prononce un seul mot. Elle toucha à peine à son assiette malgré les tentatives de son cousin et de son ami blondinet.

* * *

Elle était assise dans l'un des canapés en cuir dispersés dans la salle commune. Contrairement à ce que Victoria avait toujours imaginé, les cachots n'étaient pas si froids que ça. Certes, l'ambiance y était particulière mais si elle devait être sincère, ce n'était pas trop déplaisant.

De plus, depuis la mort de Tom Jedusor, répondant au doux nom de Voldemort et de sa guerre qui avait entraîné la destruction d'une bonne partie du château, Mcgonagall et les autres professeurs avaient tenu à faire oublier la terrible réputation de ce lieu et de l'histoire de la Maison. Ainsi, l'un des murs donnant directement sur le lac avait été remplacé par une grande baie vitrée donnant directement sous l'eau. Les créatures marines passaient et repassaient, curieuses ou en les ignorant. Les sirènes, notamment, était le sujet favori des premières années, qui n'en avait jamais vu. Et bien que Victoria partageait leur impatience d'en apercevoir une, elle n'avait pas le cœur aux réjouissances. Elle avait du papier à lettre dans sur les genoux et une plume à la main, mais incapable d'y poser ses mots. Comment leur annoncer la terrible nouvelle ? Son père allait être si déçu …

Son corps quitta pratiquement le canapé quand les corps plus lourds d'Albus et Scorpius se jetèrent près d'elle.

-Tu as écris à tes parents, ça y est ?

Victoria secoua la tête, déposant sa plume sur son parchemin vierge.

-Je ne sais pas comment leur dire …

Rose et Hugo les avaient rendu tellement heureux en rejoignant les Maisons connues pour le courage et l'intelligence … alors elle … Victoria soupira avant de remonter ses genoux pour y cacher son visage.

Albus la regarda avant de capter la mine attristée de Scorpius. Ni une, ni deux, le garçon brun récupéra le parchemin tombé sur le sol et appela magiquement la table la plus proche à venir les rejoindre pour y poser les affaires de sa cousine.

-Quand j'ai été répartit ici, j'ai été déprimé quelques jours. Papa avait beau me dire que cette Maison était bien, que de nombreuses personnes de Serpentard ont permis de changer le monde, ça ne changeait pas le fait que je ne voulais pas vraiment aller là. Honnêtement, un Potter à Serpentard …

-Parce qu'un Weasley, ça paraît logique ?

Scorpius toussota un peu, comme quand il s'apprêtait à raconter une histoire :

-Vois-tu Victoria, ton arrière grand-mère Cedrella était en fait une Black, tout comme Grand-mère. Et comme tu le sais, tous les Black ont été à Serpentard et-...

-Sirius a été à Gryffondor !

-Mais le Choixpeau a hésité !

Le petit Malefoy plissa ensuite les sourcils, la priant silencieusement de ne plus l'interrompre.

-Donc, ma chère cousine fort éloignée, tu as ça dans le sang, ne lutte pas. Et comme l'as dit Albus, certains Serpentard ont aidé à sauver le monde !

-Severus Rogue, Regulus Black … Narcissa Malefoy pendant la guerre de Poudlard …

Scorpius eut soudainement l'air d'un coq de basse-cour se pavanant parmi ses poules.

-Sans Grand-mère, Albus ne serait pas là aujourd'hui !

Les deux garçons entamèrent alors une conversation à laquelle Victoria ne porta aucune attention.

-Je voulais rester avec Lily …

-Bah, ça ne t'empêche pas.

Une jeune brune s'avança jusqu'au trio :

-Weasley, on t'attend devant la porte.

La jeune sorcière releva la tête et quitta le canapé pour voir qui était venu si profondément sous le château pour elle. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, une tête rousse se jeta sur elle pour la serrer très fort.

Rose et Hugo se tenaient devant elle tandis que Lily était visiblement en train d 'essayer de lui briser des côtes dans sa folle étreinte.

-Mais … qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Hugo désigna Albus du menton :

-Il nous a prévenu que tu n'allais pas bien donc on est venu voir ça.

-On sera toujours amie, Victoria ! Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ont toujours plein de cours en commun donc on restera ensemble! Et si quelqu'un se moque de toi, dis-le moi, Maman m'a appris quelques sorts !

Elle continua de babiller et la fille de Hermione sentit ses lèvres se retrousser pour enfin afficher un petit sourire. Elle remercia sa meilleure amie et Rose leur signala qu'il était temps de rentrer dans leurs propres dortoirs. Les deux filles avaient du chemin jusqu'à la Maison rouge et or et Hugo devait encore gravir les nombreuses marches jusqu'à rejoindre Serdaigle.

Victoria les remercia une nouvelle fois et la porte se referma. Albus et Scorpius attendaient, un sourire jusqu'aux lèvres.

-Merci à vous deux. Ça devrait aller maintenant.

-Et pour ta lettre ?

Elle ne répondit que pas un simple sourire.

Albus lui précisa alors où se trouvait leur chambre afin qu'elle vienne leur parler au moindre problème et lui promis de l'emmener à la volière dès le lendemain matin. Les troisièmes années commençaient leurs cours tôt demain matin, il était plus que temps de rejoindre leurs lits.

Victoria récupéra son parchemin, sa plume et rejoignit sa chambre, où sa valise l'attendait. Elle sourit timidement à ses camarades de chambre qui lui rendirent tous aussi timidement. Assise sur les draps verts aussi doux que la soie, elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et commença à raconter ce premier soir.

 _« Maman (et Papa, si Maman décide de ne pas te faire la lecture),_

 _Poudlard est exactement comme tu l'as décrit ! Tout est si beau, le château, le lac, la Grande Salle ! Les fantômes font un peu peur au début mais je devrai bientôt m'habituer. J'ai vraiment hâte de commencer les cours, même si je n'ai pas encore mon emploi du temps. J'espère que je n'aurai pas trop de difficultés._

 _Albus m'a promit de me montrer la volière demain pour que j'envoie ma lettre, j'espère qu'il aura le temps de me montrer où est la bibliothèque aussi. Scorpius aussi a été très gentil et Rose et Hugo sont venus me voir. Lily m'a dit qu'elle restera mon amie malgré tout mais j'ai peur qu'elle se fasse d'autres amies et qu'elle m'oublie …_

 _Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de te révéler là où le Choixpeau m'a envoyé … Si tu lis aussi cette lettre, Papa, sache que je suis vraiment désolée si ça te déçoit … Le Choixpeau a beaucoup hésité et m'a finalement envoyé à Serpentard. Je suis encore un peu sous le choc mais les autres élèves ne sont pas trop méchants. Les filles dans ma chambre ont l'air gentille, je vais essayer de me rapprocher d'elles._

 _La salle commune a beaucoup changé vu comment Drago en parlait cet été. Maintenant, il y a une grande vitre et on peut voir les sirènes ! Je n'en ai pas encore vu mais j'espère que ça ne tardera pas ! Oh, tu savais que le portrait de Severus Rogue était accroché dans la salle commune ? Il n'était pas là ce soir mais j'aimerai beaucoup parler avec lui. Scorpius dit qu'il peut-être gentil par moment, dans ses « rares bons jours » apparemment._

 _Je te promet que je vais beaucoup travailler, Maman et que même à Serpentard, je peux faire aussi bien que les autres ! Mais pour l'instant, je dois dormir, je t'envoie une autre lettre pour te raconter mon premier jour._

 _Embrasse Papa pour moi ainsi que Tante Ginny et Oncle Harry ! Drago aussi, si tu as l'occasion de le croiser à ton travail._

 _Je t'aime très fort, vous me manquez déjà._

 _Victoria »_

Elle plia consciencieusement son parchemin et le posa sur la table de chevet près de son oreiller. Voyant qu'elle avait finit d'écrire, ses camarades s'approchèrent doucement :

-Excuse-moi … C'est vrai que tu connais Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter ?

-Oncle Harry et Drago ? Oui, il m'arrive même d'aller chez eux.

Et sans attendre l'autorisation de la maîtresse de lit, les petites filles de son âge se jetèrent près d'elle, réclamant des détails sur ces héros qu'on disait être également de très beaux hommes. Victoria se fit une joie de leur raconter ce qu'elles désiraient, les autres étant pendues à ses lèvres.

* * *

Hermione accepta chaleureusement la tasse de thé que venait de lui tendre Harry. L'Auror glissa près d'elle et ils soupirèrent ensemble.

-C'est tellement étrange, ce silence. Sans Lily et Victoria, ce n'est vraiment pas pareil.

-Je suis certain que tous se passe bien pour elles. A mon avis, on recevra très vite leurs lettres.

Les yeux bruns de la sorcière se perdirent dans le liquide sombre de sa tasse et elle soupira. Harry glissa alors un bras dans son dos et elle se laissa tomber, sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ginny dort déjà ?

-Aussi profondément que Ron.

Le Survivant embrassa tendrement le front de son amie et la câlina un peu avant de se lever.

-Je vais aller dormir aussi.

-Je finis mon thé mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'éteindrais les lumières.

Quand le Square Grimmaurd avait été remis au goût du jour par le filleul de Sirius, Harry avait tenu à y installer l'électricité. De quoi un peu perturber Ginny au début mais finalement, c'était très pratique.

Quand elle se retrouva seule, Hermione se perdit dans ses souvenirs du premier jour. Elle s'était sentit un peu seule mais elle croyait les paroles de son meilleur ami quand il assurait que tout irait bien. Entre les enfants Potter, Weasley, Malefoy et compagnie, leurs deux petites sorcières ne devraient pas ressentir une seule seconde la solitude.

Hermione se demandait également où allait atterrir sa benjamine. Victoria était cultivée, ingénieuse et sans peur mais étrangement, la mère sentait que sa fille n'allait pas rejoindre ses deux aînés.

Il fallait seulement espérer que Ron ait été sincère sur le quai de la gare, concernant son avis sur Serpentard.

* * *

Vous revoilà ~

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

J'ai longuement hésité à ce que Victoria appelle Drago "Oncle Drago" mais Ron aurait sans doute faite une crise cardiaque donc ... Ce sera juste Drago. De même, Scorpius appelle le Trio d'Or par leurs prénoms.

Concernant les reviews:

Imissyou05 : Si tu as aimé la scène avec Harry et Drago alors tant mieux car il y en aura encore pas mal dans cette fiction ! Quand deux enfants sont super copains, faut bien que les Papa discutent souvent pour les gérer quand ils sont chez l'un ou chez l'autre.

Swangranger : Merci pour le suivi, j'espère que la suite sera à ton goût.

Guest : En espérant que la suite te plaise aussi !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis positifs/négatifs, vos idées et etc ... !

 **Métamorphose et Potions**

"Les Potions sont un art qui requiert autant de connaissances que de talent. Je n'accepterai pas donc l'abandon après un échec et j'exige un travail personnel qui vous fera sans doute regretter que la journée n'ait pas plus d'heures. Des questions ?"

"Potter et Weasley, dans un cours aussi important que la Métamorphose, autant j'admire l'entente entre Maisons, autant je ne tolère aucun bavardages. J'ai encore des idées de retenues que je n'ai pas pu tester sur vos parents."


	3. Chapitre 3 - Métamorphose et Potions

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Je suis ravie de vous présenter le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Rowling**

* * *

La nuit de Victoria avait été courte bien qu'elle se sente parfaitement reposée. Elle s'était relevée, tendant juste une main pour écarter les longs rideaux qui entouraient son lit et avait constaté que ses camarades de dortoirs dormaient encore profondément. Silencieusement, la brune glissa hors du matelas jusqu'à sentir le sol froid sous ses petits pieds d'enfant.

Elle attrapa des affaires propres et, à pas feutré, prit la direction de la salle de bain.

A la maison, c'était toujours la bataille pour savoir qui allait pouvoir se préparer en premier. Entre les parents qui devaient ensuite se rendre au Ministère et les enfants qui bougeaient tantôt chez les Potter, tantôt chez les Malefoy et d'autres fois chez les oncles Weasley. Hermione n'aimait pas les savoir seuls.

Mais ici, visiblement, le problème de priorité à la salle de bain n'allait pas se poser. Les autres filles ne semblaient pas être du genre à se lever tôt, ce qui allait arranger Victoria. Une fois hors de la douche, la jeune sorcière se regarda dans le miroir : ses cheveux mouillés étaient aussi sombres que ceux d'Albus, couleur tellement différente de celle de Rose. Deux sœurs mais tellement de différences si on creusait davantage.

Victoria s'habilla sans tarder, laissant sa chevelure sécher à l'air libre, par pure flemmardise. Revenant dans la chambre, elle attrapa sa lettre à envoyer et quitta le lieu sur le bout des pieds. Il y avait déjà quelques élèves dans la salle commune, occupés à finir leurs devoirs de vacances ou se préparant à un rythme qui était bien le leur. Pour citer un exemple, il y avait ce garçon qui devait au moins être en sixième année qui portait un peignoir émeraude sur son pyjama en soie noire, une paire de pantoufles qui avaient vraiment l'air confortables et qui lisait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Installé près de l'immense vitre qui donnait sous le lac, il ne prêtait attention à personne.

La porte s'ouvrit non loin de là, laissant entrer Scorpius et Albus, les bras chargés de viennoiseries et autres joyeusetés du matin.

-Oh, déjà réveillée, Victoria ? Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

-Vous ne mangez pas dans la Grande Salle ?

Elle attrapa un pain au raisin et croqua dedans. Scorpius haussa les épaules, répondant pour eux deux.

-C'est le premier jour, y a toujours des petits nouveaux pour être malade et en mettre partout. Même à Serpentard.

Elle plissa son joli nez pour montrer son dégoût et Albus baissa les yeux vers le parchemin dans sa main.

-Tu veux qu'on te montre la volière maintenant ? On a du temps avant d'aller chercher nos emplois du temps.

Victoria acquiesça et termina sa viennoiserie. Albus et Scorpius sortirent leurs baguettes et réduisirent la taille de leur petit-déjeuner pour le glisser dans leurs poches. Ils avaient déjà leurs robes noires, sans doute pour avoir à éviter de redescendre ici avant leur premier cours.

Le long du chemin, les deux garçons se montrèrent très joyeux, lui donnant déjà des drôles d'indications comme ce couloir, qui était parfait pour un maléfice marécageux ou ce portrait dont il fallait se méfier parce qu'il racontait tout aux professeurs. Pas vraiment le genre d'informations dont Victoria aurait besoin mais sait-on jamais, elle enregistrait.

La volière était tout aussi calme que la salle commune, les chouettes et hiboux profitant de cette douce matinée. La petite brune reconnut certains oiseaux appartenant à ses cousins et cousines, la chouette d'Hugo et le hibou d'Albus. Le Grand Duc de Scorpius leur jeta un regard mauvais, les mettant au défi de venir le déranger. Il accepta que son jeune maître lui caresse quelques plumes et se détourna sans un autre regard. Rose avait choisit un chat, une boule blanche qui dormait toujours devant la cheminée des Gryffondors. Victoria, elle, n'avait pas spécialement eu envie d'un animal de suite.

-Tiens, tu n'as qu'à prendre Honoria.

Albus lui tendit sa chouette grise puisque celle d'Hugo dormait profondément. Victoria le remercia d'un sourire et noua sa lettre solidement. La chouette s'envola sans plus de cérémonie et le trio quitta la volière.

-Bien, chère Victoria … nous devons nous occuper de certaine choses avant les premiers cours mais tu penses retrouver le chemin vers la Grande Salle toute seule ?

-Évidemment !

Elle disait ça mais … non, elle allait se débrouiller comme une grande !

Ils se séparèrent et Victoria arpenta les couloirs sans se presser, profitant du silence pour découvrir les lieux, s'imprégner de la magie ambiante. Remarquant que quelques portraits la suivaient du regard, la brune les salua d'un petit mouvement de tête.

-C'est rare de voir des élèves aussi tôt le matin. On dirait vos parents.

Sans pouvoir davantage s'appesantir sur cette étrange déclaration, une explosion retentit non loin. Très inquiète, Victoria pressa le pas puis se mit carrément à courir. Quelle école dangereuse !

Ne prêtant pas attention à là où elle allait, la petite sorcière se heurta à un torse masculin. James, puisque c'était lui, émit un glapissement étrange et l'entoura de ses bras par réflexe.

-Victoria ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'allais à la volière … et toi ?

Il détourna le regard, les explosions s'approchant de plus en plus.

-Viens par là, vaut mieux pas rester dans le coin. Vu le bruit, les profs vont pas tarder.

Ils se mirent à courir et au détour d'un escalier, comme l'avait prévu James, la Directrice les attendait, bras croisés, air pincé.

-Monsieur Potter, Miss Weasley. Dès le premier jour, je ne devrai même pas en être étonnée.

James avait un étrange sourire placardé sur le visage, un mélange de « c'est pas moi » et de « moi, c'est pas ça ». Victoria était mortifiée et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Madame la Directrice ! Je les tiens !

Rusard, toujours là malgré les années, tenaient Albus et Scorpius par le bras.

-Ces sales garnements ont transformé le couloir menant à la Grande Salle en marécage ! Et l'autre Potter a ensorcelé les armures pour qu'elles insultes ceux qui passent devant.

-Hé ! Il nous a fallu tout l'été pour s'entraîner sur les sorts, ça demande quand même un certain talent ! Ou du moins, un peu de laxisme ! Vous savez que le sort permettant uniquement de marcher sur les nénuphars est du niveau d'un cinquième année ?

-... s'il vous plaît, ne prévenez pas mon père …

Scorpius avait ce regard implorant qui faisait toujours plier Astoria. Mais sur Macgonagall, c'était inefficace. La Directrice soupira cependant :

-Potter, Weasley et Malefoy … pourquoi, mais pourquoi êtes-vous incapables de vous tenir tranquilles ne serait-ce qu'un jour ?

Victoria, tétanisée entre tous ces garçons, regardait ses pieds.

Hermione allait être furieuse.

* * *

Maintenant qu'elle était Ministre de la magie, Hermione disposait d'un bureau spacieux qui accueillait plusieurs bibliothèque. Elle lisait la lettre de sa fille avec un petit sourire. Son admission à Serpentard l'avait beaucoup surprise mais elle était néanmoins curieuse de voir où cela la mènerait.

Un hibou de Poudlard se présenta à sa fenêtre avec empressement. Les sourcils froncés, elle détacha la missive de la Directrice et soupira. Elle connaissait Victoria, se doutant que sa sage petite fille s'était retrouvée embarquée dans cette histoire sans y participer de son plein gré.

Harry ouvrit sa porte, une lettre identique à la main avec un regard légèrement amusé en direction de son amie. Par contre, Drago avait les yeux sombres, toujours quand il contenait une forte émotion.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ?

-Une histoire de marécages et d'insultes.

Il soupira, lissant ses cheveux blonds d'une main.

-Bref, j'étais pas venu pour ça … J'aurai besoin de t'emprunter quelques livres.

-Quel genre de livre ?

Ses yeux gris plongèrent dans ceux chocolat d'Hermione.

-... J'ai juste besoin de ton autorisation, je n'ai pas spécialement-...

-Drago … !

-C'est pour Astoria.

Le blond avait presque murmuré ces trois mots et quand Hermione jeta un regard à Harry, ce fut pour y lire une profonde pitié.

Astoria, depuis quelques années, souffrait de ce qui semblait être un empoisonnement du sang. Mais les personnes présentes dans cette pièce savaient très bien que l'aristocratique blonde était maudite, comme de nombreuses femmes de la famille Greengrass. Sa propre mère et Daphné, sa grande sœur y avaient échappé de peu mais l'état d'Astoria s'empirait. Et sa grossesse n'avait rien arrangé.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Hermione fit un geste vague vers sa bibliothèque et le blond se dirigea sans attendre vers celle-ci. Il ne se retourna que pour demander :

-Vous aussi elle vous a demandé quelle retenue on préférait ?

-J'ai simplement répondu que je lui faisais totalement confiance pour ce genre de décisions.

La voix tranquille d'Hary était néanmoins lasse. Déjà trop rôdé à l'exercice.

-Étonnant comme chacun de tes fils aient déjà une retenue dès le premier jour …

-A qui le dis-tu … ?

* * *

Victoria se faisait toute petite. Coincée entre Albus et un autre garçon de son année, elle cherchait à tout prix à éviter le regard très déçu de sa grande sœur, quelques tables plus loin. Le mot avait vite été passé à Hugo qui l'avait regardé en haussant les épaules. En quoi cela le concernait-il ? Rien, Victoria allait devoir apprendre à rester loin des embrouilles comme une grande et ce n'était pas en restant près des Potter ou du Malefoy qu'elle allait y arriver. Mais cette mésaventure allait graver un message important dans sa mémoire en tout cas.

Un préfet fit passer les emplois du temps. Serpentard allait au moins partager les cours de Métamorphoses avec les Gryffondors, elle allait donc pouvoir revoir Lily. Victoria se retint de sauter sur le banc tant elle était contente et cacha son grand sourire dans son verre tout en buvant son jus de citrouille.

Son Lundi était relativement tranquille : trois heures de Potions avec les Poufsouffles, deux heures pour manger puis reprise dans l'après-midi avec une heure et demie de Métamorphoses avec les Gryffondors et encore une heure et demie de Sortilèges avec les Serdaigles.

Le reste des cours étaient bien dispersés dans la semaine : pas de longues journées épuisantes mais suffisamment d'heures pour faire les devoirs et même s'avancer. Victoria était confiante.

Il fallait descendre dans les cachots pour rejoindre le cours des Potions, aussi, la brune préféra partir en avance au cas où. Toujours gentils et soucieux, Albus et Scorpius se proposèrent de lui montrer mais Victoria déclina. Ses camarades de chambre s'étaient aussi levées de table et lui faisaient des signes pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre. Elle salua les deux garçons d'un signe de main et quitta la Grande Salle.

* * *

Théodore Nott était, pour ainsi dire, beau. Charismatique mais secret. Il avait le don d'attirer le regard, même jusqu'à la table la plus proche de la porte. Les années avaient su lui donner ce charme qui n'avait presque rien à envier à Drago Malefoy. Mais aux yeux innocents de Victoria, son « oncle » aux cheveux à la couleur de la lune restait le top du top. Harry et tous ses oncles du côté Weasley avaient également un petit truc charmeur, même Bill et ses cicatrices. Son épouse, Fleur, aimait répéter combien chacune de ses petites stries blanches représentaient un acte courageux de son mari. En entendant cela, comment en être effrayé ?

Son professeur de Potions s'avançaient parmi les élèves, glissant un regard sur chacun d'entre eux afin de mémoriser leurs visages. Quand Victoria croisa ses yeux sombres, ça lui rappela soudainement que le personnage avait posé pas mal de problèmes aux Aurors un peu après Poudlard. La fouille intensive de sa demeure familiales, principalement axée sur la recherche d'objets illicites appartenant à son Mangemort de père l'avait rendu quelques peu … agressif au bout de quelques jours. Harry avait récolté une blessure à la joue et Théodore, une autre juste sous l'œil gauche.

Mais maintenant, ça allait un peu mieux. Le strict minimum qu'il fallait entre un Professeur et un parent d'élève.

Il regagna sa place et ouvrit enfin la bouche pour la première fois :

-Les Potions sont un art qui requiert autant de connaissances que de talent. Je n'accepterai pas donc l'abandon après un échec et j'exige un travail personnel qui vous fera sans doute regretter que la journée n'ait pas plus d'heures. Des questions ?

Poufsouffles comme Serpentards se regardèrent, déjà en panique totale sur la charge de travail que cela allait représenter pour eux. Car contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, Severus Rogue et Horace Slughorn, le Professeur Nott était tristement célèbre pour n'avoir aucun favoritisme. Absolument aucun favoritisme.

N'ayant pas de réponses à sa questions, l'homme enchaîna, présentant les objectifs à atteindre d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire. Victoria attrapa vite sa plume et gratta son parchemin avec frénésie pour ne rien rater des paroles prononcées.

Elle avait également noté la liste des Potions étudiées cette année et se fit la promesse mentalement d'arriver à toutes les préparer sans l'aide du manuel d'ici la fin de l'année.

Mine de rien, expliquer le programme à venir, les objectifs ainsi que le détail du matériel près d'eux prit énormément de temps. Néanmoins, le Professeur de Potions les libéra environ vingts minutes avec la fin du cours, conseillant vivement aux élèves de commencer à lire -ou à relire- leur manuel.

Victoria rangeait ses affaires dans son sac quand sa parchemin glissa sur le sol. Elle allait se baisser pour le ramasser quand le Potionniste le ramassa grâce à un sortilège d'Attraction. Il lut brièvement les notes de sa jeune élève et lui rendit avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

-D'excellentes notes, Miss Weasley.

-Oh ! Merci Monsieur !

Un compliment !

-Cependant, la Directrice m'a mis au courant de votre retenue.

Son sourire fana comme neige au soleil.

-Vous pourrez remercier le portrait des Amoureuses qui a témoigné que vous vous promeniez simplement avant d'être tombée sur Monsieur Potter. J'aurai été très mécontent d'avoir une élève de première année déjà en retenue le premier jour. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus … ?

Malgré la question aux accents de velours et le choix des mots volontairement gentils, Théodore avait un regard qui rappelait le cobra près à mordre. Victoria hocha vigoureusement de la tête et rangea son parchemin dans son sac avant de filer comme le vent.

* * *

Pendant ses deux heures de pauses, Victoria était restée à la table des Serpentards. Tout comme la première fois, les plats arrivant directement des cuisines étaient enchanteurs et elle se resservit généreusement en légumes, aromatisés à un jus de viandes absolument exquis. Quand les assiettes disparurent, la petite brune sortit son manuel de Potions et se remit à lire la première de la liste qu'elle allait voir en cours cette année. Afin de gagner du temps, il était quasiment vital qu'elle en sache le plus possible et qu'elle retienne vite les ingrédients et les étapes à suivre. Peut-être devrait-elle demander un peu d'aide à ses proches ?

Scorpius était pas mal doué en potions, tout comme l'avait été Drago. En revanche, aucun des enfants Potter n'avait hérité du fabuleux don de leur père, découvert en sixième année. Par contre, Molly, la fille de Percy avait de bon résultat, si sa mémoire était correcte.

Lily se glissa sur le banc à sa droite avec un grand sourire.

-Potions ?

-Hmm ! Le Professeur Nott a été très clair là-dessus, il faut impérativement que j'ai plus de connaissances.

-Mais tu connais presque le manuel par cœur !

Victoria mordilla son ongle tout en continuant de suivre la ligne de ses yeux.

-Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour en apprendre davantage.

Lily soupira avant de se relever.

-Mais d'abord, on a Métamorphoses ! On n'a qu'à y aller ensemble !

La verte et argentée acquiesça, rangeant vite ses affaires pour suivre sa cousine et meilleure amie.

Sur le chemin, Lily lui raconta ses premières heures de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Il va falloir que je m'habitue à appeler Papa « Professeur » quand il viendra donner ses cours … Le Professeur est plutôt gentil sinon.

-Je ne l'ai pas avant Mercredi. J'ai hâte de commencer les leçons de vol ! Maman a refusé que Papa me fasse voler cet été, j'espère ne pas être trop nulle …

Sa cousine rousse la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Regarde James ! La première fois qu'il a assisté à ce cours, son balais a refusé de lui obéir ! Maintenant, il est dans l'équipe.

-Comme Attrapeur, hein … ? Ça donne envie !

-C'est surtout parce que mon grand-frère est le meilleur de son équipe sur un balai !

Et à vrai dire, dans la famille, James était bien le seul à pratiquer le Quidditch à Poudlard, les filles se devaient donc de régler ce problème, surtout qu'Angélina, la femme de George, leur avait déjà donné beaucoup de conseils. Et avec Ginny qui avait joué pour les Harpies de Holyhead … elles ne pouvaient que réussir les qualifications.

-J'aimerai bien être Poursuiveuse. De toutes façons, James ne me laissera jamais son poste … et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop … Papa aimerait bien que je devienne une Gardienne mais … Oncle Harry et Drago parlent tellement du poste d'Attrapeur que j'hésite vraiment.

-Toi contre James … Ça pourrait être vraiment incroyable !

Les deux filles étaient enfin arrivées devant la salle de Métamorphoses. La Directrice Mcgonagall dirigeait encore ce cours et patientait sur l'estrade près du bureau. Se rappelant l'épisode de ce matin, Victoria chercha à ne pas se faire remarquer et se glissa silencieusement sur la table de libre près de Lily.

La vieille femme sourit imperceptiblement quand elle les remarqua, mélange de rouge et de vert et claqua des mains pour imposer le silence.

-Bonjour et bienvenue pour ce premier cours de Métamorphoses. Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous mettre en garde : la Métamorphose est un art complexe, j'exige l'assiduité et la concentration. Dans le cas contraire, des points seront retirés à votre Maison. Cela peut également aller jusqu'à la retenue et même l'exclusion de cours. Suis-je bien claire ?

Les voix des élèves s'unirent en un « Oui, Professeur » qui fit briller ses yeux de satisfaction.

-Bien, je ne vois pas d'autres raisons de ne pas commencer alors … Tout le monde à son _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ ?

Lily et Victoria sortirent leur exemplaire de leurs sacs et l'ouvrirent à la page demandée.

-Nous allons commencer par apprendre à transformer une allumette en aiguille. D'apparence, ce sort paraît simple mais en creusant davantage, vous vous apercevrez vite que …

Lily donna un petit coup de coude à sa cousine pour attirer son attention. Devant elles, un jeune Gryffondor regardait la Directrice comme totalement éblouit. Les deux petites pouffèrent de rire, imaginant qu'il resterait discret. Mais …

-Potter et Weasley, dans un cours aussi important que la Métamorphose, autant j'admire l'entente entre Maisons, autant je ne tolère aucun bavardages. J'ai encore des idées de retenues que je n'ai pas pu tester sur vos parents.

Les deux Maisons se mirent à rire tandis que les deux concernées rougissaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Ignorant totalement leur voisin de devant en totale béatitude, elles se concentrèrent plutôt sur les explications du Professeur.

Quand vint l'heure de passer à la pratique, Mcgonagall fit apparaître une allumette devant chaque élève. Lily attrapa immédiatement sa baguette en bois de Laurier et Ventricule de Dragon et s'attela à sa tâche.

De son côté, Victoria et sa baguette en Houx et Crin de Licorne fixa son allumette et se concentra. Il était temps d'être digne d'Hermione !

Quand Mcgonagall passa dans les rangs pour corriger certaines prononciations ou faux mouvements, allant même jusqu'à éteindre un début d'incendie qui lui rappela un certain Monsieur Finnigan, elle s'arrêta devant la table des filles Potter et Weasley.

Lily avait relativement bien réussi à transformer l'objet, bien que la tête de son aiguille ait encore légèrement la forme de celle de l'allumette. Mais pour un début, c'était très prometteur.

-Très bon travail, Miss Potter ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor !

Le sourire ravi de la rousse lui arracha également un sourire et elle reprit son masque lisse pour observer le travail de la demoiselle à côté.

Victoria n'avait rien à envier à sa mère : l'aiguille était parfaite. S'il fallait vraiment trouver un défaut, alors on pouvait dire que l'aiguille aurait mérité d'être un peu plus fine. Mais tout comme pour Lily, c'était une affaire de chipotage.

-Vous aussi, Miss Weasley. Cinq points pour Serpentard.

Les deux filles se tapèrent dans la main, tâchant maintenant de suivre les derniers conseils de la dame pour parfaire davantage leur métamorphose.

A la fin du cours, Mcgonagall avait fait disparaître les aiguilles et venait de donner les premier devoirs :

-Je veux que vous me fassiez une synthèse du processus de transformation d'aujourd'hui sur un parchemin pour la semaine prochaine. Et pour ceux et celles qui ont encore du mal, je vous invite à vous entraîner. Ce sera tout, merci.

Victoria soupira, déjà impatiente de raconter à ses parents comment elle venait de faire gagner les premiers points à sa Maison.

* * *

Alors, des avis pour ce troisième chapitre ? Des questions ?

 **Swangranger** : Ça ira oui, il faut dire qu'elle reste quand même très bien entourée ! Et mine de rien, avec tous les Weasley dans Poudlard, tout le monde surveille tout le monde.

 **Maxine3482** : La découverte pour Ron se fera au prochain chapitre, j'espère que d'ici là, la fiction te plaira toujours !

Dans le Chapitre 4 ~

 **Fierté familiale :**

"A la mention de James Potter, quelques roucoulement se firent entendre, ce qui dérangea un peu Victoria : son cousin n'était pas un morceau de viande à se partager entre premières années !"

"-Bien sûr que je suis content, Hermione ! Déjà cinq points pour Gryffondor !

-Ron ... Victoria n'est pas à Gryffondor. Et tu le sais très bien"


	4. Chapitre 4 - Fierté familiale

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Merci à celles et ceux que continuent de me lire !

 **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Rowling**

* * *

Mardi s'annonçait déjà positivement. Pour Victoria et le reste des premières années, les cours commençaient à dix heures mais la petite brune avait déjà prévu de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir compléter ses devoirs. Le Professeur Mcgonagall n'avait rien demandé de bien difficile, mais elle avait aussi envie de s'avancer sur les Potions.

Victoria tendit une main et chercha à tâtons son emploi du temps sur sa table de chevet. Si elle décidait d'aller manger d'ici quinze minutes, elle aurait deux heures pour travailler. Motivée, Victoria repoussa les draps et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

Quand elle sortit de la douche, deux filles étaient en train de se brosser les dents.

-Ah Victoria ! On descend ensemble dans la Grande Salle ?

La petite brune commença par baisser les yeux, sa timidité maladive remontant comme un frisson le long de son dos. La fille en face d'elle ne s'en offusqua pas, attendant patiemment une réponse. Elle rappelait un peu Astoria à Victoria : tranquille, patiente, qui ne pressait pas les gens. Et c'était en partie pour ces raisons que la petite Serpentarde appréciait bien cette fille à peine plus âgée qu'elle.

-... D'accord …

Elle compléta sa réponse d'un petit sourire qui fit également sourire sa camarade de chambre. Au début, Victoria avait craint qu'on ne lui cherche uniquement à lui parler à cause de ses parents ou de ses merveilleux et très nombreux cousins.

Peut-être se faisait-elle trop de fausses idées ?

Une fois dans leurs robes noires, les quatre filles étaient descendues déjeuner dans la salle enchantée. A cette heure le matin, il y avait foule mais elles arrivèrent facilement à se glisser sur le banc. Les plats apparurent également près d'elles et Victoria tendit la main vers les viennoiseries pour piocher une au hasard. Elle versa un peu de lait dans un bol, rajouta du chocolat et remua à l'aide d'une petite cuillère. Ses amies en face et la dernière à côté, tenaient leurs tasses comme de vraies Ladies. Victoria plongea davantage dans son bol : elle faisait pâle figure à côté. Ignorant le sentiment qui étreignait son cœur, la jeune sorcière repassa son emploi du temps dans sa tête : à partir de dix heures jusqu'à midi, le Professeur Binns allait enseigner l'Histoire de la Magie. Et d'après la famille au complet, il allait falloir qu'elle s'accroche. Même Hermione avait un peu grimacé quand elle s'était remémorée ce cours en particulier.

-Il paraît que le Professeur Binns est un fantôme … il continue vraiment de donner des cours ?

C'était un garçon à sa droite qui avait posé la question et Victoria, comme d'autres, attendit la réponse avec impatience. Seuls de grognements et de violents soupirs arrivèrent à ses oreilles mais c'étaient bien suffisants. Ils voulaient tout dire.

* * *

Victoria s'était installée près de la fenêtre pour travailler à la bibliothèque. Le lieu était très calme et ses amies avaient préféré le parc aux livres. Elle déposa son sac, sortit son manuel de Potions.

Elle allait lire tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur les trois sujets très importants de cette année : le Bézoard, le remède contre les furoncles et la potion d'Amnésie. Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve davantage de manuels. Mais cet endroit était si grand !

Ne s'inquiétant pas pour ses affaires, Victoria alla trouver Madame Pince, le grand manitou de la bibliothèque. D'un air peu amical, elle la regarda arriver et se tordre les mains :

-Pardon mais … j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour trouver des manuels de Potions, s'il vous plaît …

Pince la considéra sévèrement avant qu'un fin sourire fleurisse ses lèvres. Elle était si mignonne avec ses joues rouges et son regard fuyant.

-Quelles potions ?

Victoria lui récita la liste à étudier cette année et Pince glissa de suite dans les rayonnages avant de revenir avec plusieurs gros livres. Si la vieille femme utilisait visiblement un sortilège de Lévitation, Victoria ne l'avait pas encore étudié. Avec un peu de chance, pendant le cours de tout à l'heure, elle allait pouvoir commencer à l'apprendre.

Elle remercia chaleureusement la bibliothécaire et rejoignit sa table à petits pas empressés. Le premier livre qu'elle ouvrit, sentait le renfermé et elle sentit son nez se plisser sous l'odeur. Le papier sous ses doigts était doux et jaunit. Un curieux mélange qu'elle adora de suite.

La sorcière attrapa un parchemin, une plume et commença à prendre consciencieusement le plus de notes possible.

* * *

L'Histoire de la magie n'avait absolument rien de magique ! Victoria sentait ses paupières se refermer toutes seules et devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'endormir. D'autres Serpentards avaient déjà céder et avaient posé leurs têtes sur le bureau sous les yeux morts du fantôme. Qui, cela dit, continuait son cours comme si de rien n'était.

La brune s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes et la vive douleur la réveilla en sursaut. Paniquée à l'idée d'avoir raté des infos importantes, elle reprit sa plume et gratta à nouveau son parchemin.

Tout irait bien, elle pouvait tenir !

* * *

Le repas fut une coupure nécessaire, même vitale pour beaucoup d'étudiants de Serpentard de première année. Il allait falloir se préparer mentalement tous les Mardi à supporter les heures de discours sans pauses du cours d'Histoire.

Victoria se tenait la tête, une petite migraine pointant le bout de son nez. Elle avait noté tout le cours avec frénésie, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas s'endormir. Maintenant, la brune avait mal et à la tête et au poignet. Son groupe d'amies étaient également dans un piteux état bien que trop dignes pour le montrer. Mais Victoria n'était pas une petite princesse au sang pur et ne cherchait donc pas à rester constamment sous son meilleur jour.

Scorpius et Albus n'étaient pas là et cela laissait présager un malheur. Sans doute une grosse bêtise en préparation.

Nope, elle n'était au courant de rien et ne voulait surtout rien savoir.

* * *

Le Professeur Flitwick se tenait curieusement le dos, comme bien trop souvent depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre de Poudlard. Le poids de l'âge s'aimait-il à répéter.

Néanmoins, il se tenait sur le bureau, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse le voir.

-Bonjour, bonjour !

Le cours d'hier, juste après la Métamorphose, avait servit à présenter le programme, donc aujourd'hui, les choses se mettaient enfin vraiment en route. Victoria l'aimait bien personnellement, ce petit professeur.

Ils passèrent la suite de l'heure à s'entraîner sur le sortilège de Lévitation. Sa baguette en main, elle regarda la plume blanche juste sous ses yeux. Personne n'avait réussi jusqu'ici malgré les nombreux essais. Elle pointa sa baguette vers la plume et prononça distinctement :

-Wingardium Leviosa

Hébétée, elle vit la plume s'élever juste ses yeux et leva davantage sa baguette pour la faire voler plus haut.

-Oh, magnifique Miss Weasley ! Absolument merveilleux ! Cinq points pour Serpentard !

Les joues de la sorcière se colorèrent doucement de rose et elle jeta un petit regard à ses camarades, espérant y voir du contentement du fait des points gagnés.

Elle n'y vit que de l'énervement.

Dès la fin du cours de Sortilèges, Victoria avait filé. Elle avait parfaitement entendu les remarques dans son dos :

-... cherche à se rendre intéressante …

-... vulgaire intello …

Quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et elle avançait sans savoir où. Il restait du temps avant son premier cours de Balai. Elle avait initialement prévu de travailler son sortilège mais avec ce qu'elle avait entendu ...

Comme elle aurait aimé avoir les bras de Hermione à ce moment précis. Même ceux de Rose, sa grande sœur lui manquait terriblement. Mais sa mère était trop loin et sa sœur n'avait pas digéré son admission chez les Serpents.

Elle essuya une larme traîtresse et s'appuya sur le mur le plus proche pour en chasser une deuxième avec son autre main.

Elle voulait juste faire de son mieux. Elle voulait juste, même à Serpentard, prouver qu'elle pouvait faire aussi bien que sa famille. Harry et Drago avaient tort, il n'y avait rien pour elle ici. Albus et Scorpius étaient à part, dans leur monde, dans leurs délires.

Une main se posa sur son épaule tremblante et elle se retourna pour croiser le regard de son grand frère.

Elle n'avait jamais été spécialement proche de Hugo. Elle jouait tout le temps avec Rose, dormait avec Rose, lisait avec Rose. Hugo avait toujours préféré être à part, dans sa chambre, dans ses livres.

Mais là, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle cacha son visage dans le pull à l'effigie des Aigles et sanglota sans un bruit. Hugo referma ses bras autour d'elle, les longues manches noires cachant sa chevelure sombre. Il se contenta d'un regard vers ses amis et ceux-ci disparurent, sans doute en route vers la bibliothèque.

Hugo n'était pas doué pour les manifestations en public. Ni pour montrer ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas comment réconforter sa sœur. Il se contentait de la tenir contre lui, attendant juste que l'orage passe. Victoria enserrait son pull de toutes ses forces, tremblante comme un chaton sous la pluie, visiblement à bout moralement, et tout ça, lui faisait quand même mal au cœur.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta enfin et Hugo se racla la gorge :

-Est-ce que … ça va mieux ?

Elle hocha de la tête.

-... Tu veux m'en parler ?

De gauche à droite cette fois.

-Bon ben … Tu dois aller à quel cours maintenant ?

-... Vol

-Sur le terrain donc. Viens, je t'emmène.

Elle allait répondre que ce n'était pas la peine mais il pressa doucement son épaule. Il allait l'emmener.

Hugo marchait d'un pas tranquille mais Victoria devait en faire deux fois plus pour rester à sa hauteur. C'est qu'il était grand le gamin ! Avec de grandes jambes. Elle se sentait toute petite près de lui, cachée dans l'ombre de son grand frère. C'était bien Rose qui dominait le classement de fin d'année et bien que Hugo ne cherche pas à tout donner comme sa sœur, il n'était pas en reste. Il était cultivé et extrêmement doué en duel. Harry et l'autre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal désiraient vraiment le voir combattre des élèves bien plus âgés car ils étaient certains que le garçon avait un vrai potentiel. Sa mémoire n'était pas en reste et il apprenait en quelques heures ce que Rose apprenait en plusieurs jours.

Par conséquent, aux yeux de Victoria, c'était bien son grand frère, le meilleur.

A ajouter à cela qu'il n'avait pas cherché à s'éloigner d'elle depuis qu'elle était à Serpentard. Rose était venue la voir le soir de la Répartition et plus Victoria y réfléchissait, plus elle trouvait le comportement de sa sœur très hypocrite. Les rares fois où les deux sœurs s'étaient croisées, la rousse l'avait regardé froidement.

Sa seule consolation était qu'Albus recevait le même traitement de la part de sa cousine.

Mais lui, il avait James et Lily pour le soutenir ! La fratrie Potter était visiblement bien plus unie que la famille Granger-Weasley.

Heureusement que Hugo ne se sentait concerné par les problèmes de personne.

-Tu as écris à Maman ?

Il fallu un petit moment à Victoria pour comprendre ce que Hugo avait murmuré.

-Oui, le soir de la Répartition.

-Ne lui parle pas de tes problèmes avec les autres élèves. Si c'est vraiment grave, viens m'en parler ou vois avec James, il règle souvent deux-trois problèmes qui concernent Albus. Garde ça pour toi par contre.

Victoria cacha adroitement un sourire mutin : dans tout Poudlard, James était célèbre pour ses mauvaises blagues et son attitude du « Moi, meilleur que les autres ». Forcément, quand on a le prénom de deux Maraudeurs à la suite, on doit tenir une certaine réputation. Mais comme tout Maraudeur actuel qui se respecte, il protège également les siens. Et après la Répartition d'Albus à Serpentard, la rumeur courrait qu'un démon brun s'en prenait à tout ceux qui tentait de s'en prendre au plus jeune garçon des Potter.

Néanmoins, elle était extrêmement heureuse d'entendre qu'elle pouvait compter sur Hugo si elle avait des problèmes. Nul doute qu'un sort bien placé allait en dissuader plus d'un.

-Sinon, va en parler à Teddy. Il a la baguette facile ces derniers temps.

Teddy Lupin était … un parfait exemple d'ange démoniaque. Certaines des plus grosses bêtises récentes de Poudlard venaient de lui. Maintenant, la concurrence était rude avec James et le duo Albus/Scorpius.

Mais ce jeune Préfet de Poufsouffle avait également le cœur sur la main et adorait venir en aide aux plus jeunes. Quand il n'était pas dans la serre en compagnie de Neville ou en train de s'occuper des bêtes magiques avec Luna, il écoutait les plaintes que seul un élève pouvait confier à un autre et s'occupait de régler le problème.

Facilement reconnaissable à ses cheveux bleus auxquels même Mcgonagall avait finit par s'habituer, il lui arrivait de changer en un instant pour rappeler le splendide blond de sa petite-amie : Victoire. Quand il était avec elle, il devenait plus sage, réfléchit et d'une maturité extrême pour un jeune de son âge.

Hugo et Victoria sortirent enfin du château et le garçon s'arrêta pour lui pointer un chemin très souvent foulé :

-Fais vite pour ne pas être en retard.

-Merci Hugo.

Il haussa les épaules et retourna rapidement dans l'enceinte du château pour rejoindre ses amis. Plus joyeuse que quelques minutes auparavant, elle se hâta de rejoindre ses amies qui la questionnèrent de suite :

-Tu es partie vite tout à l'heure ! Quelques chose s'est passé ?

-... Rien, j'avais juste envie d'aller aux toilettes !

Mentir plutôt que d'avouer qu'elle avait pleuré à cause de quelques remarques.

-Dis, Victoria … Comme tu es la seule à avoir réussi le sortilège … Tu pourras m'aider plus tard ? Ma plume ne veut vraiment pas se soulever, je ne comprend pas pourquoi …

Elle sourit franchement à son amie, ravie de voir qu'il y avait des gens de sa promotion qui appréciait vraiment son talent.

* * *

Debout, près d'un balai reposant sagement au sol, Victoria écoutait attentivement les directives de son Professeur de Vol. Les cheveux retenus en un chignon fait à la va-vite, cette ancienne joueuse professionnelle et ancienne gardienne de Poufsouffle de surcroît, énonçait les quelques règles élémentaires de premier vol :

-Vous pourrez voler seulement quand je vous l'autoriserez. Après cela, je ne veux voir personne tenter de faire tomber un autre élève, je ne veux voir personne accrocher volontairement un autre élève et je ne veux voir personne voler au-delà des limites que j'autorise, d'accord ?

Tous impatients, tous furent d'accord de commencer.

-Bien ! Tendez votre main au dessus du balai et dites « Debout ! ».

Elle montra l'exemple sur son propre balai qui rejoignit sa main en un éclair. Ensuite, ce fut le tour des élèves.

Il y eu un concert de « Debout » et même quelques « Mais debout bon sang ! » l'instant qui suivit. Victoria tendit sa main, respira un grand coup et expira par la bouche :

-Debout !

Le balai remonta si brusquement qu'il poussa pratiquement son bras à se tenir bien plus haut que prévu. Surprise mais réactive, elle attrapa le manche pour ne pas laisser le balai en faire à sa guise.

Quand tout le monde réussit plus à moins à faire obéir le balai, le Professeur autorisa un premier groupe de cinq élèves à l'enfourcher pour voler juste assez haut pour que les pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Pour ces enfants choyés voire gâtés, c'était une première fois éprouvante. Victorire les regarda faire, regardant leurs visages pâlirent de ne plus pouvoir compter sur leurs pieds. Certains furent cependant très ravis de l'occasion et avançaient tranquillement dans le coin aménagé pour.

La femme appela le second groupe, duquel faisait partit Victoria. Elle se positionna et au coup de sifflet, se donna de l'élan pour que le balai lévite plus haut. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, elle ne tremblait pas, bien au contraire. La petite fille était comme dans un siège, sans tanguer, sans même avoir peur de tomber. Au pire, ce ne serait pas de très haut.

Elle tira un peu sur le manche et le balai se souleva encore un peu. Elle était pile sous la limite autorisée par son professeur et remit le balai droit.

Naturellement, la jupe de l'uniforme n'était guère très pratique mais Victoria s'en souciait guère. A son tour, elle rejoignit le coin aménagé par le professeur dans lequel les élèves pouvaient avancer, descendre et remonter pour s'habituer à la sensation de voler. Certains n'étaient pas trop mauvais aux yeux de la brune.

Elle n'y prêta pas attention au début mais il y avait une fille derrière elle qui voulait se rendre intéressante. Elle s'amusait à foncer puis à dévier juste avant de foncer dans un autre élève, profitant que le professeur ait le dos tourné. Seulement, quand elle fonça vers elle sans arriver à arrêter son balai et que les cris d'avertissement firent se retourner Victoria, son instinct pris le dessus.

Sans trop en avoir conscience, comme si son corps avait toujours été capable de cela, elle bascula sur sa droite, tournant autour de son balai, les cuisses bien serrées pour ne pas tomber sur la pelouse verte. Quand elle retrouva sa place après avoir eu la tête en bas, Victoria ne put que regarder sa camarade de promotion heurter le sol assez brutalement.

L'ancienne Poufsouffle fonça de suite vers la jeune fille, heureusement pas blessée. Elle la fit se relever et commença à lui donner une sacrée leçon. Elle aurait respecté les règles, sans faire de pitreries, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Sans compter que d'autres élèves avaient faillit être blessé et qu'elle avait de la chance de s'en sortir indemne.

Du coup, elle réclama que tout le monde rejoigne le sol, le cours était terminé, au plus grand déplaisir de chacun.

Mais avant, elle avait une dernière chose à dire :

-Les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch se feront dans un mois et demi. Les premières années sont autorisées seulement à se présenter si je donne mon accord. Si je vous vois désobéir à mes règles ou que votre niveau n'est pas assez bon, inutile de vous dire que ce sera impossible. Sachez que le poste de Gardien, un de Batteur et celui d'Attrapeur se sont libérés dans votre Maison.

-Attrapeur aussi ? Donc l'un d'entre nous pourrait affronter James Potter ?

A la mention de James Potter, quelques roucoulement se firent entendre, ce qui dérangea un peu Victoria : son cousin n'était pas un morceau de viande à se partager entre premières années ! Elle fusilla donc du regard le garçon à l'origine de ce commentaire.

Le Professeur eut un sourire du genre qui indiquait clairement qu'elle imaginait mal quelqu'un gagner contre le fils de Ginny Weasley et de Harry Potter. Il fallait dire que le brun enchaînait les records de vitesse pour attraper le Vif d'Or.

-Vous pouvez laisser vos balais au sol, soyez prudents et à la semaine prochaine !

Tour à tour, les jeunes élèves vinrent déposer le précieux balai aux pieds de la femme qui arrêta Victoria et lui sourit franchement :

-Miss Weasley, c'est bien ça ? Comment va votre tante? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'elle a quitté les Harpies.

-Oh, vous étiez dans son équipe ?

-Non, mais nous nous sommes souvent affrontées et nous avons eu l'occasion de discuter.

Comme elle souriait de façon gentille, Victoria se laissa aller et confia que Ginny travaillait maintenant pour la rubrique « Sport » de la Gazette du Sorcier. Un travail bien moins intensif que les entraînements et les matchs qui permettait également de passer du temps avec Harry et leurs enfants.

-Une joueuse redoutable, quel dommage qu'elle se soit arrêtée si tôt … En tout cas, Miss Weasley, vous avez su réagir très vite tout à l'heure. C'était votre première fois sur un balai ?

-Oui … ma mère a toujours eu peur qu'on se blesse inutilement.

-Une sage décision. J'ai hâte de vous voir voler vraiment cependant. Certains membres de votre famille ont un talent pour le Quidditch qui sera peut-être aussi le votre.

Sur ces paroles, la femme fit disparaître les balais et souhaita une bonne fin de journée à son élève.

Comme ses camarades de chambre étaient encore en train de l'attendre, Victoria se mit à courir pour les rejoindre et les quatre filles échangèrent sur ce premier cours qu'elles avaient vraiment aimé. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle raconte sa première expérience de Vol à son père !

* * *

Hermione était sur le canapé familial, son vieux Pattenrond près d'elle. Le chat roux avait une longévité exceptionnelle, sans doute attribuée à son côté Fléreur. Mais pour lui aussi, le poids de l'âge était un fardeau et il ne se levait qu'en de rares occasions ou pour ses besoins de tous les jours. La sorcière avait pu remettre la main dessus pendant sa dernière année à Poudlard, qu'elle avait refaite après la grande Bataille. Depuis, le chat ne la quittait plus.

Cette fois, c'était le Grand Duc des Malefoy qui était venu déposer la lettre de Victoria. Par habitude, elle lui donna de quoi boire et manger le temps d'une pause avant qu'il ne reparte. Elle était ravie de voir comme sa plus jeune fille arrivait à se plaire dans l'école magique, s'étonnant presque de ne pas lire de plaintes concernant des possibles remarques désagréables. Mais pas besoin de s'inquiéter, Victoria ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

Savoir que sa fille avait été l'une des premières à faire gagner des points à sa maison la comblait de joie. Sa fille suivait vraiment ses traces et il fallait que ça continue ainsi. Sa joie fut de courte durée en lisant l'espoir que Victoria plaçait dans ses cours de Vol, afin de possiblement participer aux sélections pour le Quidditch. C'était un sport dangereux bon sang !

Déjà que Hugo participait à ses Duels, si maintenant, il allait falloir qu'elle retrouve sa fille à l'infirmerie après chaque match …

-Une lettre de Victoria ?

-Oui. Elle a déjà fait gagner des points à sa Maison.

Ron eut un sourire fier mais quand Hermione parla du Quidditch, ce fut un encore plus grand sourire qui lui mangea lui visage. Visiblement, il plaçait ses espoirs dans sa plus jeune fille.

-C'est bien ma fille ça ! Elle sera prise, c'est obligé !

-Ron, ce n'est pas le plus important. Elle doit se focaliser sur ses études ! Heureusement, elle fait gagner des points, elle doit donc travailler comme elle me l'a promis. Tu n'es pas content pour sa réussite scolaire ?

-Bien sûr que je suis content, Hermione ! Déjà cinq points pour Gryffondor !

-Ron ... Victoria n'est pas à Gryffondor. Et tu le sais très bien.

Son mari respira intensément comme quand il avait appris pour sa Répartition. Quand Hermione lui avait tendu la première lettre envoyée, le roux l'avait lu, les sourcils froncés et avait jeté la lettre sur la table avant de partir en claquant la porte. Sans doute partit se plaindre à ses parents ou à un de ses frères. Sachant qu'Albus était aussi dans la Maison des Serpents, il ne pouvait pas aller descendre en flèche les verts et argents chez Harry et Ginny.

Néanmoins, au yeux d'Hermione, Ron l'avait pris assez bien, vu son tempérament fougueux. Au fil du temps, il allait pouvoir s'y faire.

* * *

Teddy faisait sa petite ronde dans les couloirs, ronronnant déjà à l'idée de vite retrouver sa Victoire. Tout le monde savait déjà à quel point il l'aimait mais les gens seraient surpris de savoir que la blonde était encore plus raide dingue de lui. Et mine de rien, ça le flattait sérieusement, vu le physique et l'intelligence de sa belle.

Ce fut en tournant près des tableaux des Amoureuses qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Hugo. Les deux garçons se sourirent et le garçon aux cheveux bleus -couleur qu'il avait choisit après de nombreux essais devant le miroir- fit tout de même remarquer :

-Le couvre-feu est dépassé, tu devrais être dans ton dortoir.

-J'ai aidé à ranger la bibliothèque, des sixièmes années se sont battus et se sont enfuis avant de ranger. Madame Pince m'a fait ça du coup.

Il montra le bout de parchemin recouvert de l'écriture presque illisible de la bibliothécaire qui demandait de bien vouloir excuser le jeune garçon de l'heure tardive sans qu'il ne soit dans son dortoir. Et ça suffisait à Teddy.

-Au fait, j'ai besoin d'un service …

Comme il était rare que le roux fasse une telle demande, ça attira immédiatement la plus grande curiosité chez le plus vieux.

-Ma petite sœur, Victoria … si tu entends quelques rumeurs sur elle ou des remarques … tu pourras m'en parler ?

-Ah, la dure vie d'une Serpentarde ~ Et donc, si je surveille, j'ai quoi en échange ?

Car, à bon entendeur, on a jamais rien sans rien. Et Teddy n'est pas le fils d'un Maraudeur pour rien.

-Je suppose que tu sais déjà ce que tu veux ?

Teddy eut un large sourire :

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire de la Salle sur Demande ?

Les yeux de Hugo brillaient étonnamment de malice.

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre ?

J'espère que Teddy vous plaît, car on va le recroiser souvent !

Merci pour les reviews ! :

 **Swangranger** : Voilà, première petite réaction de la part de Ron ! Je vais revenir dessus souvent car il n'a pas finit de s'en plaindre !

 **EmieMalfoy** : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, ça fait très plaisir ! Ron va encore avoir plusieurs réactions intéressantes au cours des chapitres qui vont suivre car un Weasley à Serpentard, y a de quoi se plaindre.

 **Fan** : Haha, qui sait ? Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ou pourquoi justement le serait-elle ? Qu'est-ce que détermine le fait d'être le parent d'un enfant ? (tu as 3h, bon courage)

 **Cilou** : Merci pour ton avis, j'espère que la suite te plaira également. Pour l'instant, je me concentre beaucoup sur Victoria et les autres mais d'ici quelques chapitres, Hermione et les autres auront plus de détails.

 **Chapitre 5: Peverell et Maraudeurs**

"Les voix de Socrpius et Albus venaient de devant elle pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à les voir, comme s'ils étaient invisibles"

"- C'est ... C'est un plan de Poudlard ?!"


	5. Chapitre 5 - Peverell et Mauraudeurs

**L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Rowling**

* * *

Quel horrible temps. De la pluie qui ne s'était pas arrêtée depuis le milieu de la nuit et qui, vu la force de celle-ci, allait persévérer encore longtemps. Pendant le repas, elle avait les Deuxième années, qui avaient alors un cours de Vol sur le terrain, tentant désespérément de se sécher à l'aide de leurs baguettes magiques. Si les élèves de Serpentard avaient bien vite retrouvé une apparence nickel, Serdaigle avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire. Ainsi, Hugo comme d'autres garçons, se passaient le dernier devoir demandé, visiblement en train de comparer leurs annotations, pendant que leurs cheveux séchaient à l'air libre.

Près d'elle, Albus et Scorpius racontaient leurs péripéties nocturnes à un groupe de Premières années, qui buvaient leur récit comme du petit lait. L'un d'entre eux avait même commencé à se renverser de la soupe sur sa robe de sorcier. Victoria sortit ses notes pour le cours de Potion et les posa devant elle, lisant pendant qu'elle mangeait sa purée de pommes de terre douces. Deux mains se posèrent devant ses yeux :

-Devine qui c'est ? ~

Au vu des roucoulements près d'elle, Victoria hésita : James ? Pas trop son genre de faire ce genre de plaisanteries. Hugo ? Encore moins plausible. Donc … :

-Teddy ?

Les mains se soulevèrent et le garçon aux cheveux bleus tira gentiment la langue. Il n'était pas rare de le voir passer entre les tables, lui qui avait toujours une personne à saluer, peu importe l'heure de la journée. Certains s'étonnaient que ce garçon soit encore à Poudlard malgré son âge. Et rare savait que Teddy Lupin avait hérité d'une facilité incroyable à attraper tous les petits virus qui tournaient autour. Et comme à chaque fois, il devait rester alité au lit pendant plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines. Une fois, il avait même été transféré à Sainte Mangouste tant son état avait empiré. Dans ces rares cas où le garçon ne pouvait plus quitter la chaleur d'une couette, saoulé par les médicaments, c'était Harry qui venait le voir. La pauvre Andromeda était bien trop âgée pour se déplacer aussi souvent.

Et ainsi, le pauvre adolescent s'était vu parfois redoubler certaines de ses années. Mais il le vivait bien, profitant de son statut de plus âgé pour faire respecter son autorité de Préfet. Macgonagall l'aimait bien et l'avait en quelque sorte félicité pour son courage malgré ses problèmes de santé. Et ses bonnes notes malgré son côté farceur lui rappelait tellement un jeune Remus qu'elle était incapable de résister. Elle tentait de bien le cacher mais Teddy avait ce sourire particulier, celui du « Je sais tout ». Et comble de la situation, il lui offrait les sucreries qu'elle préférait le jour de son anniversaire.

Le bleuté sortit un bout de parchemin de son jean sombre et le tendit à Albus avec un sourire que le brun lui rendit. Scorpius se trémoussa sur sa chaise, visiblement ravi, ce qui acheva de persuader Victoria qu'un mauvais coup se présenta encore.

Avec un énième sourire et une main décoiffant Victoria, le garçon s'éclipsa tandis que Victoire quittait la Grande Salle, lui lançant un regard charmeur.

* * *

Victoria regardait sa Potion sans faire attention au reste de la classe. Le Professeur Nott les avait réparti en binôme avec un élève de l'autre Maison assistant à ce cours. Le garçon avec Victoria fixait également la mixture avec attention, attendant le bon moment pour rajouter les épines de porc-épic. Il fallait sortir le chaudron du feu et seulement ensuite les rajouter avant de le remettre au dessus des flammes magiques. Se tromper était une erreur de débutant et histoire de compliquer la chose, Nott voulait qu'ils la prépare sans l'aide du manuel. Travailler la mémoire était important car dans une situation d'urgence, ils n'auraient pas forcément les instructions sous les yeux.

Par conséquent, Victoria était soulagée d'avoir eu le temps de mémoriser la recette par cœur. Son binôme de Poufsouffle avait visiblement eu la même idée qu'elle, si bien qu'ils travaillaient vite et correctement. Et plus, c'était un garçon très gentil.

Le beau Professeur passait parmi les rangs, regardant la couleur de la Potion ou posant quelques questions. Quand il s'arrêta près de Victoria, il hocha de la tête en voyant qu'ils avaient gardé les épines de porc-épic et les limaces cornues pour plus tard.

-Miss Weasley, combien de limaces à corne faudra t-il rajouter ?

-4, Monsieur !

-Monsieur Grant, que se passera t-il si la potion n'est pas correctement exécutée ?

-Des furoncles ou d'autres anomalies pousseront sur tout le corps.

Nott leur adressa un de ses rares sourires et leur octroya cinq points à chacun. Très heureux, le jeune garçon tendit une main vers Victoria tendit que le Professeur s'approcha d'un autre groupe :

-Ça va faire bientôt une heure qu'on est à côté et je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Thomas.

-Victoria.

-Oui, je sais.

A nouveau ce sourire mais il n'ajouta rien sur sa célèbre famille. A la place, il s'émerveilla :

-Tu as vraiment une bonne mémoire. Pour retenir comment la Potion aussi vite …

-Toi aussi.

Il haussa des épaules.

-Ma mère est potionniste. Oh, les trente-neuf minutes se sont écoulées, on peut rajouter les limaces à corne.

Victoria s'empara de la planche à découper où leurs limaces étaient posées et les glissa dans le chaudron. Thomas remua un peu et sortit le chaudron du feu. Quand la température fut revenue à une température moyenne, le garçon ajouta les épines et la brune remua cinq fois la mixture. Une main levée, elle appela le Professeur pour lui demander la suite.

-Prenez une fiole et mettez-en un peu dedans. L'un d'entre vous devra la tester.

Chevaleresque, Thomas se proposa. Il fallu un peu de temps pour que tous les groupe ramènent leurs fioles sur le bureau avec leurs noms dessus. Il y avait là un panel de couleurs et de textures très différentes, tout le monde ne s'étant pas embêté à lire le manuel et donc n'avait pas pu retenir les instructions.

Parmi les pires résultats produits, on pouvait noter des visages entièrement recouverts de furoncles purulents, un cas où la peau avait changé de couleur et un autre où des espèces de petites tentacules avaient poussé à la place des sourcils. Le Professeur de Potions corrigeait rapidement les anomalies physiques et expliquait au reste de la classe d'où venait le problème, afin qu'ils fassent plus attention la prochaine fois.

Quand la fiole de Victoria et Thomas fut soulevée par le professeur, les deux élèves s'avancèrent et Thomas prit place sur le tabouret faisant face à la classe. Pas du tout inquiet car il savait que leur potion était très bien réalisée, il en bu une petite gorgée. Quand il se leva, le Professeur Nott leur donna à nouveau cinq points chacun.

Il y eu d'autres binômes qui avaient également très bien réussi, ce qui motiva davantage la jeune Weasley : elle allait être la meilleure, coûte que coûte !

La journée se terminait sur une heure d'Étude obligatoire. Réunis dans la Grande Salle, les élèves de Première année avaient la possibilité de travailler seul ou à plusieurs, sans regard pour les Maisons. L'occasion de former des liens et de passer outre les préjugés.

La Directrice surveillait pour cette première heure, échangeant avec les élèves sur certains sujets ou conseillant. Un groupe de Serdaigle étaient même à part pour pratiquer le sortilège de Métamorphose sur des allumettes que la Directrice venait de faire apparaître. Rapidement, quelques Gryffondors -dont Lily- s'étaient joints au groupe, suivit par des Poufsouffles et enfin, trois filles de Serpentards, deux qui partageaient la chambre avec Victoria et une autre qu'elle ne connaissait que de visage.

De son côté, la petite brune était assise près de Thomas et de quelques-uns de ses amis, des manuels de Potions sur la table. Le Professeur Nott avait déjà prévenu que les binômes ne seraient pas les mêmes la prochaine fois donc chacun devait ardemment travailler. De plus, il y avait donné un devoir sur les risques encourus par une mauvaise préparation et que faire dans un cas critique où la Potion n'avait pas marché comme voulue.

Chacun du petit groupe donnait des idées, trouvait un passage dans un manuel ou complétait par l'une de ses propres expériences. Thomas, dont la mère travaillait avec les Potions, avait bien des exemples en tête et l'un de ses amis avaient des parents Guérisseurs à Sainte Mangouste. Rapidement, le devoir fut bouclé et quelques filles de Serdaigle s'approchèrent pour demander s'il était possible de comparer leurs remarques et déductions sur ledit devoir.

Victoria aurait également aimé travailler sur ce qu'elle avait vu en Botanique aujourd'hui, hélas, le Professeur Londubat participait à une convention internationale sur les nouvelles variétés découvertes. Exceptionnellement, son cours avait été supprimé.

* * *

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Victoria était repartie pour prendre quelques livres à la bibliothèque. Elle y avait croisé Hugo, en train de discuter avec Madame Pince mais ne s'était pas arrêtée par les déranger. Un petit signe de la main à son frère et un sourire timide pour la vieille femme, elle avait sélectionné des livres et était allée voir une sixième année, qui aidait la bibliothécaire à gérer l'immense domaine de culture. La jeune sorcière avait noté le nom de Victoria et lui avait souhaité une bonne soirée.

Son précieux butin dans son sac à dos, elle allait repartir vers les cachots quand elle aperçut Rose. Sa grande sœur lui lança un regard hostile :

-Tiens, tiens, tiens … Le petit serpent …

Victoria se tassa sur elle-même et baissa les yeux. Rose s'approcha et lui montra quelque chose :

-Tu sais ce que c'est ?

La plus jeune secoua négativement la tête.

-Une lettre de Papa. Sans doute pour me dire à quel point il est déçu par toi. Non seulement, tu es à Serpentard mais tu manques de te faire coller dès le premier jour.

Elle rangea la lettre dans sa robe et reprit :

-Tu te rends compte d'à quel point ton comportement influe sur ma propre vie ? Et sur celle de Hugo ? Partout où je vais, j'entends les gens se plaindre de toi, pour me dire à quel point tu cherches à te rendre intéressante.

Les mots blessèrent Victoria mais elle n'avait pas la force de s'en plaindre, de demander à sa sœur d'arrêter.

-A agir ainsi … Je me demande vraiment si tu n'as pas été adoptée ! Tu es tellement-...

-Rose !

La voix de Lily claqua derrière Victoria et elle se plaça près de sa cousine pour fixer la rousse d'un air très énervé.

-Tu es vraiment méchante ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire des choses aussi horribles !

Mains sur les hanches, ses propres cheveux roux étaient noués à la va-vite, sans doute pour ne pas la déranger. Elle regarda Victoria avec des yeux désolés et la petite brune trouva la force de lui sourire pour la remercier de son intervention.

-Tu devrais repartir dans la Salle Commune, il paraît que Roxanne et Fred ont encore réussi à faire rentrer des produits de Farces et Attrapes.

-Encore ?! Ils sont insupportables !

Rose jeta un dernier regard à sa petite sœur et fit demi-tour pour aller régler ce problème. Les Préfets de Gryffondor étaient incapables de lutter contre le fléau Weasley, il fallait bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour garder l'ordre chez les Rouge et Or.

-Je suis désolée, Victoria … Les Troisièmes années ont eu une dure journée, je suis certaine qu'elle ne le pensait pas.

-Si, elle le pensait … mais ce n'est pas grave. Je m'y attendais.

Lily attrapa sa petite main et lui fit un grand sourire :

-Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi !

Victoria serra sa cousine et meilleure amie dans ses bras et la petite rousse se dirigea à son tour vers la tour. Seule, la brune se laissa tomber au sol et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Oui, elle s'y attendais mais pas à une telle violence. Les mots pouvaient blesser, bien plus que des maléfices. Elle posa son front sur ses genoux et attendit. Quoi, elle ne savait pas exactement.

Le silence environnant était appréciable, même les tableaux s'étaient tus. Oh, certains chuchotaient mais personne pour tenter de lui parler. Elle voulait juste qu'on l'ignore.

-Victoria ? Tu fais quoi par terre ?

-Et tu fais quoi toute seule ?

Elle releva le visage. Les voix de Scorpius et Albus venaient de devant elle pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à les voir, comme s'ils étaient invisibles. Voilà qu'elle entendait des choses maintenant …

Et soudainement, les deux garçons apparurent : Scorpius tenait une cape étrange et Albus avait une carte en main.

-Mais comment … ?

-Secret de Potter ~

Albus lui fit un clin d'œil exagéré et le gentil blond lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien ! Rien, juste … juste Rose.

-Ouais, on vous a vu sur la carte.

Victoria pencha la tête : la carte ? Scorpius plaça de suite ses mains pâles sur sa bouche et se tourna, désolé, vers Albus. Celui-ci soupira.

-C'est bon, j'ai confiance en elle … Mais ça reste entre nous, d'accord ?

La fillette hocha de la tête et son cousin lui montra la fameuse carte. Stupéfaite, Victoria vit des dédales de couloirs avec des étiquettes portant des noms et prénoms.

-C'est … c'est un plan de Poudlard ?!

-Ouaip ! Avec passages secrets garantis !

-Incroyable … !

Du bout du doigt, elle toucha l'étiquette portant son nom, immobilisée près de celle des garçons.

-Vous l'avez eu où ?

-Ça appartenait à Papa. James les cachait dans sa valise mais bon … son code est bien trop facile à deviner.

Il avait l'air tout fier et Scorpius l'applaudit rapidement.

-Mais comment as-tu fait pour rentrer dans le dortoir des Gryffondors ?

-Héhé ! Scorpius, démonstration !

Le richissime blond déplia la cape sur son bras et s'en recouvrit. Comme il était encore petit, même ses pieds étaient masqués. En le voyant disparaître, Victoria recula en sursaut et se rapprocha l'instant suivant :

-Sortilège de Désillusion ?

-Nope ! C'est un vieil artefact que la famille Potter possède depuis qu'un certain Peverell en a hérité.

Scorpius remontra le bout de son nez, laissant seulement sa tête réapparaître. Et c'était très perturbant à voir.

-Ah, Albus ! Rusard arrive bientôt, faut qu'on se dépêche !

-... Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ?

Les sourires trop innocents des garçons n'aidaient en rien pour l'innocence. En vrai, elle ne voulait pas savoir.

-Tu devrais rentrer te coucher, Victoria. La journée a été longue.

-Mais fais attention, Rusard ne va pas tarder à passer par là alors ne traîne pas.

Scorpius redéploya la cape et recouvrit Albus qui s'était rapproché de lui. Victoria soupira, comme bien trop souvent depuis son admission à Poudlard et se hâta de rentrer. Pas question de croiser le vieux concierge hargneux.

* * *

Quand elle se glissa dans son lit, ses amies se dépêchèrent de venir la rejoindre pour instaurer ce qu'elles appelaient le « Moment Potins ». Comme elles avaient l'air toutes très contentes de cette idée, Victoria lâcha son livre et les écouta attentivement.

Luna Lovegood aurait été aperçue avec un jeune homme très beau que l'une des filles avait reconnu comme étant Rolph Dragonneau, le petit-fils de Norbert, écrivain de « Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques ». Et d'après, le sourire ravi de la Professeur de Soin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle croisait le jeune homme.

Certaines rumeurs parlaient aussi de Neville et de sa prétendue absence pour la convention magique. D'après certains élèves, il avait en fait accompagné sa femme pour son accouchement et avait voulu garder ça secret pour que les élèves le laissent tranquille.

Victoire et Teddy auraient été aperçus avant d'entrer dans une salle de classe vide, ce qui n'avait pas de sens : qu'auraient-ils dedans s'il n'y avait pas cours? Victoria n'en savait rien.

Et pour finir, James avait été à nouveau élu « Plus beau garçon de Poudlard », bien que Scorpius le talonne de très près, suivit par Teddy.

Quand à la catégorie fille, pas de surprise : Victoire, forcément, Lucy, la plus jeune fille de Percy et une élève de la Maison Poufsouffle, une métisse absolument exquise, dont le charme n'avait rien à envier à son intelligence. Mais pas suffisant pour battre Victoire.

Le score était remis à zéro tous les mois et la façon les votes étaient donnés restaient un secret : c'était une initiative commune des Septièmes années pour décompresser de ASPIC. Et ça semblait bien marcher. Beaucoup de points étaient pris en compte : l'apparence physique, le comportement, les notes …

En tout cas, ça amusait beaucoup les élèves et même quelques professeurs qui, selon les confidences de ses copines de chambre, avaient également un droit de vote. Il fallait bien faire passer le temps !

* * *

Albus et Scorpius étaient sur le lit du blond, occupés à manger leurs Chocogrenouilles. La carte et la cape étaient bien rangés à l'abri et après avoir organisé leur petite farce obligatoire, ils avaient filé vers les cuisines pour faire le plein de sucreries. Comme d'habitude, les elfes les avaient accueillis avec plaisir, gâtant ces gentils garçons avec excès.

Le brun avait enfin le temps de découvrir la réponse de Teddy à sa question de cet été. Il déplia le bout de parchemin et suivit des yeux les lettres fines de son ami :

« Compte sur moi ! »

Scorpius posa ses yeux gris sur le mot et se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Il tapa dans la main d'Albus et s'exclama :

-C'est partit pour une nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs ! On va marquer l'Histoire de Poudlard !

Plus qu'à convaincre James de rallier officiellement le groupe.

Tu peux trembler, Poudlard …

* * *

Bonjour / Bonsoir ~

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre !

Merci à Fan pour sa review !

 **Fan** : Tes arguments tiennent la route ! Je te laisse donc découvrir au fil des chapitres si tu tenais la bonne réponse dès le départ ! Penses-tu à quelqu'un en particulier ? Encore un gros merci !


	6. Chapitre 6 - La Salle sur Demande

Victoria l'avait bien compris, le tableau des Amoureuses était clairement du côté du corps professoral. Dès qu'un élève passait devant elles, les jeunes femmes peintes se rapprochaient telles des collégiennes en manque de potins pour se chuchoter des messes basses en jetant quelques regards étranges vers la pauvre victime du jour. Autant dire qu'elles se faisaient un plaisir de tout raconter à une figure d'autorité dès qu'elles tenaient un sujet croustillant ou très accablant.

Alors qu'elle descendait de la volière et devait donc obligatoirement passer devant l'horripilant tableau -sinon, bonjour le détour impossible- pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, la petite brune leva les yeux au ciel en les entendant murmurer les perfides remarques.

-A traîner avec les jeunes Potter et Malefoy, elle va mal finir …

-Et bien, c'est de famille …

-Mais sait-elle réellement qui est sa famille ? ~

La jeune sorcière se retourna vers les trois vipères à cette dernière remarque et les demoiselles filèrent dans les tableaux d'à côté en rigolant comme des bécasses. Elle soupira : voilà déjà quatre jours qu'elle était élève à Poudlard et ce tableau ne cessait de glisser ce genre de phrases dans leurs conversations dès que Victoria leur passait devant. C'était ridicule, surtout que la jeune fille ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Bien sûr, qu'elle savait qui était sa famille. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était une enfant d'orphelinat ou élevée par un oncle ou une tante.

Victoria continuait de fixer le cadre vide, passablement énervée. En plus de cela, la pseudo « conversation » avec Rose hantait toujours son esprit, les mots venimeux s'enfonçaient dans son cœur comme des lames. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un maléfice.

Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule et le regard rassurant de Neville apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle connaissait bien le professeur puisque ses parents l'invitaient parfois à venir manger à la maison. Cependant, jamais elle n'oserait être familière avec lui : à Poudlard, c'était différent ! Et il allait falloir qu'elle agisse exactement quand Harry allait donner ses cours de temps en temps.

-Tout va bien, Victoria ? Tu as l'air soucieuse.

Elle tendit une main vague vers la source de ses problèmes. L'héroïque ancien élève de Gryffondor suivit sa peau pâle et soupira à son tour.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elles s'en prennent à tout le monde. Et elles ne racontent que des bêtises.

-Oui, je sais … mais ça fait quand même bizarre …

Neville tapota doucement sa tête et reprit sa route tout en lançant.

-Tu devrais vite aller manger, je ne veux pas de retard dans mon cours !

Non sans jeter un dernier regard noir aux Amoureuses, Victoria fila vers la Grande Salle. Hors de question pour elle de manquer ainsi son premier cours de Botanique !

* * *

Serpentard partageait ce cours avec Gryffondor mais Neville avait décidé de séparer les deux maisons, chacune de leurs côtés, les plantes bien au milieu. Toutes ces nouvelles têtes étaient attentives, très curieuses. La rousse Lily se dressait sur la pointe de ses pieds pour observer son professeur, un peu plus loin.

-Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour mon absence d'hier, j'espère que cela vous a permis de vous avancer sur vos autres matières, sinon de jeter au moins un coup d'œil au manuel de cette année.

Il s'arrêta momentanément, le regard insistant sur les élèves qui fuyaient le sien, soudainement très intéressés par la fenêtre là-bas.

-Nous allons commencer par étudier un Filet du Diable. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'en parler ?

Naturellement, la main de Victoria fusa dans l'air, de même que celle de Lily. La jeune Potter ayant été légèrement plus rapide, elle pu commencer :

-Le Filet du Diable possède la faculté d'immobiliser ou d'étrangler n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui. Plus la victime résiste, plus elle se resserre.

-Excellent, cinq points pour Gryffondor ! Miss Weasley, vous pouvez nous parlez de ses faiblesses ?

Question tellement simple qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir.

-Comme elle adore l'obscurité et l'humidité, tout contact avec la lumière la repousse immédiatement et permet de se libérer de ton étreinte.

-Parfait, cinq points pour Serpentard !

Les deux petites filles se regardèrent rapidement, ravies respectivement pour leur Maison mais également pour l'autre.

-Les Filets du Diable qui sont devant vous sont encore jeunes mais faites attention à ne pas les laisser vous tenir trop fort, ça pourrait être suffisant pour vous laisser un sacré hématome.

Preuve de ce qu'il racontait, un garçon à la gauche de Victoria émit un couinement de douleur quand l'une des longues branches s'enroula autour de son poignet. Neville s'approcha et tapota plusieurs fois avec son index sur la branche. Comme un chien coupable, elle se rétracta et laissa l'étudiant en paix.

-Vous allez vous mettre en binôme et choisir l'un des Filets du Diable devant vous. Votre mission au cours des semaines qui vont suivre va être d'en prendre soin ne plus possible. A la fin de long exercice, j'en conviens, le binôme qui réussira à garder cette plante dans le meilleur état fera gagner trente points à sa Maison. C'est partit ?

Neville était ce genre de professeur : patient, gentil et qui vous donnez automatiquement envie de lui faire le plus plaisir possible.

Il laissa les binômes se former, prendre leur plante près d'eux et commença son premier cours sur les soins à appliquer régulièrement.

Quand le cours se termina, les Premières Années quittèrent la serre avec la constatation que Neville Londubat était le professeur le plus sympa de Poudlard, chose rare venant des Serpentard envers un Directeur de Maison, de surcroît celui des Lions rouges et dorés.

* * *

A l'heure du repas, Victoria cogitait sérieusement : son emploi du temps annonçait « Philosophie sorcière » comme étant le suivant, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Les élèves plus âgés se firent un plaisir de les aider à y voir plus clair :

-Ce n'est obligatoire qu'en première année, ça devient une option après. Ils ont mis ça en place un peu après la Grande Guerre pour nous aider à réfléchir sur les notion de Bien, de Mal et pour éviter qu'on ne retombe dans les préjugés d'avant … En quoi un sorcier né de parents moldus vaut tout autant qu'un sang pur … Ce genre de choses.

Victoria rangea son parchemin, trouvant que pour des gamins de onze ans, c'étaient quand même des questions difficiles si on avait pas l'habitude d'en discuter avec des gens plus âgés.

Une douce odeur de fleurs glissa jusqu'à Victoria, tandis que de très nombreux regards suivaient la démarche douce mais assurée de sa cousine Victoire. Ses longs cheveux étaient lâchés, ondulant au rythme de ses pas, et c'était assurément la chose la plus hypnotique qu'on avait pu voir jusqu'ici. Toujours très française dans ses habitudes, la plus âgée des enfants Weasley embrassa chacune des joues de la plus jeune actuellement à l'école de magie.

-Bonjour Victoria ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Oh, bien, merci … Et toi ?

Son sourire était resplendissant, Teddy avait vraiment une chance incroyable de l'avoir comme compagne.

-Je vais bien également. Sais-tu où est Teddy ? Il m'a dit qu'on se retrouverait ici mais je ne le vois pas. Et ton frère m'a dit de venir demander à Albus et Scorpius, comme il était venu vous voir hier.

Mais les deux garçons aussi manquaient à l'appel.

-D'abord James, maintenant eux … Je me demande ce qu'ils préparent.

Sa voix chantante donnait pourtant l'impression que rien de grave ne pouvait arriver alors qu'en fait … ces quatre garçons disparaissant au même moment et tous ensemble … Danger très grave !

-Je suppose que je vais le retrouver plus tard. N'hésite pas à venir de temps en temps à la table des Gryffondors, Victoria, je sais que tu manques beaucoup à Lily. Tu y es la bienvenue, nous serons en famille après tout.

Un nouveau son grand sourire et la magnifique sorcière repartit de son pas aérien, suivit par les regards masculins. Si Rose apprenait ce que Victoire venait de dire … Non, sa grande sœur s'aplatissait devant la blonde vénitienne tant celle-ci dégageait une aura incroyable. Le côté français sans doute.

* * *

La salle de classe réservée au cours de Philosophie Sorcière était aménagée de sorte à ce que les chaises forment un rond quasi parfait. Ici, pas de bureau, c'était principalement de l'oral. Le professeur était une femme âgée, qui parlait en moulinant des bras et dont la voix résonnait comme si elle était magiquement amplifiée.

-Bonjour, bonjour ! Installez-vous, ne vous embêtez pas avec vos sacs ! Voilà, tout le monde a une place ? Parfait ! Je me présente, Madame Navart, j'enseignais à Beauxbâtons avant de rejoindre Poudlard. Je sais que vous ne savez rien de ce cours mais je suppose que vous avez demandé à des élèves plus âgés, donc ne traînons pas … VOUS ! Vous avez la baguette la plus puissante au monde, que faites-vous avec ?

Le flot de parole avait été très rapide et Victoria comprenait pourquoi on lui avait déconseillé de prendre des notes. C'était impossible de suivre tout en même temps.

Le garçon désigné se pointa à son tour du doigt pour vérifier que la question lui était bien adressé et se creusa les méninges.

-Et bien, je … Je …

-Ne réfléchissez pas, dites-moi ce qui vous viens en premier !

-Je … Je m'en sers pour me défendre contre les gens mauvais.

-Contre le Mal donc … VOUS, comment définiriez-vous ce qu'est le Mal ?

A son tour, une jeune fille du dortoir de Victoria fut interrogée et, encore une fois, le Professeur Navart lui indiqua de ne pas réfléchir, de se lancer.

-Je dirais que c'est ce que font les gens qui ne sont pas biens … Comme faire du mal aux autres ou se servir de son pouvoir …

-VOUS ! Vous pensez que se servir de son pouvoir est nécessairement mauvais ?

-Non … Mais s'en servir contre des gens qui ne peuvent pas se défendre ou qui n'utilisent pas la magie, ce n'est pas normal …

-VOUS ! Vous pensez que c'est normal que des enfants de Moldus puissent utiliser la magie ?

-Et bien … Il paraît que depuis très longtemps, les familles de sang pur ont dû inclure des Moldus pour continuer à avoir des enfants alors … quelque part, nous aussi, on a une part de Moldus en nous.

Les questions s'enchaînèrent tandis que l'adulte choisissait un élève au hasard à chaque bout d'un moment, sans doute parce qu'elle manquait d'air, elle s'arrêta et afficha un grand sourire.

-Voilà. C'est le programme de cette année.

Victoria, comme pratiquement tous les autres, avait la bouche ouverte, incapable de réagir face à cette femme qui gesticulait dans tous les sens.

* * *

Le Professeur Nott leur présenta pendant les deux heures suivantes, les différentes options que Poudlard avait mis en place. Pour chacune d'entre elle, un élève naturellement plus âgé était venu expliquer plus en détail en quoi ça consistait.

Parmi les options disponibles, on pouvait trouver la chorale tenue par Flitwick, le club d'échecs sorciers à la renommée internationale et d'autres clubs de toutes sortes. Mais celui qui intéressait particulièrement, c'était le club de duel, duquel faisait partit Hugo.

-Ces deux heures d'options ne sont nullement obligatoires mais prenez en compte que si vous choisissez malgré tout de rejoindre un club et que vous vous montrez assidus et que vos résultats sont satisfaisants, cela pourrait vous rapporter quelques points lors des examens de fin d'année.

Ah, la promesse des points ~

Le Professeur de Potions laissa ensuite les élèves circuler dans cette grande salle de classe pour les laisser parler aux « recruteurs ». Lui-même écoutait attentivement certains discours. Victoria hésita d'abord et finit par se rapprocher du beau blond qui était venu représenter le club de duel.

-Non, vous n'avez pas besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit. Vous venez à peine de débuter l'année mais pour ceux qui connaissent certains sortilèges, c'est le bon endroit pour venir vous entraîner. De toute façon, les Options ne commenceront qu'après Halloween donc vous avez le temps d'apprendre beaucoup de choses.

-Mais on ne fait pas le poids face aux élèves plus âgés ! Ils en savent plus que nous !

-Pas de soucis de ce côté là, vous êtes répartis en groupe selon votre niveau. Là, forcément, vous allez tous commencer ensemble mais au fur et à mesure, certains vont se démarquer …

Il glissa un regard appuyé vers Victoria.

-... ou certaines. C'est toi la petite sœur de Hugo ? Il a finit par se résigner sur le fait que j'allais tout faire pour t'avoir dans notre club, il faut absolument que tu viennes ! Je suis persuadé que toi aussi tu as un talent latent et- Oh, je vois déjà le duel de l'année ! Le frère et la sœur, deux Maisons, mais deux duellistes puissants, qui remportera la victoire ! Promis, comme je suis à Poufsouffle, je n'ai pas de favori ! D'ailleurs, toi, toi ou toi ! Vous pouvez être sur la tête d'affiche ! Qui sait, l'un d'entre vous sera peut-être celui ou celle capable de mettre Hugo à genoux après une défaite.

Les amies de Victoria buvait ses paroles comme du petit lait tandis que les garçons avaient les yeux qui brillaient.

Juste avant de commencer à prendre le nom des intéressés, Nott se sentit obligé de rajouter :

-Prenez aussi en compte que si vos notes ne sont pas suffisantes sur le long de l'année, je me donne largement le droit de vous retirer du club que vous aurez choisi.

Le club de duel fut, comme d'habitude, celui qui reçu le plus d'inscriptions. Quand Victoria vint tracer son nom à la plume, elle pouvait parfaitement voir son nouveau Capitaine trépigner de plaisir.

* * *

Théodore Nott se relaxait dans son bureau quand on toqua à sa porte. Il autorisa la personne à entrer et la frimousse timide de Victoria lui apparut.

-Pardon, Monsieur …

-Miss Weasley. Tant que je vous vois, les autres professeurs parlent très bien de vous, vous avez également fait gagner de nombreux point à notre Maison. Je vous en félicite. Vous avez une question ?

-Oui, euh … Est-ce que l'inscription au club de duel m'autorise quand même à me présenter aux sélections de Quidditch … si j'ai le droit de me présenter ?

Nott la considéra silencieusement pendant de longues secondes avant de sourire, discrètement comme une ombre.

-Le club de duel se tiendra uniquement pendant ces deux heures tous les Jeudi, ça n'empiétera pas sur les entraînements. Faites attention, cependant, ne vous relâcher pas au niveau scolaire. Vous êtes une excellente élève, ça serait dommage de baisser cela au profit d'un sport.

Il hésita un peu, se demandant si la suite, il pouvait la confier à son élève.

-Ce sont sans doute des inepties mais … voir la Maison Serpentard battre Gryffondor au Quidditch serait très satisfaisant … si en plus, vous parvenez à détrôner Serdaigle au club de duel … bien que Messieurs Potter et Weasley ont des capacités respectives qui forcent l'admiration.

Il chassa une mouche imaginaire d'un coup de tête.

-Faites ce que vous pouvez, Miss Weasley. Pensez simplement à savoir faire une pause de temps en temps, en tant que Directeur, ça me dérangerait fortement de devoir me rendre à l'infirmerie pour vérifier ce qui a failli vous tuer entre les Sortilèges, un Cognard ou le manque de sommeil.

Victoria acquiesça, se retenant de serrer l'homme contre elle. Quel dommage qu'il se montre si distant, c'était vraiment un homme très attentionné au fond. Elle quitta le bureau sous le regard de Nott, et sous le regard plus discret de Severus Rogue qui avait traversé plusieurs tableaux pour venir jusqu'ici.

-Cette enfant me rappelle énormément Miss Granger … en moins Miss-je-sais-tout, heureusement.

-Le côté paternel change tout, Monsieur.

Rogue lissa sa robe noire avant de demander.

-Tu penses vraiment que cette enfant peut battre l'invincible Potter sur le terrain de Quidditch ?

-Comme je l'ai dis, Monsieur … Le côté paternel change tout.

* * *

Quelque part dans Poudlard, loin, bien plus loin, dans la merveilleuse pièce que représentait la Salle sur Demande, les quatre terreurs de Poudlard s'étaient installées à même le sol, la pièce reproduisant à l'exacte ce qui pourrait passer pour un salon de courtisanes avec tous ces coussins aux milles couleurs. Des tentures formaient un gigantesque carré, venues droit d'un plafond qu'on ne pouvait voir, tandis qu'un ancien diffuseur laissait des notes d'agrumes, de chocolat et de cannelle reposer l'esprit de ces vifs jeunes garçons.

La carte du Maraudeur était entre eux tous. Albus et James étaient allongés sur ce qui devait être de la moquette soyeuse, Teddy s'était fait un lit de coussin et Scorpius avait le menton sur les genoux, le dos calé contre un amas de coussins bleus.

-Et donc, pourquoi la Salle n'apparaît pas sur la carte ?

-Je pense que c'est parce que Papa et les autres ne l'ont jamais trouvé.

Comme toujours lorsque l'orphelin de guerre invoquait Remus et Tonks, une lueur faisait briller ses yeux. Il fouilla dans sa robe de sorcier et en sortit une plaquette de chocolat qu'il partagea avec les autres.

-Il faudrait que se trouve un nom, non ? Je veux dire … Ton père et votre grand-père à vous deux, c'étaient les Maraudeurs, ensuite, il y a eu le Trio d'Or, l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il nous faut quelque chose à nous aussi, un nom qui restera, dont tout le monde se souviendra !

Le discours enflammé de Scorpius attira quelques hochements et chacun se mit à réfléchir.

-Bon, on peut pas vraiment faire un jeu de mot avec les couleurs de nos Maisons, on est séparés … Et l'Armée de Mcgonagall, vu ce qu'on va faire …

Petit silence uniquement coupé par les craquements du chocolat.

-Les quatre cavaliers ?

Grognements étouffés.

-Le club des quatre ?

-Attend, je vais inviter Hugo, ça pourra faire « Cinq à la maison ». Poudlard, c'est comme une maison.

-James, non !

Le silence se prolongea …

-... « Cinq à la maison », c'est pas si mal, non ?

-... James … Je vais finir par regretter de t'avoir proposé de nous rejoindre …

Albus se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos.

-Et si … Si on avait pas de nom justement ? Je veux dire … ouais, ça crame direct qui on est mais … c'est un peu le but, non ? Et puis … tant qu'on est pas pris sur le fait, personne peut rien prouver.

Les garçons se regardèrent avant de se mettre d'accord.

-... En même temps, à part pour les farces, personne n'a de l'imagination ici.

-James, on ne prendra vraiment pas « Cinq à la maison » !

* * *

Victoria s'était installée à sa table favorite à la bibliothèque, un énorme manuel de Sortilèges devant elle. Elle allait donner le meilleur d'elle-même et défier son frère, afin de se prouver aussi qu'elle était une sorcière puissante.

Elle tournait une page consacrée à certains sorts de protection quand la voix bien reconnaissable de son frère s'exprima dans son dos.

-Ah, c'était bien toi qui l'avais.

\- … Tu en as besoin ?

-Juste regarder un truc, ça me prendra quelques secondes.

Il tendit un bras par dessus son épaule et tourna les pages jusqu'au chapitre suivant. Ses yeux parcoururent la page en quelques secondes et il remit la page qu'avait laissé Victoria.

-Merci.

Comme toujours, sa formidable mémoire la laissait pantoise. Et très jalouse.

-... Je me suis inscrite au club de duel.

-Je sais. Ne tarde pas trop ce soir.

Alors, soit c'était une variante du « Tu manques de sommeil, ça se voit, tu n'es pas très belle », soit un timide « Je m'inquiètes pour toi, tu as l'air épuisée ». Victoria préférait la deuxième version car il était vrai qu'elle sentait ses yeux papillonner. Mais il n'était que vingt et une heure et elle voulait revoir son devoir de Métamorphose. Elle l'avait déjà finit, bien qu'il soit à rendre pour Lundi.

Mais événement particulier, demain, il y avait son premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Comme elle avait hâte.

-Rose … ne t'as rien dis, cette semaine ? Elle n'a pas été … désagréable ?

La petite fille se figea soudainement, ce qui fut une réponse suffisante pour son frère.

-Je t'avais demandé de me prévenir.

-Tu avais parlé des autres élèves, mais pas de ma propre famille.

Victoria n'avait jamais été du genre rapporteuse. Elle n'avait qu'à éviter sa grande sœur, voilà tout.

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu as essayé d'en parler au moins à Albus ou à Scorpius ? Ces trois là étaient proches avant, il me semble.

Oui, avant … Avant que Rose ne commence sa petite guerre Gryffondor-Serpentard, où elle semblait être la seule joueuse d'ailleurs.

-J'irai lui parler. Elle devient intenable et ça pourrait déraper.

-Pour ce que ça servira …

Hugo hésita sur la conduite à tenir et finit par frotter maladroitement ses cheveux.

-Tu es ma sœur. Ma petite sœur. Il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose.

-... J'ai cru qu'elle allait me lancer un sortilège …

Il haussa des épaules.

-Raison de plus pour que j'agisse. Les sortilèges, c'est mon domaine. De ton côté, concentre toi sur le Quidditch, il paraît que tu veux passer les sélections ? James va t'aplatir, je te préviens. Quand on jouait tous ensemble dans les jardins des Malefoy, je peux t'assurer que la notion de « match amical » prend tout son sens. Une crevette comme toi, c'est un apéritif pour lui.

Victoria tourna nonchalamment une page du manuel et se retourna pour lui tirer la langue, comme une enfant.

* * *

Harry servit un verre de vin rouge à Hermione. Ron et Ginny étaient partit voir la pauvre Molly, qui avait bien du mal, au fil des années, à supporter l'absence de ses enfants du Terrier. Dans les moments où ça devenait de plus en plus dur pour elle, les Weasley revenaient en force pour partager quelques jours comme la famille aimante d'autrefois. Seul Fred manquait à l'appel car même Charlie tachait de se déplacer régulièrement.

Et dans ces cas-là, les épouses et époux se retrouvaient seuls chez eux. Fleur avait encore ses deux derniers enfants à charge, Angélina et Audrey s'offraient des soins pour décompresser et Hermione se retrouvait en tête à tête avec Harry. Tantôt chez l'un, tantôt chez l'autre.

Le Square, maintenant réaménagé, était un endroit accueillant, paisible, même chaleureux. Tout avait été refait, revu, détruit ou réparé. Les seuls endroits restés intouchés étaient les chambres de Sirius et Regulus. On venait y faire la poussière, ouvrir les fenêtres pour aérer mais elles restaient inoccupées. En mémoire de son fantastique parrain et de cet incroyable et courageux Serpentard qui avait été jusqu'à défier indirectement Voldemort.

Hermione soupira de bien-être, savourant ce moment de calme. Sa journée de Ministre avait été longue, pénible et les plaintes avaient été nombreuses.

-Tu commences à mieux supporter l'absence de Victoria ?

-Autant que toi avec celle Lily.

Le brun cacha adroitement sa grimace dans son propre verre. Sa fille était la personne la plus précieuse sur Terre à ses yeux, autre que son épouse.

-Et … avec Ron ?

-Ça suit son cours. Tu dois l'avoir remarqué depuis les années, mais il parle dans son sommeil et …

\- … Et ?

La brune posa son verre, contempla ses ongles.

-Il parle d'avoir un autre enfant.

A cela, Harry resservit un autre verre à sa meilleure amie.

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-A mon âge ? Avec mon travail ? Victoria a déjà onze ans, tu imagines la différence d'âge ?

L'homme offrit un sourire compatissant : lui-même avec Ginny, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour s'arrêter à Lily, leurs désirs d'enfant largement comblés par leurs trois merveilles. Harry avait mis énormément de temps à s'adapter à sa condition de père alors devoir recommencer maintenant …

-Et puis … ma grossesse pour Victoria a été une véritable surprise pour lui alors …

-Je sais, Hermione. Ça a été une surprise pour nous tous.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Merci également pour vos reviews !

 **Fan** : Mystère, mystère ! Cependant, si tu penses que Ron n'est toujours pas le père, il reste Rogue d'après toi. Bon, je te le dis maintenant, Rogue ne pourrait pas être le père vu qu'il était ... et bien ... mort. Harry ? Je note ça, on verra par la suite ~

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 - Pique nique près du lac**

"Il était évident que Rose voulait dire quelque chose mais un regard de Victoire suffit à lui faire fermer la bouche et à s'asseoir"

"Tandis que Molly et Roxanne s'étaient lancées dans une course de natation, Albus tenait les mains de Scorpius qui regardait l'eau avec un regard peu confiant"


	7. Chapitre 7 - Pique nique près du lac

Vendredi était enfin arrivé ! Après cette longue semaines, avec ses riches rebondissements et ses premières connaissances, Victoria était épuisée. Heureusement, elle n'avait cours que le matin. La petite brune vérifia une nouvelle fois son sac : ses deux manuels du jour, celui de Métamorphoses et celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ainsi que le devoir à rendre à la Directrice Macgonagall. Certes, c'était techniquement pour Lundi mais puisqu'il était terminé, autant le rendre. Hermione avait beaucoup insisté sur ce point : jamais il ne fallait rendre un devoir en retard ! Toujours prendre de l'avance. De plus, il y avait une forte chance pour que cela soit un test de la part de la Directrice pour tester ses élèves, pour voir qui pouvait se détacher du lot.

L'une de ses camarades de chambre venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Ses longs cheveux bruns se balançaient dans son dos, cascade éclatante, d'une raideur qui la rendait terriblement jalouse. Victoria était toujours entourée de belles femmes aux beaux cheveux soyeux sans imperfections: Lily avait hérité de Ginny, Fleur et Victoire étaient à part tant leurs avalanches blondes étaient hypnotisantes et il était même impossible qu'un cheveu d'Astoria Malefoy puisse s'échapper de l'une de ses coiffures.

Mais Victoria, elle, elle avait tout pris d'Hermione. Oh, sa mère était une belle personne, du moins à ses yeux. Mais cette … touffe bouclée, ça la rendait folle. Même à l'aide de la magie, même avec les potions ancestrales des Potter, il fallait des heures pour tout lisser et avoir une coiffure aussi sophistiquée et pourtant tellement naturelle comme celles de Fleur ou d'Astoria. Et cette couleur, d'abord, c'était quoi au juste ?! Châtain ? Brun ? Trop bizarre, trop énervant. La brosse à cheveux, décidément très inutile, vola dans sa trousse de toilettes et la jeune sorcière suivit ses camarades, d'un pas rageur.

Maudits cheveux qui pourrissaient son Vendredi ! Toujours aussi énervée, Victoria croqua furieusement dans sa tartine couverte de marmelade quand toutes les voix autour d'elle s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Plus étonnamment, celles des filles et pour cause ! Avec un air aussi prétentieux qu'un hippogriffe au centre de l'attention, James s'avançait vers la table des Serpents. Il s'arrêta derrière une des amies de sa cousine, la fixant avec un sourire charmeur. S'il continuait ainsi, les autres sorcières près d'elle allait fondre comme des bougies.

-Quel beau matin, n'est-ce pas ? La semaine qui se termine, s'ouvrant ainsi sur un week-end profitable au Quidditch car il est temps de reprendre l'entraînement, tout le monde n'a pas encore trois ans pour gagner la coupe …

Il lança un clin d'œil au Capitaine de l'équipe verte, assis un peu plus loin. Suffisamment près pour voir son homologue rouge, pas assez pour entendre ses paroles. En réponse à ce clin d'oeil, le garçon de septième année le fixa avec l'espoir illusoire que James allait disparaître dans le sol, peut-être aussi magique que pouvait l'être le plafond. Hélas …

Le beau brun se pencha vers la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos mais dont les joues étaient aussi rouge que la pomme en face d'elle. C'était l'une des amis de Victoria qui cachait très mal sa grande timidité. Se retrouver face à l'une des « idoles » de Poudlard … Son cœur allait lâcher.

-J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas si je vous emprunte Victoria pour le petit-déjeuner ? Vous devez vous rendre à quel cours après ça ?

Ce fut une autre de ses amies qui prit la parole.

-Métamorphose !

-Ah, avec la Directrice ! Il ne vaut mieux pas arriver en retard alors ! Sur ce, Victoria, Victoire veut tous nous voir chez les Gryffondors !

Leur cousine étant la première de leur génération, personne n'osait la défier, ni la contredire. Elle avait cette autorité naturelle qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait que la suivre, cette confiance en elle (purement française d'après Bill) qu'on ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. Même le fougueux James était aux ordres face à la plantureuse blonde.

Comme Victoria s'était installée quasiment en bord de table, tout près de celle des Professeurs, elle n'eut qu'à faire un petit tour pour rejoindre son cousin et partir ensemble vers le reste des Weasley/Potter, ce qui formait un sacré amas de têtes rousses. Quand James commença à s'éloigner, il y eu quelques gémissements désespérés de ses groupies, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au Professeur Nott.

Victoire buvait une tasse de thé avec autant de grâce qu'une Reine. Était-il seulement normale d'être aussi jolie ?! Sa peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, ses longs cils de poupée, ses grandes mains parfaitement manucurées … A côté, Victoria avait l'air d'une patate avec ses rondeurs de gamine et sa touffe capillaire.

Fred faisait rire Lily en imitant sa sœur jumelle, exagérant ses grimaces. La toute petite rousse tentait de garder son sérieux mais son cousin était très doué. Roxanne, qui ne s'apercevait de rien (ou avait abandonné l'espoir de le faire arrêter cette mauvaise habitude) discutait avec Molly et Lucy. La fille aînée de Percy donnait déjà des conseils pour mieux travailler aux deux autres qui passaient leurs BUSES cette année.

Victoria se glissa près de Hugo, toujours plongé dans un livre. Son grand frère lui glissa quand même un petit regard avant de reprendre sa lecture, inébranlable.

-Je les ai trouvé !

La voix fière de Teddy se fit entendre depuis la porte. Le bleuté tenait les poignets d'Albus et Scorpius, à peine habillé, les cravates défaites et l'air pas du tout réveillés. Visiblement, les deux Troisièmes années avaient été tirés du lit par la force supérieure qu'était Ted Lupin. Encore dans le potage, il bronchèrent à peine quand Teddy les fit traverser la Grande Salle et s'asseoir près de Fred et de Lucy tandis que Victoire leur servait un chocolat chaud. Rose fit à son tour son entrée, s'avança jusqu'à ce bout de table réquisitionné et lança un regard mauvais aux verts et argents présents à cette table. Il était évident que Rose voulait dire quelque chose mais un regard de Victoire suffit à lui faire fermer la bouche et à s'asseoir.

-Bien, tout le monde est là ! Hugo, mon chéri, range ton livre, s'il te plaît.

Les accents chantants de son aînée, couplé à ce petit surnom affectif que seule Victoire avait eu le droit d'utiliser ne furent en aucun cas discutés. Le jeune sorcier roux ferma immédiatement son manuel et le déposa dans son sac. James et Teddy avaient, pour rire, tenter d'utiliser le surnom à leur tour un beau jour. Le sorcier aux cheveux bleus avait été poursuivit par la foudre dans tous les couloirs et James avait eu les cheveux roses et ce, toute une journée.

-Et donc ? Pourquoi on est tous là ?

Rose avait appuyé exprès sur le « tous » et les sourcils de Victoire s'étaient relevés derrière sa frange. Elle attendit que la jeune rousse baisse piteusement les yeux avant de répondre.

-Simplement parce que j'avais envie de voir tout le monde a la même table pour une fois. Ma famille est très importante, j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir partager régulièrement ce genre de moment avec elle.

Scorpius, qui avait finit de nouer sa cravate, se tortilla nerveusement sur le banc et commença à se relever.

-Je devrais peut-être vous laisser alors …

-Reste ici, Scorpius. Je tiens énormément à toi aussi, ce ne serait pas pareil si tu n'étais pas avec nous.

Le blond se rassit avec tellement d'adoration dans les yeux qu'il en était touchant. Albus lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule et le fils de Drago sembla se réveiller de sa transe. Les joues rouges, il se concentra sur son chocolat chaud. Teddy embrassa la joue de sa belle et chacun commença à manger.

Ce mélange de rouge, de vert, de bleu et de jaune attirait inévitablement les regards. Ceux des Professeurs étaient particulièrement heureux, plus que ravis de voir cette entente magnifique entre les quatre Maisons.

-Bon, les filles, vous postulez pour le Quidditch bien sûr ?

La question de James n'impliquait pas de réponses mais Lily et Victoria acquiescèrent tout de même. Hugo se tourna vers sa plus jeune sœur, une question sur le bord des lèvres.

-Eriol est venu me voir hier en me disant que tu t'étais inscrite pour le Club de Duel … C'est vrai ?

Victoria supposa qu' « Eriol » était le nom du Capitaine du Club et hocha à nouveau de la tête. Une petite flamme s'alluma dans les iris du Duelliste, vite remplacé par son flegme habituel. Après avoir avalé une bouchée d'oeufs brouillés, Lily demanda si d'autres membres de famille étaient inscrits dans un des Clubs proposés.

Molly était dans la chorale, Lucy dans un Club de Langues Étrangères (car elle rêvait de devenir Sorcière Ambassadrice pour le compte du Ministère), Fred était l'un des Poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Quidditch (comme Angélina en avait été heureuse en apprenant sa nomination!) et Roxanne était l'un des membres fondateurs du Club de Cours de Soutien que Neville avait accepté de surveiller.

Teddy et Victoire préparaient leurs ASPIC, ce qui leur prenaient énormément de temps. De plus, le garçon était Préfet en Chef, un poste auquel il tenait et où il y mettait toute son énergie. La magnifique blonde avait préféré laisser ce poste à son condisciple Gryffondor, préférant garder son temps libre pour prendre soin de ses cousins et cousines et être un peu la figure maternelle qui pouvait manquer durant ces longs mois dans cette école de Magie.

Albus et Scorpius étaient évidemment trop pris par leur farce pour penser à rejoindre un Club et Rose n'avait rien trouvé qui la passionne suffisamment. James visait le poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, malgré son jeune âge car Fred avait bien fait comprendre que trop de responsabilités, ça l'épuisait. Il ne fallait surtout pas compter sur lui pour diriger une équipe.

-Je sais ! Nous devrions aller pique-niquer sur les bords du lac tout à l'heure ! Il fait tellement beau aujourd'hui !

Forcément, Teddy approuva de suite l'idée de sa petite-amie et même Hugo parut emballé. C'était, visiblement, un endroit qu'il affectionnait beaucoup. Le quatuor blagueur dressait déjà une liste de petits plats à demander aux elfes de maison et les filles de Percy parlaient d'aller nager. Seule Victoria et Lily avait tout l'après-midi de libre mais les autres n'avaient pas à reprendre de suite après le repas.

A huit heures et demi, ils se levèrent tous pour se diriger séparément vers les salles de classes. Les amies de Lily s'approchèrent d'elle et la petite fille proposa à sa cousine de venir avec elles. Mais les propres amies de Victoria lui lançait des regards appuyés et la jeune sorcière déclina. La brune retraversa la Grande Salle pour rejoindre les autres petites Serpentardes qui lançaient encore des regards amoureux à James, entouré de son groupe d'amis.

-Il est tellement beau !

-Si drôle !

-Il sent si bon !

Le grognement désespéré de Théodore Nott faisait visiblement rire Neville et Luna.

* * *

Macgonagall devait l'avouer, elle avait hâte de voir débarquer le nouveau Professeur de Métamorphose. Elle se sentait bien trop âgée pour gérer à la fois ses cours et son travail de Directrice. Mais son remplaçant n'arrivait que Mercredi prochain et il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse cours à ces jeunes élèves.

A nouveau, les jeunes Potter et Weasley s'étaient mises l'une à côté de l'autre et pour une fois, leurs amies respectives se tenaient autour d'elles, se lançant mutuellement quelques regards étranges, ne sachant pas comment se comporter entre elles.

-Bonjour. Ceux et celles qui ont déjà terminé le devoir pour Lundi, posez le sur vos tables.

D'un coup de baguette, les parchemins s'envolèrent pour venir former une petite pile devant elle. Mine de rien, beaucoup d'élèves avaient déjà fait leur travail, c'était assez réjouissant pour le reste de l'année.

-Comme vous le savez peut-être, il ne nous reste plus que ce cours et celui de Lundi à passer ensemble, puisque votre nouveau Professeur arrive Mercredi. Ce sera également sa première année à enseigner, je compte donc sur vous pour continuer à suivre avec attention.

La Directrice les scruta de derrière ses lunettes et reprit :

-Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

* * *

Daphné Greengrass avait oublié toute son éducation aristocratique quand elle avait franchi les porte de Sainte Mangouste. Ses bottes avaient un petit talon mais qui claquait brutalement au rythme de sa course endiablée. Elle fila comme un mauvais sort en direction de l'accueil et sa voix impérieuse résonna :

-Astoria Malefoy, quelle chambre ?!

D'abord très surprise par cette arrivée brutale, l'infirmière donna néanmoins le numéro en question et l'aînée des Greengrass se dépêcha de rejoindre sa petite sœur.

Quand le hibou de Drago était arrivé chez elle, à peine cinq petites minutes auparavant, Daphné avait été à moitié surprise. Elle savait que sa sœur avait sa propre chouette mais pour un quelconque problème, le hibou de son mari avait du la remplacer. Pourtant, au lieu de lire l'écriture ronde d'Astoria, ce fut celle, saccadée par les tremblements, de son époux. La lettre était brève, droite au but et Daphné avait transplané sans attendre.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas, se figeant comme une statue de marbre devant le spectacle qu'offrait sa sœur et Drago. Son Astoria, sa magnifique petite sœur était aussi pâle qu'un mort, les cheveux défaits, reliés à un souffle magique tandis que les larmes dévalaient les joues encore plus pâles de l'homme.

-... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais Drago semblait quand même l'avoir entendu.

-Je l'ai trouvé par terre dans notre chambre. Elle respirait à peine et j'ai cru … J'ai cru … !

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans son sanglot tandis que ses mains tremblèrent violemment sur le drap recouvrant le corps tellement fin d'Astoria. Sa poitrine se soulevait à peine. Daphné s'approcha, caressant le sommet de sa tête blonde, perdu dans ce grand oreiller blanc.

Daphné le savait, Drago le savait et Scorpius devait l'avoir également compris depuis le temps : Astoria allait mourir.

-Le Médicomage … a dis combien de temps il pouvait lui rester ?

-... Elle ne passera pas Noël …

Une larme tomba sur la joue pâle de la condamnée qui était, par miracle, inconsciente, dans l'incapacité totale d'entendre ces terribles mots.

* * *

Scorpius n'aimait pas cette journée. D'abord, il avait été réveillé très brutalement pas Teddy qui était rentré par effraction (c'était bien mieux à croire plutôt que la théorie du traître qui en avait voulu à ses précieuses heures de sommeil) et maintenant cette vieille chouette en Divination venait de lui prédire une terrible épreuve à supporter.

Le Professeur Trelawney était, pour ainsi dire, au summum de sa force mystique. Ses yeux grands, davantage agrandis par ses verres semblaient attendre qu'il se mette soudainement à pleurer ou pire, à supplier pour en savoir davantage. Il ne s'abaissera pas à faire cela, d'une part parce que c'était pas son genre, de l'autre parce qu'il savait bien de quoi cette « prédiction » pouvait parler.

Scorpius en était honteux, horrifié de ses propres pensées mais il espérait juste que sa mère puisse vite mourir pour enfin arrêter de souffrir. Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir aller mieux et les potions pour apaiser sa douleur ne marchaient plus depuis longtemps.

Il regarda Albus à ses côtés qui avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. A quoi pensait-il ? Et pourquoi cette vieille chouette ne cessait pas de le fixer ainsi ?! C'était vraiment dérangeant !

* * *

La salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était assez … particulière. Pas tant la décoration qui n'avait rien de spécial mais plutôt l'atmosphère. Le Professeur Gibbs, chargé de la partie théorique de ce cours était un homme âgé, qui ressemblait à un marshmallow rose fondu. Ses joues tombaient et sa bedaine était assez incroyable. Une véritable protection contre les mauvais sorts.

Victoria se plaça immédiatement tout devant. Si elle devait un jour affronter les élèves du Club de Duel, il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite dans ce cours et dans celui de Sortilèges. Elle affichait sa petite mine concentrée qui faisait beaucoup trop adulte sur ce visage enfantin.

-Bonjour, bonjour ! Il reste des places devant, n'ayez pas peur ! Allez venez, avancez-vous ! Voilà !

Quand tout le monde eut pris place, il retourna à son bureau en affichant un grand sourire.

-Je me présente, Anthony Gibbs, ancien Auror ! Je suis chargé de vous enseigner tout ce que qui concerne l'étude de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, hélas, bien encore présentes aujourd'hui. Concernant la pratique, vous êtes tous au courant, l'Auror Harry Potter -calmez-vous, calmez-vous, il n'est pas caché derrière le tableau!- viendra vous faire pratiquer quelques sorts vus en cours une fois par mois. Cela ne vous paraît sans doute pas suffisant pour pratiquer mais je vous assure que jusqu'ici, il n'y a jamais eu d'élèves en très grande difficulté. Tout le monde a son manuel ?

Il leva son propre exemplaire, regroupant les élèves qui avaient oubliés le leur parmi d'autres et commença à tourner les pages.

-Bon alors … Nous allons commencer … Page cinq ! L'un d'entre vous a t-il déjà été soumis à un maléfice ?

Pour une fois, la main de Victoria fusa pas en direction du plafond.

* * *

Le Professeur Gibbs était en réalité, une personne incroyablement drôle qui aimait bien raconter ses aventures. Il avait demandé à deux jeunes garçons de venir près de lui pour jouer ses deux compères afin de leur raconter l'incident en question, pour mieux illustrer sa première expérience concernant un maléfice.

Victoria, comme beaucoup d'autres, avait énormément rit, désireuse d'en découvrir davantage lors du prochain cours.

Son sac sur l'épaule, elle quitta ses amies pour se diriger vers les bords du lac où attendaient déjà Victoire et Teddy. Ils avaient placés une très grande nappe à même l'herbe et le garçon avait la tête sur les genoux de sa douce, regardant le ciel avec des yeux un peu tristes. Victoire caressait ses cheveux dans le plus grand des silences. Mais quand Victoria s'arrêta sur le bord de la nappe, Teddy se releva avec un grand sourire :

-Alors, le Professeur Gibbs ?

-Il est plutôt marrant !

-Il vous a raconté pour le tour du terrain de Quidditch avec le maléfice de Bloque-jambes avec ses amis en première année ?

Ah, visiblement l'histoire se diffuse encore à travers les années.

Elle retira ses chaussures et prit place près de Victoire.

-James, Albus et Scorpius sont partis chercher à manger dans les cuisines, il faut juste les attendre. Comment c'est passé ta première semaine ? Tu as pu te faire des amies ?

Avec enthousiasme, la plus jeune raconta ses premières péripéties à une Victoire attentive et à un Teddy qui notait tout scrupuleusement dans sa tête.

-Ce Thomas a vraiment l'air gentil. Peut-être devrions-nous l'inviter à se joindre à nous la prochaine fois ?

-Victoire, ma puce, je pense qu'il flipperait en se retrouver autant entouré de Potter et de Weasley.

Elle tourna la tête vers Teddy qui s'était allongé de tout son long.

-Scorpius s'est très bien adapté, pourtant.

-Ce gosse manque d'amour et d'attention, c'est pas pareil.

Lily accompagnée de Rose s'approchèrent à leur tour et Victoire demanda également à la petite rousse un résumé de sa première semaine de cours. La plus jeune des Potter avait l'air de s'être fait beaucoup d'amis mais se plaignait un peu des groupies de James qui venait sans cesse vers elle pour qu'elle puisse les présenter à son grand frère. Victoria, sur le coup, était plutôt tranquille.

Fred, Roxanne et Hugo revenaient respectivement du cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et des serres.

-Ça ne va pas, Hugo ?

-Mandragores …

Il avait l'air un peu sonné et regardait sans cesse dans le vide, sursautant de temps en temps quand quelqu'un parlait trop fort d'un coup.

Les trois garçons chargés de rapporter à manger arrivèrent enfin, des immenses plateaux flottant près d'eux, couverts de diverses choses à manger.

-Où sont Molly et Lucy ?

-Lucy voulait récupérer un livre d'abord et Molly termine dans … dix minutes.

Il y avait des carafes de jus de citrouille, d'eau, beaucoup de sandwichs, des hot-dogs, des fruits et d'autres plats dans de grands récipients. Les elfes avaient également donné des gâteaux entier, comme un moelleux aux chocolat, une tarte au citron et tant d'autres choses !

Quand Molly vint les rejoindre, le signal du début du repas fut donné. Chacun se servit un peu comme il le voulait, alternant entre les plats et les desserts. Chacun discutait aussi un peu de son côté, bien que la voix excitée de Roxanne prenne régulièrement le dessus sur celles des autres.

-Vous savez le copain de Lovegood, là ? Rolph Dragonneau !

-Ils ne sortent pas ensemble …

La métissée regarda son jumeau et se détourna sans rien dire, dans une parfaite mimique du « Tu ne comprend vraiment rien, toi ! » et reprit son potin, devant les mines très intéressées de Teddy et James.

-Et bien, il a amené quelques Occamy de son grand-père, vous vous rendez compte ?! Apparemment, c'est l'une des créatures les plus précieuses qu'il ait et quand Lovegood a demandé, il a dit de suite oui ! C'est pas incroyable ça ?!

-Le Professeur Lovegood ! Tu dois arrêter d'être aussi familière …

La voix courroucée de Rose retentit de l'autre côté de la nappe. Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny avaient été plutôt clairs : à Poudlard, certains de leurs amis étaient des Professeur et il fallait bien se comporter en face d'eux.

-Ça va, ça va ! Ne sois pas comme ça Rosinette !

« Rosinette » souffla longuement et se resservit en hot-dog avant de donner l'assiette magiquement ensorcelée pour qu'elle soit toujours pleine, à Hugo qui en attrapa deux d'un coup.

-Je veux pas aller en cours de Divination … La Prof me fait flipper …

James avait revêtit son expression de chiot malheureux, très utile pour faire céder son père mais hélas, inutile dans le cas présent.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est assez spéciale.

Il y eut plusieurs hochements de tête suite à la déclaration d'Albus et Lily, toute curieuse, demanda à son grand frère ce qu'il voulait dire par là. La main de James glissa dans ses cheveux pour la décoiffer (chose que la plus jeune détestait car aujourd'hui, elle avait une couronne tressée) et avec la voix douce d'un vieux sage annonça solennellement :

-Les petites biches de première années sont loin des vigoureux cerfs qui sont encore obligés de suivre ce terrible cours ! Tu ne comprendras pas tant que tu ne seras pas à notre niveau.

Hugo, un plus conscient que tout à l'heure, regardait son cousin avec lassitude :

-Tu n'es pas un cerf … plutôt un chien qui ne fait que des bêtises.

-... Ça me va aussi ! Je dois faire honneur à mon second prénom après tout.

Fred venait de terminer sa cuisse de poulet quand la conversation alluma une ampoule dans sa tête. Il héla les Septièmes Années et le couple d'amoureux se focalisa sur lui :

-C'est cette année que vous devez apprendre le sortilège du Patronus, c'est bien ça ?

-C'est vrai ?! Trop bien, je suis jalouse !

Victoire sourit à Roxanne, se resservant une tasse de thé.

-Il paraît pourtant que c'est très compliqué. Rien que la théorie est parfois difficile à comprendre dans son intégralité donc le pratiquer … Mais Harry est très doué d'après Papa donc ça devrait aller.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien avoir comme animal … ?

La réponse fut unanime dans la tête de chacun : Teddy allait avoir un petit loup.

-Le premier qui me dit que j'aurais un loup … Je demande à ce qu'il ait des heures de retenue avec Trelawney jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Je vous préviens, c'est pas une menace en l'air !

Bon, dis sur le ton de l'humour, on n'y croyait peu. Mais Victoire désarçonna tranquillement la bombe à retardement en caressant sa joue.

-Je ne pense pas que tu aura un loup. Je te vois plutôt avec un renard ! Quelque chose de mignon, qui a l'air vraiment adorable mais au fond, il est rusé et aime faire tourner les gens en bourriques.

Teddy devait l'avouer, il aimait bien l'idée du renard. Le loup aurait été possible s'il avait de bons souvenirs de ses parents mais … c'était impossible puisqu'il ne les avaient jamais connu.

-Bon, moi je vais nager.

Molly se leva et d'un coup de baguette, transforma son uniforme et un maillot de bain que portaient les nageuses de compétition. Victoria en avait souvent vu à la télévision mais elle ne savait pas que sa cousine pouvait aussi bien nager. Roxanne suivit le mouvement avec un maillot beaucoup plus simple. Elles s'étirèrent rapidement et avancèrent dans l'eau sans appréhension.

-Elles vont vraiment nager là-dedans ?! Mais … et le calamar ?!

-Ce truc est encore en vie au moins ?

Scorpius était blême, fixant les cousines de son meilleur ami qui avaient maintenant l'eau à la taille.

-Moi, je vais faire la sieste …

James s'allongea sur le dos, un bras sur ses yeux et Teddy le rejoignit, sa tête à nouveau sur les cuisses de Victoire. Hugo tira un gros livre de son sac et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait arrêté. Albus se leva d'un bond et tendit une main vers son ami blond, lequel refusa en secouant la tête frénétiquement. Tous les deux n'étaient pas spécialement musclés mais la génétique physique des Potter l'emporta sur celle des Malefoy et Scorpius n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se lever tant Albus y avait mis de la force.

Un petit sortilège plus tard en guise vengeance amicale, les deux garçons avaient relevé le bas de leurs uniformes pour laisser l'eau du lac monter jusqu'à leurs genoux. Tandis que Molly et Roxanne s'étaient lancées dans une course de natation, Albus tenait les mains de Scorpius qui regardait l'eau avec un regard peu confiant. Il s'attendait à tout moment à voir un tentacule surgir d'entre les profondeurs pour venir s'enrouler autour de l'un d'entre eux et l'attirer dans les profondeurs.

Scorpius avait peur car il savait ce qu'il y avait là-dessous justement : les sirènes n'étaient pas de magnifiques créatures, les Strangulots avaient véritablement l'air de petits démons et tant d'autres horreurs en plus de ça !

Albus le sentait trembler sous la peau de ses doigts et resserra sa prise avec un sourire rassurant. Ce qu'il aimait chez le blond, c'est qu'il ne faisait pas semblant. Il n'était pas prétentieux, n'était gêné à l'idée de ne pas savoir quelque chose et avait aussi ce petit côté qui donnait envie de le protéger. Oh, il était un peu précieux mais quel enfant Malefoy ne l'était pas ? Avançant à tâtons dans l'eau sombre, son pied nu dérapa sur quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas identifier et malheureusement, Albus n'eut pas le réflexe de le rattraper. Il s'écroula, tête en avant sous les rires de James et Teddy. Quand il se releva, il crachait de l'eau et un bon paquet de jurons mais il avait surtout l'air d'un pauvre chaton tout mouillé.

-... Désolé … Tu t'es fait mal ?

Scorpius lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de se mettre à rire. Les deux adolescents décidèrent qu'il était temps de sortir tandis que derrière, les deux nageuses bravaient la fraîcheur de l'eau.

Victoria restait quand même impressionnée : partir nager en ce début de Septembre …

Pendant que Scorpius se séchait à l'aide de sa baguette magique, les filles se décidèrent enfin à sortir pour venir les rejoindre. Elles avaient l'air contentes, pas frigorifiées du tout. Mais elles se figèrent soudainement en apercevant quelqu'un derrière le groupe.

La Directrice Macgonagall s'avançait vers eux, les mains croisées et l'air un peu soucieux. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, signe important de son débat intérieur.

-Monsieur Malefoy …

Scorpius se releva aussi vite qu'il pu, son pull encore humide par endroit et ses cheveux plaqués à la va-vite.

-O... Oui … ?

-Venez avec moi s'il vous plaît. Quelqu'un vous attend dans mon bureau.

Le jeune garçon était devenu si pâle qu'Albus s'était avancé avec les bras tendu pour le rattraper au cas où.

-Q... Qui ça ?

-SCOR-PIUS !

Une tâche sombre près de l'entée du château secouant son bras en l'air pour attirer son attention. Le blond bougea légèrement sur le côté pour enlever sa Directrice de son champ de vision et mieux voir l'énergumène qui l'appelait de façon aussi familière.

-... Oncle Blaise … ?

Macgonagall soupira.

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir ! Vous allez bien ?

Je suis terriblement désolée pour le délai, ma Box Internet est décédée ... RIP Box Internet !

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? J'essaie de faire plus agir les autres Weasley parce qu'ils sont importants eux aussi, surtout leur façon d'agir d'entre eux, avec Victoria. Astoria ne va pas nous quitter de suite mais comme on le comprend, ça viendra malheureusement. Mais elle a encore des choses à faire. Et comme d'adore Blaise, il devait apparaître un jour !

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

A bientôt !


	8. Chapitre 8 - Les sentiments d'une mère

**Bonjour, Bonsoir, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Je n'ai toujours pas Internet chez moi mais je profite de la wifi de l'hôtel parisien qui m'abrite le temps d'une convention.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

Blaise était … littéralement l'homme le plus beau sur cette petite planète. Du haut de ses onze ans, Victoria était certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. Même Rose le fixait comme si elle n'en revenait pas. Il avança vers eux, sans que personne ne bouge ou ne parle. Scorpius, faisant fi de ses amis, dépassa finalement sa Directrice en courant pour aller se jeter dans les bras de celui qui était visiblement son oncle préféré. L'homme à la peau sombre le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien pour le serrer contre lui avant de le reposer à terre.

-Je vous avais pourtant dis de ne pas sortir …

-Et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fais ! Vous n'aviez simplement pas précisé d'où je ne devais pas sortir … De votre bureau ou de Poudlard ? C'est une grosse différence !

L'adulte offrit un sourire rayonnant et plutôt fier à son ancienne Directrice qui soupira profondément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Oncle Blaise ?

-Et bien … C'est ton père qui m'envoie …

-Remontons dans mon bureau avant cela. Les cours vont bientôt reprendre, vous devriez finir de vous sécher.

Macgonagall avait adressé sa dernière remarque aux deux filles qui venaient à peine de sortir de l'eau. Immédiatement, à l'aide de leurs baguettes, elles se séchèrent et reprirent leurs uniformes.

Scorpius adressa un petit regard à Albus, lui faisant signe qu'il allait bien évidemment tout lui raconter et que le brun n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter. La vieille femme, le bel oncle et le jeune héritier repartirent vers le château et Rose toussota un peu quand ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau juste entre eux.

-Qui c'était ?

-Le parrain de Scorpius. C'est le meilleur ami de son père.

Il n'y avait pas un détail de la vie de Scorpius qu'Albus ignorait. Et l'inverse devait être vrai également.

-... Un Serpentard ? Il a l'air beaucoup trop gentil pour être un Serpent …

-Okay, c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?!

Le plus jeune fils des Potter s'était planté devant elle, ses yeux verts luisant de haine féroce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous reproches à la fin ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu te faire ?!

Ce fut comme le signal du départ pour certains d'entre eux. Molly attrapa la main de sa petite sœur (qui aimerait bien que son aînée arrête d'être aussi mère-poule) pour retourner dans le château, loin de ce qui semblait être une bagarre à retardement. Pas question d'y être mêlées. Victoire s'était relevée d'un bond, une main tendue vers Victoria, l'autre vers Lily. Mais le regard de Teddy était clair : la haine de la rousse pour les verts et argents concernaient, hélas, également la petite brune. Mais qu'elle se rassure, il veillerait à ce que les plus jeunes ne se battent pas. James avait simplement poussé sa petite sœur vers sa belle cousine, les sourcils froncés vers les deux hargneux tout près d'eux. Roxanne attrapa l'autre main de Lily et les trois filles repartirent également vers le château. De toute façon, le garçon métisse allait tout raconter à sa jumelle plus tard.

Hugo tourna simplement une page de son manuel et ce fut vers lui que Victoria se rapprocha. En cas de bagarre, mieux valait rester près du Duelliste quasi invaincu.

-Ce que je vous reproche ?! … Vous êtes des Potter ! Des Weasley ! On est tous censé être à Gryffondor mais vous … vous faites honte à nos familles ! Et tu ne sais rien faire de correct ! Tu as constamment une retenue, tu fais perdre des tonnes de points à ta Maison, tu … Tu t'es laissé embobiner par Scorpius ! Un fils de Mangemort !

Albus recula, effaré par cette dernière remarque.

-Après tout ce qu'il a fait … Après tout ce que ses parents ont fait quand les tiens étaient sur le point de s'entre-tuer … Il vous accueillit, toi et ton frère ! Drago a pris soin de vous ! Astoria a pris soin de vous ! Et Scorpius … Scorpius voulait juste devenir ton ami … Et tu n'es pas suffisamment cruche pour ne pas avoir remarqué ses sentiments au moins ? Il … Il ne ferait de mal à personne, il en est incapable, il veut juste faire de son mieux avec tout le monde … Comment peux tu juger ainsi ? Qui es tu, toi, pour juger quelqu'un ?!

Au fur à mesure de sa tirade, sa voix avait pris de l'ampleur mais sans dépasser un seuil. Elle était toujours basse, mais grondante, chargé d'une telle colère que Victoria était vraiment contente que les autres garçons soient là.

-Tu crois que j'ai voulu aller à Serpentard ? Tu crois que Victoria voulait aller à Serpentard ? Tu … Tu es une sale garce en fait. Une garce immature qui a peur.

Rose avait le cou rouge de colère et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Elle avait la main très proche de la poche où elle gardait sa baguette.

-Ne me … traite plus jamais … de garce ! Sinon ...-

Albus la coupa avec un air un peu amusé.

-Sinon quoi ? Les menaces, c'est pas très Gryffondor ! Peut-être que tu as une part de Serpentard toi aussi … ma garce de cousine.

Rose hurla et tira sa baguette en même temps que le brun en face. Teddy et James avaient à peine amorcés un geste pour se lever pour aller les séparer avant l'échange de sorts quand les deux baguettes s'envolèrent.

Une main tenant sa propre baguette, l'autre occupée à remettre son marque-page en place, Hugo les regardait comme s'ils étaient tous stupides.

Un gloussement se fit entendre, venant droit de la gorge de Fred, qui n'avait pas bougé un orteil, se délectant sans doute du spectacle en face de lui.

-Sérieusement ? Un Informulé ?

Hugo dévoila un rare sourire.

-J'avais un peu de temps libre cet été.

* * *

Dans le bureau de la Directrice, Scorpius était assis dans un fauteuil confortable tandis que la bientôt ancienne Professeur de Métamorphoses le couvait d'un regard très triste. Même le sourire de Blaise lui parut soudainement faux.

-... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a . Pourquoi Papa voulait que tu viennes ? C'est Maman ?

Astoria et Drago avaient beau avoir été élevé comme des Sangs-Purs, ils ne tenaient pas à ce que leur fils respecte aussi scrupuleusement le protocole qu'eux à son âge. La magnifique blonde avait refusé qu'un de ses enfants puissent un jour l'appeler « Mère ». C'était tellement dépassé, tellement informel ! Ses propres parents à elle étant morts avant la naissance de Scorpius, il ne restait que Narcissa, divorcée de Lucius et qui répondait sous le surnom de « Grand-Mère ». Teddy avait depuis longtemps dépassé l'âge d'appeler ainsi Andromeda et les appelaient simplement par leurs prénoms. Les deux sœurs Black avaient à nouveau pu reprendre contact, avec la plus grande joie et Narcissa avait refusé l'idée de ne pas connaître Teddy.

Blaise se tortilla un peu dans son fauteuil et frotta ses cheveux avant de se jeter à l'eau.

-Scorpius … Ta mère … a été très malade aujourd'hui et … ton père l'a amené à Sainte Mangouste.

-Elle va bien ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Elle s'est juste évanouit.

« Juste » n'était pas très rassurant mais Scorpius était encore un gamin et ce n'était pas le job de Blaise de tout lui raconter. Drago s'en chargerait. Mais il fallait bien prévenir le pauvre gosse et son meilleur ami était une épave en ce moment.

Macgonagall le fixa de derrière ses lunettes et demanda d'une voix la plus douce possible.

-Les circonstances font que vous avez parfaitement le droit de quitter temporairement l'enceinte de Poudlard pour aller la voir, Monsieur Malefoy …

-Non, je … Je ne veux pas … enfin … Je ne peux pas.

Il tremblait et avait les yeux torturés.

-Si j'y vais … Maman va croire que c'est vraiment finit si tout le monde est autour d'elle … et … j'ai encore des heures de cours aujourd'hui … J'ai promis que je serais un bon élève … J'ai promis alors … si j'y vais … Si j'y vais, je vais lui mentir alors … je vais …

Blaise s'agenouilla près de son filleul et le serra contre lui. L'enfant ne cessait de marmonner contre la poitrine tonique de son oncle.

* * *

Astoria caressait les cheveux de Drago quand Hermione pénétra dans la chambre blanche. Un hibou lui avait été envoyé sous la demande express de l'épouse Malefoy. La Ministre tira magiquement une chaise près du lit et s'y assit, attendant de connaître plus en détail les raisons de sa venue ici.

Malgré son apparente fatigue, la mère de Scopius gardait le dos droit et la tête relevée. Elle tourna ses yeux vers Hermione et sourit sans joie.

-Merci d'être venue aussi vite. Je sais que ton emploi du temps doit être très chargé.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Astoria leva brièvement le bas pour désigner de la main le décor environnant.

-J'avoue que me sentirais mieux chez moi. Je voudrais te parler pendant que Drago dors.

-Je t'écoute.

Pourtant, la richissime épouse garda un peu le silence, caressant les mèches blondes sous ses doigts comme si les mots qu'elles voulaient dire ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche.

-Hermione … Toi et moi … quelque part, nous sommes pareil.

La Née Moldue leva un sourcil. Pour que la Reine de Serpentard en vienne à dire cela, elle devait vraiment se sentir mal.

-Personne ne peut rien nous dicter. Nous avons fait des erreurs mais nous avançons quand même, la tête haute. Et pour nos enfants, nous pourrions aussi bien défaire à mains nues un autre Mage Noir.

-Où veux-tu en venir, Astoria ?

-Quand je ne serais plus là … car je sens bien que le moment approche cruellement … Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Hermione s'avança sur sa chaise, prête à écouter la demande de celle qui avait si souvent pris soin de ses enfants quand elle se disputait horriblement avec Ron.

-... Ne laisse pas Drago seul. Et prend soin également de Scorpius. Mes garçons sont trop têtus pour comprendre à ce moment là qu'ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre.

-Astoria, je ne pense pas être la meilleure placée pour faire cela.

La blonde la fixa avec un sourire qui pouvait être vicieux.

-J'ai gardé ton secret tout ce temps, Hermione. Je n'ai jamais rien dit sur ce que j'avais vu ce soir-là.

La souffle de la brune se coupa et elle s'enfonça les ongles dans sa peau.

-Ce soir là, dans la salle de bain des Préfets … Je n'ai jamais rien dis, j'ai toujours gardé ton secret. J'ai toujours … tout caché à ton Weasley ! Même quand vous vous êtes quasiment battus et que j'ai accueillis tes enfants sous mon toit ! Je sais qu'il est venu te voir, que vous aviez recommencé, il suffisait de voir comment vous vous comportiez l'un avec l'autre les jours qui ont suivit.

Elle toussa et ferma les yeux, cherchant son souffle sous le regard tétanisé de l'autre femme près d'elle.

-Si j'avais parlé, tu n'aurais pas la famille que tu as aujourd'hui. Ils t'auraient tous regardé comme si tu étais … une moins que rien. Ton époux, Ginevra et tous les autres Weasley … Ce sont des sangs-purs, ne l'oublie pas ! Même une famille aussi libérée qu'eux ne peux pas cautionner l'adultère.

Elle fit une pause pour boire dans le verre d'eux à l'aide d'une paille pour lui faciliter la tâche.

-Mon silence a protégé ta famille. Je te demande, à mon tour, de protéger la mienne … s'il te plaît.

Hermione ravala un sanglot de honte et acquiesça, ne voyant tout simplement pas refuser à une mourante son dernier vœu. Quand bien même, elle se doutait qu'Astoria n'allait jamais rien dire. On pouvait dire bien des choses sur les Greengrass mais jamais, ils n'ont trahis quelqu'un, jamais il ne se sont défaits d'une promesse. Et Hermione respectait cela.

-Mais tu sais … Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne trouve pas que tu es une horrible personne. Tu es simplement … amoureuse également de lui.

-J'aime Ron !

-Je sais. Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer lui aussi. Qui ne pourrait pas l'aimer ?

Astoria tendit le bras pour attraper la main de la brune et la serrer doucement.

-Tu comptes le dire à Victoria ? Un jour ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

* * *

La très jeune sorcière, loin de toutes ses préoccupations étaient à la bibliothèque, comme à son habitude. Elle lisait la même page depuis un bon quart d'heure, incapable de chasser de son esprit, la vision de Scorpius disparaissant avec la Directrice. Surtout le visage angoissé de celle-ci.

Après que le blond soit partis, chacun était partis de son côté, bien qu'Albus et Rose avaient des malédictions au bout des lèvres. Son cousin était quelqu'un de sanguin finalement, qu'il se soit retenu jusqu'ici, c'était incroyable.

Mais le plus incroyable … c'était l'Informulé de Hugo ! Elle devait impérativement arriver à les maîtriser. Victoria ne croyait pas qu'étant seulement en Première Année, elle était encore limitée magiquement. Pour elle, au contraire, elle s'imaginait avec une réserve latente qui attendait juste un coup de pouce pour se manifester ! Elle devait être brillante, autant que sa mère ! Et sortir de son ombre et pour cela, quoi de mieux que de battre son frère ? Hugo était très respecté dans son Club de Duel, il fallait qu'elle fasse également ses preuves.

Mais sa tâche s'annonçait très ardue vu ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Rien que les explications étaient difficiles à cerner …

* * *

Neville était de ceux qui étaient faible face au regard de chiot battu de James. Le grand brun était venu le voir dans les serres, ce qui était pourtant le terrain de prédilection du Professeur, il devait donc avoir l'avantage. Hélas, le jeune étudiant se savait irrésistible.

-S'il vous plaît !

Le Botaniste notait quand même l'emploi du vouvoiement, signe que le fils de l'Élu n'était pas encore désespéré. Peut-être avait-il une chance de le faire déguerpir avant de craquer devant ses beaux yeux …

-Dites « oui » et je vous aide à arroser vos plantes pendant un mois ! Même deux ! Alors s'il vous plaît … !

-James … Tu devrais voir avec la Directrice directement.

-Elle a dit de vous demander.

Neville grommela un « Minerva !» entre ses dents et versa davantage de terreau dans le pot à fleur devant lui.

-Tu ne pourrais pas simplement attendre la fin du mois ? Trois semaine, ce n'est rien ! Tu as déjà la possibilité de t'entraîner plus tôt vu que tu es déjà dans l'équipe.

-Mais je vais rouiller ! Je vais me démuscler, perdre mes réflexes ! Je vais devenir un Attrapeur de pacotille et on va perdre et ce sera votre faute ! Faites le pour l'équipe !

Ah, ça changeait du chantage de l'année dernière.

-James, tu n'es même pas Capitaine …

-C'est une lopette qui en fout pas une …

-James, langage !

Le beau brun leva les yeux au ciel et suivit son Professeur entre les tables.

-Juste un mot ! Juste ça et on pourra se remettre en route pour se préparer pour écraser les autres Maisons et vous ramener la Coupe cette année encore. Vous la voulez, non ?!

-Bien sur que oui mais …-

-L'équipe de Serdaigle a fait un voyage ensemble cet été pour s'entraîner en secret chez … le grand blond, vous voyez lequel ?! Poufsouffles a rencontré certains joueurs de Tutshill Tornados et Serpentard va avoir trois nouveaux joueurs cette année ! Et en plus de ça … !

Neville se massa les tempes alors que James continuait son babillage. C'était la même chose chaque année ! Le garçon voulait reprendre l'entraînement plus d'un mois et demi en avance et n'allait pas le laisser tant qu'il ne repartirait pas avec ce qu'il était venu chercher.

-... du coup, puisqu'on peut pas s'entraîner convenablement, je ne vais pas être en forme pour les sélections, puis pour les matchs donc on va perdre, ce sera votre faute et il faudra que vous l'expliquiez à Maman la prochaine fois que vous allez venir à la maison. Mais puisque ça vous va …

-Ne fais pas ton athlète prétentieux …

James arrêta de suite son monologue pour le fixer avec un air de hibou choqué. Neville enleva ses gants couverts de terre et fixa son étudiant, qui avait repris au passage sa bouille adorable.

-C'est d'accord … Je parlerai au Professeur Flynn ce soir mais ton Capitaine devra aller lui parler après pour voir quand le terrain sera libre pour Gryffondor … James ! Ton Capitaine, pas toi …

Le brun quitta la serre avec un clin d'oeil et un grand sourire. Neville attrapa un autre sac de terreau, d'autres pots à fleurs et se remit au travail. Ce gamin allait le tuer à la tâche.

* * *

Victoria se réveilla en sursaut quand Madame Pince lui secoua doucement l'épaule. La vieille bibliothécaire lui signala qu'il était l'heure pour elle de rejoindre son dortoir et alla chasser les derniers élèves dispersés ici et là.

La brune rassembla ses livres et les divers parchemins autour d'elle en étouffant un bâillement et referma son sac. Il y avait quelques élèves de Serpentard également et la jeune sorcière les suivit tranquillement. Elle avait encore tellement de mal par moment à s'orienter dans l'immense château.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa Scorpius qui avait un grand sac à la main.

-... Élève hors des dortoirs … ~

-Très marrant, Peeves … Où tu vas comme ça ?

Il allait répondre quand le Professeur Nott sortit de l'ombre comme s'il attendait pile ce moment pour apparaître.

-Miss Weasley …

Elle baissa les yeux par réflexe. Techniquement, il n'était pas encore trop tard, elle avait encore le droit de marcher dans les couloirs. Encore quelques minutes.

-Me voilà ! ~ J'ai prévenu Drago qu'on arrivait, Scorpius.

Blaise arriva par derrière Victoria qui sursauta en le voyant si près d'un coup.

-Oh bonjour ! Théo, tu laisses des élève aussi jeunes se promener tout seuls dans Poudlard ? Faut que je te rappelle ce qui t'est arrivé en première année ou-...

-Oh tait-toi !

Comme Victoria jetait des coups d'oeil très intéressés à Blaise -car elle se souvenait de l'avoir vu quelque part mais où?-, Scorpius fit de brèves présentations :

-C'est mon parrain, Blaise ! Oncle Blaise, tu te souviens de Victoria ? Elle était venue avec son frère et sa sœur au Manoir pour mon anniversaire.

-Victoria … Très jolie prénom. Comme la fille de Hermione, en fait, non ?

-Miss Weasley, juste ici, est la fille de la Ministre.

Blaise reposa ses yeux sur la jeune élève avec une moue amusée.

-Weasley … J'aurai pas cru mais d'accord ! Enchanté alors.

Elle pencha la tête à sa drôle de remarque, sans remarquer le regard d'avertissement que lui lançait Théo. Le métisse regarda à nouveau sa montre et pressa le jeune blond, silencieux comme un fantôme.

-Bon, Scorpius, faut vraiment y aller, là ! Tu nous ouvres les portes, Théo ?

-Si je veux que tu sortes d'ici le plus vite possible, pas vraiment le choix …

-Méchant !

Le Professeur de Potions souhaita une bonne soirée à son élève et avança avec son ancien camarade de dortoir.

-On se voit Lundi, Victoria ! Dors bien.

-Oui, toi aussi … Scorpius, tout va bien ? Tu es pâle …

Il eut un sourire triste et reprit son sac en main.

-Ça va passer, ne t'inquiètes pas. Rentre vite, Albus a vu Rusard traîner près d'ici sur la carte avant que je quitte la Salle Commune.

Le blond la dépassa et Victoria continua sa route, un peu retournée par la mine chagrinée que son ami avait affiché.

* * *

Ron ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et alla se poser sur le canapé du salon. Hermione était visiblement dans la salle de bain, vu le bruit en arrière-fond. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un verre qu'il porta de suite à ses lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la tranquillité. Ses enfants lui manquaient, surtout sa petite Rosie. Hugo était le favori quand bien même son épouse voulait le nier. Et Victoria … Il avait beau essayer, il n'avait pas la même relation avec elle qu'avec les autres. Heureusement, le papa voyait comme sa petite se donnait du mal alors il voulait également se rapprocher d'elle.

Les bras de Hermione glissèrent gentiment autour de son cou et Ron respira l'odeur de son gel douche au jasmin.

-Salut …

-Salut … Tu as appris pour Astoria ?

Les mains de la femme se crispèrent un peu et elle murmura à son oreille.

-Ne meurs pas avant moi … Ou alors quand on sera vieux, très vieux.

Le roux rigola silencieusement.

-Pareil pour toi alors.

* * *

Scorpius entra doucement dans la chambre blanche où Astoria devait se reposer. A la vue de son fils, ses yeux s'éclairèrent comme une lampe qu'on viendrait d'allumer et elle tendit une main vers lui.

-Mon chéri, viens, viens là !

L'adolescent redevenu petit garçon jeta son sac dans un coin et courut pratiquement dans les bras de sa mère. Elle caressa ses cheveux, embrassa son front et frotta son dos avec amour.

-Ta semaine s'est bien passé ?

-On s'en fiche … Tu es fatiguée ?

Astoria serra son petit garçon contre elle aussi fort que possible, s'écartant sous les draps pour lui faire une petite place sur le lit.

-Non, mon cœur … pas beaucoup. Où est ton père ?

-Avec Oncle Blaise.

-Ah, j'avais bien reconnu sa voix alors.

Ils restèrent encore un peu silencieux et Drago finit par rentrer également dans la chambre. Il rapprocha à nouveau sa chaise près du lit et captura sa main blanche.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! On en apprend un petit peu plus sur les amourettes adolescentes de Hermione.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? S'il y a un personnage que vous désirez voir, ou en savoir plus sur lui/elle, n'hésitez pas à le demander ! Il faut savoir faire plaisir aux lecteurs aussi ! ~

Concernant le prochain chapitre, je vous annonce déjà qu'on fera un petit bon en avant !

 **Chapitre 9 : Les sélections de Quidditch**

"Victoria enfourcha son balai et s'envola d'un coup sous les cris d'encouragements de ses amies et de Lily, qui passait les sélections pour intégrer l'équipe des Lions, dès que Serpentard allait finir les siennes. Elle le sentait bien ce test"

"Quand, à son tour, Lily s'éleva dans les airs, Victoria remarqua que James s'était également placé près des arceaux pour mieux observer sa petite soeur. Le James Joueur de Quidditch avait un visage bien plus critique que le James Grand Frère"


	9. Chapitre 9 - Les sélections de Quidditch

Comme prévu, James avait réussi à aussi faire céder son Professeur de Vol. Ainsi, le lendemain même de son habile plaidoirie, les titulaires de Gryffondor s'étaient tous retrouvés sur le terrain dans des tenues de sport plus moldues que sorcières. Malgré la fraîcheur matinale, ils -et elle- étaient chaud bouillant.

De même que quelques visiteurs, déjà prêts à encourager leurs joueurs bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un entraînement. Le premier de surcroît ! Le temps que chacun retrouve ses marques, l'ouverture précipitée du terrain fut la bienvenue. James, par exemple, avait beau avoir joué avec ses cousins et cousines cet été, ce n'était clairement pas la même « énergie » que ses camarades de jeu.

Victoria faisait partie des touristes. Les élèves d'autres Maisons qui venaient également regarder. Pour une reprise en main comme celle-ci, le Capitaine de Gryffondor n'avait pas jugé impératif l'interdiction aux autres de venir les observer. Les sifflements, les cris de joie, tout ça, c'était également des points importants pour se recentrer sur l'ambiance d'un vrai match.

Plus que quelques semaines avant les sélections.

* * *

L'absence de Scopius avait été bien remarquée et encore une fois, les messes basses l'avaient en sujet principal. Plus d'une fois, on avait vu Albus, menaçant parfois des élèves plus âgés, baguette levée et maléfice sur les lèvres. Personne n'avait le droit de traiter ainsi son meilleur ami !

Le Lundi matin, comme prévu, le blond avait fait son retour. La Grande Salle était encore pleine d'élèves prenant leur petit-déjeuner et dès qu'il apparut à la porte, les mauvaises langues reprirent leur activité favorite. La condition d'Astoria n'était un secret pour personne et encore, aujourd'hui, son nom était étroitement associé à celui de Voldemort. Quand bien même la jeune mère aurait préféré se soumettre elle-même au Doloris, puis devenir folle puis s'achever tragiquement avant d'avoir pu laisser le terrible mage noir la toucher.

Le blond longea la table de Serpentard, tentant de garder la tête haute mais les murmures s'amplifièrent jusqu'à ce qu'Albus se lève, ses mains tapant durement le bois de la table devant lui. Il enjamba le banc, traversa le reste de la salle et alla serrer son ami contre lui. L'étreinte amicale, chaleureuse car il avait enfin retrouvé sa moitié, suffit visiblement à redonner courage à Scorpius qui ne baissa pas la tête jusqu'à trouver une place libre pour manger.

Il ne resta plus beaucoup de regards levés vers eux quand les yeux aussi verts qu'un Avada Kedavra d'un jeune Potter fit le tour de la Salle, enjoignant ceux qui avaient encore quelque chose à dire à poursuivre sur cette discussion là.

Le silence fut mémorable.

* * *

Cette même semaine, la Directrice Macgonagall se retira officiellement de son poste de professeur de Métamorphoses. Avec un sourire discret et des yeux mélangeant à la fois anxiété et ravissement, elle présenta le nouveau Professeur : Seamus Finnigan.

Neville fut absolument ravi de voir son ami près de lui. La Directrice avait refusé de donner son identité jusqu'au dernier moment. La blonde Luna accueillit également l'homme avait chaleur et Théodore s'avança, la main tenue vers cet homologue rouge et or. Main que Seamus serra avec vigueur car entre ces deux-là, il n'y avait jamais eu de problèmes.

La Directrice de Poufsouffle lui avait offert son plus joli sourire, ayant vite remarqué l'absence d'alliance à son doigt. Hélas, Neville ayant déjà flairé le coup tordu, demanda, tout suave, comment allait Dean, son compagnon.

La jeune femme repartit en arrière comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

La semaine fila comme un Éclair de Feu. Les entraînements s'enchaînaient sur le terrain de Quidditch et Victoria prêta bien attention à l'équipe de Serpentard. Si elle devait un jour jouer parmi eux, il fallait d'abord qu'elle voit comment agissait les titulaires restants.

A sa grande surprise, le Capitaine ne broncha pas d'un poil quand sa Poursuiveuse la plus âgée prit l'entraînement en main. Avec ses cheveux très courts, pratiquement à la garçonne, Élena Flint n'avait heureusement hérité de rien de son père sinon de son esprit guerrier pour le Quidditch. Et quelle autorité ! Sa voix était entendue de l'autre côté du terrain sans amplification magique. Et même de là où elle était, la douce Victoria voyait les garçons de l'équipe se ratatiner devant la féroce Élena. La seule raison qui faisait qu'elle n'était pas Capitaine, c'était la barrière de l'âge. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de mettre une Quatrième Année à ce poste.

Victoria appréhendait un peu de se retrouver près d'elle.

* * *

Finalement, ce fut le reste du mois qui passa rapidement. La petite brune avait trouvé son rythme de travail, enchaînant les très bonnes notes, les très nombreux points gagnés, bien qu'on s'entende à tout moment à ce qu'elle explose une partie du château, histoire de faire honneur à son nom.

James, Albus, Scorpius et Teddy avait hérité d'une retenue qui en avait fait sourire plus d'un. Pour avoir osé voler des uniformes féminins -quelle drôle d'idée quand même- la Directrice avait jugé qu'ils étaient très intéressés par leur côté féminin latent et que, par conséquent, porter ces mêmes uniformes pendant trois jours ne devraient pas poser problème.

Toujours lui-même, James avait porté la jupe avec fierté, celle-ci jurant terriblement avec ses cuisses musclées par le sport. Plus réservés, Albus et Scorpius avaient supporté les moqueries avec courage. Jusqu'à ce que Blaise ne revienne au château, tombe sur eux au milieu d'un couloir et qu'il ne prenne une photo avec un Polaroid (Victoria suspectait le Professeur Nott d'avoir fait passé le message), jurant que cela ne sera jamais oublié. Concernant Teddy, après avoir reçu l'interdiction de se transformer en jeune fille, il avait simplement décidé qu'il ne sortirait pas de la Tour de Poufsouffle et ce, en refusant même d'aller exercer son rôle de Préfet-en-Chef. Mais la Directrice avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et avait transformé le reste de ses vêtements en tenues féminines. La punition devait quand même avoir lieu !

Cependant, le seul point noir était devenu les cours de Vol. C'était une véritable guerre pour avoir la chance de pouvoir se présenter exceptionnellement aux sélections et les petits Serpentards étaient vraiment désireux de passer le test.

Mais la Professeur était très stricte et avait déjà recalé bon nombre d'élèves. Par équipe de sept, les Première Année avaient un poste tiré au sort et devait affronter un autre groupe avec le même principe. Par chance, Victoria avait eu le poste d'Attrapeuse.

Hissée sur son balai de cours, ses cheveux bien en arrière pour ne pas la gêner, elle effectuait un vol tranquille, sans se presser. De toute façon, le Vif d'Or n'avait pas encore été lâché. Les Batteurs frappaient les Cognards de toutes leurs maigres forces n'ayant jamais fait ça auparavant. Et pourtant, ils avaient été ensorcelés pour être moins violents que pendant les matchs. Pas de blessés inutiles.

L'Attrapeur de l'autre groupe tachait de toujours la garder en visuel, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Bien qu'il donnait plutôt l'air de vouloir faire comme elle, la suivant simplement parce qu'il se doutait qu'elle devait bien mieux jouer que les autres du fait de sa famille. Si c'était le cas, Victoria souhaiterait le contredire : certes, elle avait déjà joué ainsi mais jamais officiellement et encore moins au poste d'Attrapeuse.

Généralement, il y avait bien plus que sept joueurs par équipe quand ils jouaient en famille. Les Capitaines étaient toujours James et Fred, les seuls à jouer officiellement à Poudlard, l'un en tant qu'Attrapeur, l'autre en Poursuiveur.

James faisait équipe avec Lily, Victoire, Roxanne, Albus et Scorpius, Lucy et Victoria. Quand à Fred, il avait Rose, Albus, Scorpius (qui comptait comme un membre de la famille de toute façon), Teddy, Dominique, Hugo et Molly. Le petit Louis était encore un peu jeune pour grimper sur un balai.

Et avec tout cela, les rôle n'étaient jamais bien définis. De même qu'il n'était pas rare de voir les battes de Batteurs être échangées entre plusieurs joueurs. C'était parfois le gros bordel pour être juste dans la description de leurs parties de Quidditch.

Revenant juste à temps à la réalité pour apercevoir l'éclat doré du Vif s'envolant rapidement, Victoria se mit à le pourchasser sans attendre. Le Souafle frôla son oreille mais elle n'en avait cure : ce n'était pas cette balle là qui l'intéressait. Le garçon plus bas avait également remarqué le Vif et volait bien plus vite qu'elle. Heureusement, la balle dorée changea sa trajectoire pour grimper bien plus haut et Victoria eut juste à remonter le manche de son balai pour la suivre. Un des Batteurs de son groupe éloigna le Cognard qui l'avait prise en chasse et qui se reporta sur la Poursuiveuse la plus proche.

Mais le Vif était têtu et décida finalement de redescendre. Victoria et son adversaire abaissèrent leurs balais au même moment, chute vertigineuse vers le sol avant de remonter en le suivant comme des chiens de chasse. Quelqu'un marqua mais hors de question de regarder. Des mèches s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval et venaient fouetter ses joues rougies par la vitesse tandis qu'elle montait puis descendait, au rythme d'un Vif d'Or pas décidé à y aller gentiment avec eux.

L'ayant finalement dans sa ligne de mire, Victoria tendit la main, ses ongles accrochant le métal doré sans toutefois pouvoir refermer sa main dessus. Le garçon essaya à son tour, sans plus de succès.

Le Vif tourna d'un coup à droite et les deux adolescents n'eurent pas le réflexe de le suivre de suite. A la place, ils le perdirent de vue et si le garçon se remit le plus bas possible, Victoria s'éleva suffisamment pour n'avoir qu'à baisser les yeux et contempler une grosse majorité du terrain. Elle avait noté que James se tenait très souvent bien plus haut que les autres pour regarder le terrain dans son ensemble. Le Vif n'était pas dénué d'intelligence, il allait là où il avait le moins de chance de se faire attraper soit là où il y avait le plus de joueurs, histoire que tout le monde s'embrouille, se croisent et perdent sa route. Quand elle le releva les yeux, le Vif se tenait juste devant elle, à portée de main et ses longues ailes battaient d'un air innocent, comme un « Allez, viens … viens m'attraper si tu peux, sinon tu vas perdre ~ »

Et Victoria détestait perdre.

* * *

Quand ils descendirent au bout de quelques minutes, pour laisser la place aux autres sans que le Vif n'est était capturé, Victoria était en sueur, tremblante comme un faon venait de naître. Allongée sur le dos comme beaucoup d'autres, à la recherche de sa respiration, elle se releva en entendant son professeur l'appeler :

-Weasley … Bien joué.

Elle leva un pouce en direction de son élève brune et regarda à nouveau les deux autres groupes s'élever dans les airs. Bon sang, même sourire lui faisait mal …

* * *

Mais bien après, les résultats étaient affichés dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Victoria ainsi que cinq autres Premières Années avaient eu l'autorisation de participer aux sélections. Fred était même venu jusqu'au cœur de Poudlard pour savoir le résultat, l'entraînant ensuite contre son gré vers les cuisines pour fêter ça dignement.

-Mais … Je ne sais pas si je vais être prise dans l'équipe … Et d'autres élèves plus âgés se présentent aussi …

-Tu es ma cousine, évidemment que tu vas être reçue !

Les elfes hochèrent vaguement de la tête pour confirmer les dires du jeune métisse, après quoi la petite sorcière se mit à sourire comme une enfant devant ses cadeaux. Mais sa joie fut doublée quand une Lily passa à son tour la porte des cuisines, le visage dans ses mains. Quand elle regarda ses deux cousins, elle pointa son grand frère de l'index, sa petite voix résonnant :

-Il m'a porté dans tout le château en hurlant comme un fou ! On est même passé devant la Directrice et les autres Directeurs de Maison !

James, bien évidemment, n'avait pas l'air de s'en vouloir.

* * *

Le jour J, Victoria se sentait pousser des ailes. Quand elle avait écrit à son père pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait été retenue pour les sélections spéciales de première année, il avait semblé si fier dans ses lettres, la couvrant de montagnes de conseils. Lily avait eu également la dose avec sa mère. Harry, lui, avait écrit aux deux petites filles, leur souhaitant d'abord toutes ses félicitations puis leur souhaitant de réussir aujourd'hui.

C'était un Dimanche tranquille, la température était agréable et des nuages cachait les rayons trop lumineux du soleil. Poufsouffle était passé en premier, ce matin et aucun élève de Première Année n'avaient été retenu. Serdaigle garda trois filles d'Année différentes si bien que désormais, seul le Gardien était un garçon.

Midi passa tandis que ces deux Maisons avaient fêté ça, chantant selon leurs propres rythme. Luna, pour l'occasion, était venue s'installer parmi eux, un aigle énorme sur un chapeau tout aussi loufoque qui émettait des bruits vraiment bizarres. La Directrice de Poufsouffle, plus discrète n'avait pas eu le choix quand plusieurs de ses élèves étaient carrément venus la chercher à la table des Professeurs, devant une Macgonagall qui levait son verre aux nouveaux joueurs.

A partir de quinze heures, le terrain était pour Serpentard et Gryffondor allait pouvoir clôturer cette journée particulière.

Le Capitaine et Batteur, Mark Connor, les Poursuiveuses Élena Flint, Honnor Deveraux et le garçon de leur trio, Lionel Heavell étaient en tenues officielles, bien au centre du terrain, leurs balais de marque à la main. Des visages plus connus que d'autres car si les souvenirs de Victoria étaient bons, Honnor avait gagné de nombreux concours de calligraphie. Et ce Lionel était un joueur de piano qui créait de magnifiques morceaux.

Il y avait en tout quarante élèves qui se présentaient pour intégrer l'équipe de Serpentard. Plus de garçons que de filles, bien que les demoiselles vertes et argent n'étaient plus les Ladies précieuses d'autrefois. Mais le Quidditch n'était pas encore tout à fait leur centre d'intérêt.

-Bonjour. Pour rentrer dans notre équipe, sachez qu'il ne suffit pas de gagner. Je cherche des gens capable de travailler en équipe, avec des réflexes, de la jugeote. Honnor, Élena et Lionel vont également avoir un mot à dire sur vos sélections donc pas la peine de me lécher les chaussures pour gagner des points. Okay ? Okay. Mettez-vous en ligne ! Devant Lionel, ceux pour le postes de Batteur, les Gardiens devant Élena et les Attrapeurs devant Honnor. Ceux qui ne savent pas exactement ou qui penses êtres multi-postes, devant moi. Allez, on bouge !

Ce fut un sacré remue-ménage pour former des lignes à peu près correctes et Victoria fut vite séparée de ses autres camarades de promotion. Entourée par des élèves qui la dépassaient de deux voir trois têtes, elle se faisait encore plus petite que d'habitude.

Les Titulaires embarqua leur groupe dans des coins du terrain pour les regarder voler rapidement. Mine de rien, beaucoup savait à peine tenir sur leurs balais et d'autres étaient carrément tombés.

A la fin de cette étude un peu particulière, Mark fit se rapprocher tout le monde pour le premier tri. Victoria fut retenue, ainsi que trois autres camarades de son âge et un bon quart du groupe fut prié de quitter le terrain.

Les gradins étaient un peu remplis. Théodore Nott s'était choisit une bonne place. Les amies de Victoria se tenaient serrées les unes contre les autres car ils faisaient un peu frais là-haut. Neville, Luna et Seamus étaient également venus voir les enfants de leurs proches : Victoria maintenant, Lily d'ici la fin des sélections des Serpents.

Et bien évidemment, une masse de roux, quelques bruns, deux blonds et un vert (Teddy avait vraiment des goûts étranges) pour l'occasion formait tout un groupe très coloré, attendant juste de voir leur cousine en pleine action. James, tout particulièrement, avait les yeux rivés sur le terrain, venant carrément découvrir qui se prétendait assez bon pour se mesurer à lui. On pouvait parler de vantardise, de prétention mais le fait était là : James était un excellent Attrapeur.

Mark l'ignora mais Élena le fixa furieusement. James se contenta d'envoyer un baiser à la brune.

-On va commencer par les Gardiens. A tour de rôle, ces trois là vont envoyer le Souafle vers les anneaux, le but est évidemment de ne pas les laisser marquer. Des questions ?

Un des camarades de Victoria leva une main timide parmi ces géants ?

-Oui, le Première Année ?

-Combien de tirs en tout ?

-Six … Ton nom ?

Le jeune garçon prit une délicate teinte verdâtre avant de répondre :

-Gauthier … Ryan

-C'était une très bonne question, Gauthier. Tu peux commencer dans ce cas.

Mark eut un sourire un peu sauvage mais Lionel tapa doucement sur l'épaule de Ryan, signe évident que sa question était clairement ce qu'ils attendaient.

Le jeune Ryan, donc, s'éleva sur un balai que le Professeur de Vol avait mis à disposition pour les sélections et se plaça devant les anneaux à défendre. Il avait une bonne position mais son balai tremblait sous son appréhension. Le public cria quelques encouragements.

Honneur au fille, honneur à Honnor. Mark lança le Souafle en l'air et la Poursuiveuse le récupéra sans problème. A quelques mètres de Ryan, elle fit rouler la balle entre ses mains, tandis que le garçon se penchait en avant, prêt à bouger dès qu'elle approcherait. Honnor glissa le Souafle sous son bras, effectuant un demi-tour et sans attendre davantage, fonça droit sur les anneaux. Elle tendit le bras et lança si fort que le jeune sorcier l'attrapa en perdant son souffle, reculant sur son balai sous l'impact. Un d'arrêté.

Ryan lança le Souafle à Élena qui attaqua au dessus de l'anneau de gauche. Voyant cela, Ryan vola jusqu'à la-bas, poussant la balle du bout des doigts. De deux.

Lionel le récupéra dans sa chute et traça jusqu'à l'anneau de droite suivit par Ryan avant de changer brutalement de trajectoire et d'aller tout à gauche avant de venir lancer la Souafle au centre. La seule chose qui sauva ce troisième point fut que le jeune sorcier eut le réflexe de frapper avec l'extrémité arrière de son balai plutôt que de se retourner et d'attraper avec ses mains. Il y eut des sifflements appréciateurs et le Souafle revint à Honnor.

Elle lança à nouveau avec cette force surprenante et alors que Ryan s'apprêtait à l'intercepter, Élena fut plus rapide à la réception et l'envoya dans un des anneaux non protégés. Avant même que le jeune ne comprenne, le Souafle passa de l'autre côté.

Énervé de ne pas avoir assez prêté attention, Ryan rata le second lancer de Lionel, du bout de doigts. Cependant, quand Honnor lui lança un autre tir monstrueux, il réussit une nouvelle fois à le rattraper mais quitta son balai sous la violence du choc. Quelques cris de peur de la part du public mais Lionel rattrapa le gringalet avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Capitaine, on le compte comment ce dernier tir ?

-... Il l'a arrêté, je vois pas où est le problème.

Les pieds à nouveau au sol, Ryan posa le Souafle par terre, fatigué par ses muscles peu habitués mais un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Quatre sur six, pas mal pour un débutant. Heureusement que personne n'a la force de Honnor dans les autres équipes, faudrait te rattraper à chaque tir, sinon ! Allez suivant !

Parmi ceux qui n'étaient pas décidé sur le Poste qu'ils voulaient tenter, quelques-uns passèrent tout de même les sélections de Gardien. A la fin des longues minutes où les tirs s'enchaînaient sans répit et où la force et la rapidité des titulaires n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil, personne n'arriva à stopper tous les tirs. Certains n'en stoppèrent aucun d'ailleurs.

Hélas, le petit Ryan ne fut pas sélectionné. Un autre garçon plus âgé arrêta un tir de plus, ce qui le qualifia direct mais quand Ryan se dirigea vers les vestiaires, Mark l'arrêta :

-Muscles toi davantage, Gauthier ! Je te note pour les remplacements, tu as quand même du talent.

Ce n'était pas une place de titulaire mais c'était déjà ça et le visage soudainement éclairé de Ryan sembla chasser quelques nuages gris.

Le nouveau Batteur qui se tiendrait au côté de Mark sera en réalité une nouvelle Batteuse : Émilia de Deuxième Année. Élena, malgré sa bonne vitesse à balai, eut du mal à éviter un Cognard que la nouvelle venait de lancer dans sa direction et en perdit même le Souafle. Encore une fille avec une puissance dans les bras qui se voyait pourtant à peine vu leur finesse.

Et pour finir, le poste d'Attrapeur, soit dix candidats pile, dont Victoria. Trois chutes à cause des Cognards, un qui n'arriva pas à remonter à temps et s'écrasa au sol douloureusement, un autre qui se cassa le nez à l'avant de son balai, encore un qui n'y arriva pas dans le temps impartit, seulement deux autres arrivèrent à attraper ce Vif dans des temps plutôt convenables.

Victoria enfourcha son balai et s'envola d'un coup sous les cris d'encouragements de ses amies et de Lily, qui passait les sélections pour intégrer l'équipe des Lions, dès que Serpentard allait finir les siennes. Elle le sentait bien ce test.

Comme la dernière fois, elle se tint en hauteur, survolant le terrain, les sens aux aguets. Elle avait tellement regardé James faire, elle ne pouvait pas échouer ainsi. Un rayon de soleil choisit de percer à ce moment là, et le doré du Vif fut comme le point rouge d'un laser pour chat. Sans hésiter, Victoria fonça dans le tas, évitant Cognards et Souafle. Les yeux rivés sur le Vif, tantôt la tête à l'endroit, tantôt à l'envers, Victoria voltigeait dans les airs. Revenue à peu près droite, elle tendit la main, la refermant sur la boule doré dont les ailes vinrent chatouiller la peau douce de sa paume. Elle brandit son bras en l'air pour signaler la capture quand elle reçut le Souafle dans l'abdomen. Propulsée sur l'herbe du terrain, elle roula plusieurs fois avant d'arriver sur le dos. Ses amies en haut avaient hurlé et secouaient maintenant le pauvre Théodore qui les regardait, ahuri qu'elles se permettent ce genre de choses.

Ce fut Émilia qui lui tendit une main pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Mark avait arrêté le chrono, fixa le résultat et se tourna vers la famille de la jeune brune.

-Hé, Potter ! Trois secondes de plus que toi quand t'as été sélectionné !

Il se tourna vers elle tandis que les autres joueurs atterrissaient doucement près d'eux.

-Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Weasley.

Elle serra vigoureusement la main tendue et le Capitaine se tourna vers sa puissante Poursuiveuse :

-Honnor, essaie de ne plus viser nos propres joueurs lors des matchs désormais.

La belle sorcière haussa simplement les épaules :

-J'aime regarder les Première Année voler.

Victoria était certaine que sa camarade parlait de chute libre plutôt que de vol sur un balai.

* * *

Après une douche bien méritée, Victoria alla rejoindre sa famille pour assister aux sélections de Gryffondor. James et Fred étaient partis mettre leurs tenues officielles et Lily avait rejoint le groupe qui attendait de passer.

Quand, à son tour, Lily s'éleva dans les airs, Victoria remarqua que James s'était également placé près des arceaux pour mieux observer sa petite soeur. Le James Joueur de Quidditch avait un visage bien plus critique que le James Grand Frère.

Il était certain qu'il allait juger chacun des gestes de sa sœur afin de rien laisser passer. Il ne voulait pas qu'on croit que sa petite sœur avait intégré l'équipe uniquement parce que son grand frère y était déjà. Lily avait été coachée par Ginny elle-même, ça suffirait largement à ce que sa place soit amplement méritée car son niveau n'était pas une plaisanterie.

La petite rousse participait aux sélections en tant que Poursuiveuse. Quand elle s'élança en avant afin d'aller marquer, le Souafle était solidement ancré sous son bras, la trajectoire de son balai était souple et son regard bien rivé sur sa destination. La balle rouge passa à quelques centimètres du nez de James qui ne broncha pas, car ce n'était pas son rôle.

Elle marqua les six buts demandés sans réel soucis.

Naturellement, quand elle revint sur le terrain couvert d'herbe, aucun mot ne fut nécessaire car Fred et James la soulevèrent pour l'installer sur leurs épaules, petite princesse rouge et or.

Victoria avait hurlé de joie en même temps que les autres pourtant, elle avait une pointe au cœur : pour la première fois, elle se rendait compte que sa cousine pouvait être meilleure qu'elle dans quelque chose.

Et ça terrifiait Victoria.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !**

 **Miadu** : Aaaah, donc tu opterais pour Drago en père ? Je note ça ~ De toute façon, ce genre de secret ne le reste jamais donc viendra bien le moment où la vérité éclatera. Mais oui, on peut souhaiter que Hermione le dise elle-même !

 **Fan** : Bah alors, tu hésites toujours ? Aucun qui balance dans ton coeur ? J'entretiens le mystère alors ~ Elle sait beaucoup de choses Astoria et dans un sens, (que ce soit Drago, Harry ou même un autre homme) ça me fait mal au coeur pour elle. Parce que dans son cas, tout le monde la juge pour quelque chose qui ne serait jamais arrivé avec Voldemort. Et pourtant, elle garde le secret de Hermione. C'est une femme très brave.

 **Swangranger** : Tu votes pour Drago ? Ah, il plaît ce blondinet ~ Astoria est une bonne personne alors, oui, il faut absolument qu'elle parte sans souffrir ! Mais, avec ce genre de secret, la vérité fera forcément mal, malheureusement.

 **Chapitre 10 - Harry Potter et le club de Duels**

"Son frère avait toujours l'air d'être à part, perdu dans son univers, pourtant, ici, sur cette estrade, la baguette levée dans la position typique des Duellistes, il était indubitablement le Maître de ce lieu"

"Hermione ... M'aurais-tu encore trompé avec un autre homme ?"


End file.
